Unintended Is this love ? POV Edward
by LiliHell
Summary: POV Edward - Tout ce qu'on ne sait pas d'Edward dans "Unintended - Is this love ?". Rating M parce que Lemon prévus !
1. Retour et prise de conscience

**Voilà une nouvelle fic, elle fera la parallèle avec Unintended - Is This Love. Tout est du POV d'Edward et le restera. Par contre, ça risque d'être pas mal Lemon :p**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que l'autre partie !**

**LiliHell**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 – Retour et prise de conscience**

"The planes and trains

Are to blame

For tempting us

To refrain

To cut the chord

Dis every word

All the truth's absurd"

Ca faisait 1 mois que j'étais rentré de France. J'avais découvert le loft que ma mère avait acheté pour moi à New York. C'est juste splendide. Très grand, avec des volumes énormes. J'avais laissé la décoration à ma tante, elle me connaissait et je n'avais vraiment pas été déçu. Elle avait suivit toutes mes directives pour ce qui concernait le studio et j'avais pu reposer les doigts sur mon piano. Enfin...

Cet instrument m'avait été offert par mon maitre, lorsque j'avais fini le conservatoire et j'y étais très attaché. Cet homme m'avait tout appris. Comment m'investir dans une mélodie, comment laisser mon corps parler pour la musique, comment jouer de façon à toucher les autres... Quand il est mort, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi, il avait laissé un grand vide et à chaque fois que je jouais, c'était pour lui.

J'adorais jouer, mais j'aimais encore plus faire quelque chose de ces notes. Mélanger divers styles, divers instruments qu'on n'imaginait associer. Je ne rejetais jamais rien. Je m'adaptais aux artistes avec lesquels je travaillais et pour mon grand bonheur, ça allait du classique à l'électro, en passant par le pop/rock. Je refusais simplement le Rap, à quelques exceptions près, trouvant cet art sans vie.

Je composais aussi beaucoup, parce qu'on me le demandait, ou juste pour ma famille.

Ces 3 dernières années, j'avais beaucoup travaillé, peut-être trop. J'aspirai à autre chose. Je suis rentré aux Etats-Unis pour travailler avec Jacob Black, l'idole de ces dames. J'appréciais assez ce type et depuis mon retour, on se voyait tous les jours et tous les soirs. On avait vraiment bien avancé sur son futur album. C'était facile de travailler avec lui, il aimait tout ce que je proposais. C'était pour ça que j'étais revenu. Et aussi pour une autre raison, beaucoup plus... futile...

Depuis mon retour j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami, Jasper, il m'avait vraiment manqué. Sa soeur et lui ont acheté il y a 2 ans un ancien entrepôt et en ont fait une boite de nuit, l'une des plus en vogue d'ailleurs. J'y avais passé de nombreuses soirées à mon arrivée, rentrant chaque soir avec une fille différente, ne voulant aucune attache... ce petit jeu dura 2 semaines, alcool, sexe et travail.

Et puis un soir, j'allais sortir rejoindre Jazz et Rose quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice, mon petit lutin de cousine. Je l'adorais ! Quand j'étais en France, nous passions des heures au téléphone, je lui parlais de ma vie là bas et elle me racontait la sienne ici. Enfin... la sienne très peu, elle passait plus de temps à me parler de sa meilleure amie, je savais tout de cette fille. Ce qu'elle aimait, détestait, son travail. Tout sauf ce qui la concernait plus personnellement, comme sa famille.

Je savais que mon oncle et ma tante l'adoraient, tout comme Emmett et malgré les nombreuses fois où j'avais passé mes vacances chez eux, je ne croisais jamais Bella. A cette époque, même s'ils en parlaient souvent, je ne m'étais pas posé de questions, même si j'aurai aimé rencontrer la meilleure amie de mon Alice.

Ce soir là donc, comme à son habitude ma cousine me parla de Bella et je pris conscience que j'étais de plus en plus curieux de ce qui ce passait dans sa vie, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle était célibataire. J'étais avide de savoir. Au moment où j'allais annoncer mon retour à Alice, celle-ci me dit qu'elle avait prévu de faire une surprise à Bella, comme lui offrir des vacances, sans savoir où. Elles avaient beaucoup travaillé et l'une comme l'autre étaient épuisées. Leurs employeurs leur avaient à chacune, offert deux mois de congés. Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'ai proposé à Alice de venir à New York, je savais que c'était une ville qui la fascinait et elle n'avait jamais l'occasion d'y passer plus de 3 jours. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle trouvait l'idée géniale.

_ ***Flashback***_

_-Oh Edward ! C'est une idée absolument géniale !! Bella rêve d'aller à New York !_

_-Alors pourquoi attendre ? Vous en avez besoin ! Je te donnerai les coordonnées de Jasper, lui et Rose ont un grand appartement. Je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de vous héberger._

_-Oh merci, merci, merci, Edward !! Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de faire de toi mon cousin préféré !_

_-C'est trop d'honneur Lili. Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle pour te donner le numéro de Jazz, je dois le voir ce soir et je lui en parle._

_-Ok ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci ! Bye cousin ! Je t'aime !_

_-Bye ma Lili, je t'aime aussi._

_*__**Fin du flashback**__*_

J'avais sciemment omis de révéler ma présence dans la ville de leur futures vacances. Une idée me trottait dans la tête et je comptais bien tout faire pour enfin rencontrer Bella...

Je rejoignis Jazz, Rose et Jake au "Breaking Dawn". Une fois n'est pas coutume, je restais près du bar avec mes amis. Sauf Jake qui lui était trop occupé à se trouver une compagne pour se soir. Il était pire que moi, usant de sa notoriété pour faire tomber le plus de filles possible. Et là où moi je ne leur donnait aucun espoir, lui l'entretenait. Toutes les filles avec qui je couchais étaient prévenues. Du sexe et rien d'autre.

Cette fois là, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, comme j'en était parti... seul. Pourquoi ? Raison de fou !

Depuis qu'Ailce m'avait appelé et que ce plan avait germé dans ma tête, je ne pensais qu'à Bella. Tentant d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas idiote et futile. Mais avec ce que ma cousine m'avait dit, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais qu'elle avait de long cheveux bruns, de très beaux yeux marrons chocolat et qu'elle n'était pas très grande, d'après Alice 1m65. Mais c'était tout... pourtant rien que son prénom suffisait à me perturber.

Jazz et Rose voyaient que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude et après avoir annoncé la future visite des deux amies, je rentrais chez moi sans demander à Jasper s'il pouvait les loger. Elles viendraient chez moi. Je ne retournais plus au "Breaking down", prétextant un surplus de travail.

J'appelais Alice souvent, lui annoncant que Jazz serait ravi de les héberger, lui donnant quelques adresses de restaurants, mais surtout pour l'entendre me parler de Bella.

Jusqu'à hier... j'étais en manque de nouvelles, je tournais en rond chez moi, je n'arrivais pas à jouer.

Je descendais au salon, pour m'installer devant la télé, puis ma main rencontra un objet : mon téléphone. Alice m'avait appelé !

Je la rappelais immédiatement, elle était folle de joie ! Moi aussi... J'ai cru que mes tympans avaient explosé quand elle hurla à l'annonce de mon retour et que je les invitais chez moi quand elles viendraient à New York. Pour mieux faire passer mon mensonge, je lui dit que je n'étais arrivé que depuis 2 semaines, en vain... Heureusement que j'étais loin, sinon je suis certain qu'elle m'aurait frappé pour le lui avoir caché ! Elle me promit le pire, jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce qu'elle allait pouvoir rencontrer Jake. Là j'entendis la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce, la plus sensuelle des voix. J'étais bouche bée et le souffle coupé. Après quelques secondes, je repris mes esprits et demandait à Alice qui était avec elle. Elle me répondit que c'était Bella... Sans vraiment me prévenir, mon cerveau et ma bouche me trahirent et parlèrent trop... j'interrogeais ma cousine sur Bella et je lui dis que je trouvais sa voix absolument craquante. Qu'elle était vraiment en rapport avec l'image que je me faisais d'elle et que j'avais hâte de la rencontrer... bref... à partir de ce moment là, je savais que ma cousine avait compris que je m'interessai à son amie.

Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi cette fille m'obsédait à ce point ? Je le saurais demain... Ou pas...

Après avoir raccroché, j'allais préparer les chambres, puis je m'installais au piano. Mes doigts couraient sur le clavier, les notes s'enchainaient et je m'arrêtais juste pour aller chercher des partitions vierges. Petit à petit quelque chose de très beau naissait, quelque chose que je ne devais qu'à une seule personne....

Bella....

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Chanson du début : Recess - Muse**


	2. Rencontre et chute

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et moi... bah moi je fais juste joujou avec ! ^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 – Rencontre et chute**

_"Can you see that I am needing_

_Begging for so much more_

_Than you could ever give  
And I don't want you to adore me  
Don't want you to ignore me  
When it pleases you  
I'll do it on my own"_

J'avais passé la nuit à jouer et mixer. Trois compositions avaient émergé de cette nuit, dont une que je n'arrivais pas à achever.

J'avais bien tenté d'aller dormir, mais je n'y étais pas arrivé... Dans quelques heures, elle serait là, elle investirait ces lieux, son odeur viendra parfumer chaque pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais complètement obsédé par une fille que je ne connaissais pas et c'était incroyablement frustrant ! Je ne comprenais rien et ça m'énervait !

Je fis le tour de mon appartement, de la cuisine aux chambres d'amis. J'avais prévu la plus grande pour Alice, elle aurait la grande salle de bain. Connaissant ma cousine, il lui faudrait au moins ça pour être heureuse. Sa chambre donnait sur Broadway, comme les autres. J'aimais ce quartier de New York, c'était toujours plein de monde. Vivant mais aussi totalement fou.

J'étais dans mon monde et je ne comptais plus en partir avant longtemps.

J'avais prévu de rejoindre Jake au studio pour travailler certains titres. Nous attendions qu'Alice soit là pour passer aux prises de voix.

Quand j'arrivais, il était déjà là, une guitare à la main, répétant la chanson que je lui avais composée.

Il avait une très belle voix, grave et puissante. Mais je n'étais pas emporté, il manquait quelque chose et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Toutefois, on travaillait vraiment bien. Toujours en accord l'un avec l'autre et ça me plaisait. C'était rare d'être en osmose parfaite avec un artiste et là je n'en étais pas loin.

Nous travaillions ainsi toute la journée, nous arrêtant à peine pour déjeuner. Puis un regard sur la pendule m'informa que je devais partir pour l'aéroport. Je saluais Jake, lui rappelant que je l'attendais à 11h chez moi demain.

En entrant dans ma voiture, j'étais angoissé. Et si elle n'était pas telle que je l'avais imaginé ? Et si on ne s'entendait pas ? Et si, et si, et si... J'étais pitoyable...

En arrivant à JFK, j'avais les mains moites et le coeur serré, je regardais les tableaux d'affichage pour savoir où elles arriveraient. L'avion n'avait pas de retard, c'était déjà ça.

Il me restait 30 min, j'allais donc boire un café.

Comme à chaque fois, la serveuse tenta de me séduire. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que les femmes me trouvaient. J'étais en général très fermé, m'ouvrant très peu et quand une femme me plaisait, je préférais la laisser venir à moi, plutôt que faire le premier pas.

Je crois que j'avais frustré cette fille, car elle me servit mon café sans un regard. Tant mieux, je n'avais franchement pas la tête à ça. D'ailleurs, dieu seul sait où était passé ma tête depuis 3 semaines.

"_A Phoenix peut-être ?_

_Te revoilà toi ? Tu ne m'avais pas manqué._

_Ca c'est ce que tu dis._

_Tu veux pas embarquer dans un avion pour le pôle sud ? _

_Nan ! Fait trop froid !_

_Bah au moins tu serais trop gelé pour me parler._

_Ah ah_"

Voilà que cette saleté de petite voix faisait son retour ! J'allais vraiment pas bien !

Je sentis plus que je ne vis une présence à ma table. En levant les yeux je fus très surpris de voir une fausse blonde me sourire niaisement.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lauren._

Je ne répondis pas, lui lançant un regard noir. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait ?

_- Vous aviez l'air bien triste assis tout seul ici, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je vienne vous changer les idées._

_- Je suis désolé de vous informer que vous avez mal pensé. Je suis ici pour attendre ma femme qui rentre de Phoenix. Je pense que vous pouvez aller vous trouver un autre pigeon a déplumer, je ne suis pas intéressé._

Et je me levais sans même attendre sa réponse.

J'en avais plus que marre de toutes ces filles qui n'avait rien dans le crâne. Pourquoi je ne devais attirer que ça ? Pas une seule des filles avec qui j'étais sorti, ne cherchaient à me comprendre, à me connaître. Elles voulaient juste m'accrocher à leur tableau de chasse.

C'est en secouant la tête que j'avançais vers la porte où Alice et Bella devaient arriver.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc pour attendre en observant les gens. Dans ma tête flottaient les quelques notes que j'avais écrites hier soir. Je tentais de trouver une suite, de continuer cet enchainement, de leur donner plus de vie encore, mais je n'y arrivais pas, ça ne venait pas.

Je regardais les familles autour de moi, les couples. Certains se regardaient amoureusement, d'autre ne montraient plus qu'une habitude de l'autre et des parents couraient après leurs enfants, l'air las.

Enfin les passagers du vol de Phoenix commencèrent à sortir et j'aperçu très vite Alice.

Elle arrivait de sa démarche sautillante un grand sourire aux lèvres. A côté d'elle se tenait la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vue. Je reconnu immédiatement Bella grâce à ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment magnifique, malgré la fatigue du vol.

J'hélais ma cousine tout en m'avançant et celle-ci plaqua un sourire encore plus grand sur son visage, en me voyant. Puis tout s'enchaina. Bella regarda vers moi et sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, trébucha pour se retrouver dans mes bras.

Immédiatement je sentis son parfum. Il était fleuri et frais, tandis que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de tomber. J'entendis Alice pouffer et murmurer un "Bella, Bella...".

Cette dernière leva le visage vers moi et je plongeais pour un aller simple vers le paradis. Ces yeux étaient merveilleux, d'un marron comme je n'en avais jamais vu jusque là, brillants. Ils exprimaient la confusion, la honte. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais plus me détacher de ce regard, mais ma cousine éclata de rire et Bella s'écarta de moi.

Je reprenais contenance rapidement. Alice toujours aussi amusée, regarda Bella d'une façon peu orthodoxe et me réclama un câlin.

J'allais le faire quand Bella lui demanda si elle n'était pas un peu vieille pour ça et tandis qu'elles se chamaillaient gentiment, je les observais.

Alice était de plus en plus belle, j'allais devoir jouer les grands-frères pendant son séjour. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire, mais je m'en fichais royalement !

Et Bella... je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cette femme, j'étais comme envoûté... irrésistiblement attiré vers elle.

Après quelques minutes, je décidais de séparer les duellistes.

_- Stop ! Arrêtez ! _Dis-je avec un léger rire.

Elles se tournèrent vers moi, mais je ne vis que Bella, elle me fixait, les yeux écarquillés avec un air... éblouit ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

_- Puisqu'Alice ne veut pas le faire. Bonsoir, je suis Edward, le cousin de... cette demoiselle. _Dis-je en montrant Alice

_- Enchantée, je suis Bella. La meilleure amie de... ce lutin totalement frappé et complètement inconscient de ne pas m'avoir prévenue..._

Bella eu l'air d'avoir regretté ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais je voulais connaître la suite et lui demandais.

_- Prévenue de ?_

_- Euh... Que les sols de JFK étaient aussi glissants ?_

Demanda t-elle comme si elle cherchait mon approbation. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je n'insistais pas.

Je leur suggérais de rentrer, pensant qu'elles devaient être fatiguées. Alice comme à son habitude démentit, disant qu'elle était en pleine forme. Rien d'étonnant là dedans, elle ne semblait jamais fatiguée, contrairement aux gens qui l'entouraient. Ma cousine était parfois épuisante.

Bella elle, était pressée de rentrer pour enlever ses chaussures, je la regardais intensément en m'approchant d'elle, pour la soutenir sous le coude et lui glissait à l'oreille que si elle devait trébucher de nouveau, autant qu'elle tombe dans mes bras.

Elle rougit furieusement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver ça vraiment adorable. Je me promis d'essayer de la faire rougir très souvent. Pas très classe comme réaction, mais elle était encore plus belle avec le rose aux joues.

Je les dirigeais vers le parking extérieur où je m'étais garé. En arrivant devant ma voiture, Bella s'arrêta en hélant ma cousine avec force.

Elle avait la même voiture que moi ? Non ?! J'hallucinais ! Cette fille était vraiment étonnante !

Qu'est- ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Mon dieu, je rêve ! SA voiture a le même surnom que la mienne ?

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé rencontrer une femme possédant une Aston Martin Vanquish et encore moins une lui donnant le surnom de "Belle", c'était un truc de mec ça !

Je la fixais complètement incrédule et elle éclata de rire. C'est totalement à l'ouest que je montais en voiture.

Alice rigolait également et me précisa que son amie adorait sa voiture et d'autres détails sur Bella que j'avais pu remarquer moi même. Comme le fait qu'elle soit incroyablement belle. Elle me demanda ensuite de faire vite, car elle avait une envie pressante, s'installant à l'arrière, laissant la place passager à Bella.

Une fois encore, Alice avait oublié que dans les avions, il y a de petites cabines qu'on appelle toilettes. Elle avait horreur de tout ce qui était lieux publics pour ce genre de choses, préférant se retenir.

Avec un immense plaisir, je constatais que ma cousine n'avait pas changé.

On parla de tout pendant que je les amenais chez moi. Bella était occupée à contempler le paysage, je pouvais donc l'observer à ma guise.

Son odeur avait envahit l'habitacle. Sa robe remontait légèrement sur ses cuisses, dévoilant sa peau blanche. J'aurai aimé poser ma main dessus pour voir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Au lieu de ça, je me reconcentrais sur la route.

Quand elle avait trébuché tout à l'heure, ma bouche avait frôlé ses cheveux et j'aurai donné cher pour la faire glisser sur sa nuque, son cou, ses épaules...

Non mais ça va pas ?! Calme toi Edward !

On arrivait sur Broadway, il était temps, parce que je n'aurai pas pu résister plus longtemps avant de glisser ma main sous sa robe !

"_Espèce d'obsédé dégénéré !_

_Ouais et ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé ?_

_........_

_J'en étais sûr !_"

Plus de doutes, j'étais en train de devenir fou !

Je me garais devant chez moi et sortit rapidement ouvrir la portière de Bella. Alice avait été plus rapide que moi et était déjà dehors.

Quand j'ouvrais la porte, les filles se figeaient et je restais là, à les observer. Elles avaient toutes les deux un regard halluciné. Je dois bien avouer que ma mère et ma tante avaient fait des miracles.

Puis en passant devant la cuisine, Bella ouvrit grand la bouche. Son regard exprimait l'envie et la convoitise. Quand Alice m'expliqua que son amie adorait cuisiner, je compris mieux.

Je tentais de taquiner Bella, mais je me faisais avoir à mon propre piège.

Nos regards s'accrochaient de nouveau et je me retrouvais totalement sous le charme. Je sentais sa chaleur, son odeur et je remarquais que je m'étais rapproché d'elle sans m'en apercevoir.

Comment j'allais faire pour lui résister pendant 2 mois ? Il le fallait pourtant... Bella n'était pas comme toutes ces filles que je ramenais pour une nuit. Elle méritait que je la traite comme une déesse. Rien de moins.

Alice se racla la gorge pour nous faire redescendre sur terre et je les emmenais à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres et mon sanctuaire.

Jamais personne n'était rentré dans cette pièce. Pas une seule de mes conquêtes. Ni même Jake ou Jazz.

Mais je voulais faire ce cadeau à Bella. J'avais énormément de matériel informatique et je savais qu'elle apprécierait.

Alice se dirigea directement vers la chambre que je lui avais réservée et je prévenais Bella, qu'elle serait obligée de partager ma salle de bain. Je fus soulagé de constater que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Enfin on s'arrêta devant mon studio et ce que je vis me rempli de joie.

Bella regardait avidement tout le matériel, imaginant certainement passer du temps ici, je m'empressais de lui dire qu'elle pourrait y venir autant qu'elle le voudrait. Puis je lui dit qu'elle pouvait "fouiner" dans mes ordinateurs. Ce qu'elle fit, avec un air admiratif. Je lui proposais également de "jouer" un peu demain, sa réaction à cette annonce, me laissa fou de bonheur. Elle avait accepté malgré son incrédulité.

Peu après, on redescendait et je commandais des plats chinois. J'aurai aimé leur cuisiner quelque chose, mais elles avaient l'air tellement exténué qu'un plat tout prêt irait plus vite.

Alice ne regarda même pas la fin du DVD, elle monta se coucher et Bella suivit. Je leur emboitais le pas pour aller jouer un peu. En effet, depuis que j'avais vu Bella, la suite de cette mélodie commencée hier, se formait toute seule. Je devais absolument poser ces notes sur une partition.

J'embrassais ma cousine en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis sans pouvoir me retenir, je pris Bella par la taille et lui déposait un baiser sur la tempe, avant de me retourner pour aller m'enfermer avec mon piano.

Une fois assis, je posais mes doigts sur les touches pour reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

Malgré ça, cette berceuse était encore incomplète.

Je me levais et décidais d'aller prendre une douche. J'hésitais une fois dans ma chambre. Est-ce que Bella voulait y aller ? Ou peut-être dormait elle déjà.

Je collais mon oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain. Aucun bruit. J'entrais alors.

Je me déshabillais rapidement pour me glisser sous l'eau chaude. Très vite les images de Bella revenaient, je la revoyais à l'aéroport, sa petite robe bleue mettant en valeur son corps superbe. J'imaginais ma main glissant sur sa cuisse dans la voiture, remontant doucement pour passer sous sa robe... je pouvais presque sentir ses frissons, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle erratique près de mon visage. J'imaginais la douceur de ses lèvres sous les miennes... J'avais envie de tellement de choses avec elle, mais surtout de lui offrir beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse. J'avais envie de sentir son corps nu contre le mien, le caresser, le vénérer...

J'ouvrais les yeux pour constater que mon envie d'elle était bien réelle, mon sexe était dur comme jamais et deux options s'offraient à moi : me calmer tout seul ou la douche froide.

Je choisis la seconde option, j'aurai été frustré avec la première parce que je savais très bien que je préférais de loin avoir les mains de Bella autour de ma virilité plutôt que les miennes.

Une fois calmé et complètement gelé, je sortais de la douche et me séchais. Je n'avais pas remarqué en entrant tout à l'heure que Bella avait installé ses produits. Brosse à dents, shampoing et gel douche. Le fait de voir sa brosse à dent près de la mienne me tira un immense sourire. Ca me plaisait qu'elle occupe les lieux comme ça.

"_Wow ! T'as laissé tes couilles à l'aéroport ou quoi ?!_

_Mes couilles sont toujours bien en place et de quoi je me mêle ?_

_Tu fais peur mec._

_Gna gna gna_

_Très mature !_

_Ta gueule !_"

J'enfilais un bas de survêtement et retournais au studio.

Il fallait que je travaille un peu, en plus de Jake, je devais m'occuper d'un groupe d'élèves du conservatoire et j'avais quelques morceaux à vérifier. Je mettais "The H.A.A.R.P" et prenait les partitions pour les corriger.

Ces gosses étaient très doués, ils écrivaient de belles choses. Surtout un. Tom avait 15 ans et était un prodige du piano, il jouait également du violon et composait souvent de merveilleux morceaux. Je devais rarement retoucher ses partitions. Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.

Après quelques heures, je fis une pause. J'allais m'installer sur le canapé de mon studio et fermais les yeux, laissant la voix de Matthew Bellamy prendre le dessus.

J'étais fou de ce groupe et j'avais juste hâte qu'ils sortent leur prochain album. En tant qu'ingénieur du son plus que reconnu, j'avais eu la chance de travailler avec eux. Ils étaient tout simplement impressionnants ! J'avais que très peu de travail à faire avec ses types, juste à mixer et réaliser les pistes. Aucune retouche... J'avais pris un pied monstre avec eux, mais moins qu'en allant les voir jouer en live.

Dire que Matt est doué est un euphémisme. Le voir faire l'amour à sa guitare est tout simplement jouissif !

Quand on était en studio, j'avais tenté un battle guitare avec lui, bien évidemment j'avais perdu, mais bon sang, quel trip d'enfer !

C'est en repensant à tout ça que je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais en sursautant sur "Showbiz", le dos en compote après avoir dormis assis. Je me relevais péniblement et regardais l'heure.

3h... Pfff, ma nuit était foutue, autant bosser.

En m'installant devant mon Mac, je repensais à mon rêve. Il avait été très vivant et Bella en faisait partie. Je ne me souvenais pas des détails, juste que je me sentais pas très bien suite à mon brusque réveil, qui avait effacé toutes les images de mon songe. Pourtant je savais qu'il n'avait pas été très agréable pour Bella... pour moi non plus d'ailleurs...

En secouant la tête, pour effacer le tout, j'ouvrais mon logiciel de mixage et fit glisser les pistes enregistrés avec Jake, 3 jours plus tôt.

On avait commencé par les cordes et je devais assembler les différentes pistes pour n'en faire qu'une seule.

C'était quelque chose de facile pour moi. Je faisais ça depuis que j'avais 15 ans, d'abord pour m'amuser puis très vite pour les autres.

J'avais commencé très tôt dans le métier, à 18 ans j'avais été approché par Ben Harper, il avait entendu parler de mes mixes par son producteur et il m'avait fait faire quelques essais.

Deux mois après il m'avait rappelé et convoqué pour travailler sur ses titres. Je dois bien avouer que j'étais très très fier d'avoir fait ça pour lui. Ce type est une icone et grâce à lui, ma carrière avait pris un excellent départ. Depuis j'avais fait pas mal de chemin.

J'attachais peu d'importance à ma renommée, considérant que c'était superflu. Personne ne connaissait mon nom ou mon visage et c'était parfait. J'aimais rester dans l'ombre, je laissais les projecteurs aux autres.

Ce que Jake avait écrit était vraiment excellent. Je ne le pensais pas aussi doué, il faisait tellement superficiel quand on le voyait à la télé. Même s'il était un enfoiré de première avec les femmes, il restait un compositeur de talent, je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce côté là chez lui. Ce qu'il faisait de sa vie m'importait peu.

Mais je le comprenais un peu malgré tout. Certes il profitait de sa notoriété, en abusait même, mais toutes ces filles étaient consentantes après tout. Et puis c'était assez marrant de les voir faire la queue devant lui juste pour un autographe. Marrant mais aussi très flippant. Lui se complaisait dans ce rôle, il flirtait avec toutes et s'il avait pu, ils les auraient toutes emmenées chez lui le même soir. Ce qui me choquait chez elles, c'est que beaucoup étaient mariées et plus âgées que Jake. C'était malsain.

Je continuais à travailler le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil viennent m'éblouir.

Je me levais alors de mon fauteuil et m'étirais. J'étais fourbu et j'avais besoin d'un bon café bien noir.

Je descendais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je constatais que la cafetière était à moitié pleine. Je me retournais pour regarder autour de moi et vit que la porte fenêtre était ouverte. J'allais donc voir qui y était.

Je croyais rêver...

Bella était allongée sur un des transats, habillée de... presque rien... un petit short qui laissait voir le bas de ses fesses et un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. Elle était endormie et encore plus belle si c'était possible.

Je laissais mon regard parcourir son corps, j'avais une envie folle de la toucher...

Je m'agenouillais devant elle quand elle se mit à parler...

"Tu me fais mal James"

James ?

"Non laisse moi !"

Son visage se contracta et je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Instinctivement ma main s'approcha de son visage pour essayer cette petite goutte avec le pouce, puis très vite j'en voulu plus. Du bout des doigts je descendis vers son cou... sa peau était incroyablement douce... je continuais comme ça jusqu'à frôler le haut de son buste. Je délaissais rapidement cette partie de son corps pour continuer mes caresses sur ses cuisses.

J'en rêvais depuis hier et je savais très bien que ce que je faisais était nul, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Lentement je descendais le long de ses jambes... Bella était parfaite en tous points...

Je me forçais à enlever ma main de son corps, j'étais vraiment un con de profiter ainsi de son sommeil.

J'allais pour me relever quand elle dit mon prénom.

Mon dieu ! Cette fille allait me tuer ! Pourquoi avait elle prononcé mon prénom bon sang ?! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour rentrer dans son esprit et lire ses pensées.

N'y tenant plus, je fis ce dont j'avais envie depuis que j'avais passé la porte fenêtre.

J'approchais mon visage du sien, me délectant de son odeur. Son souffle venait taquiner ma peau... J'étais presque au paradis lorsque mes lèvres frôlèrent légèrement les siennes pour un baiser très chaste, contrairement à mes pensées.

Si j'avais eu plus de courage, je l'aurais réveillée, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi, alors je me contentai de lui voler un baiser.

Finalement je me relevais et rentrais dans le loft pour refaire du café.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Chanson du début : Muscle Museum - Muse**


	3. Petits jeux entre

Un nouveau chapitre du POV d'Edward ! Celui sera un peu chaud sur la fin, Edward se laisse aller héhé

EMMA 555 : Ouais... Edward a compris LUI lol faut juste que Bella réalise et que le jeune homme se lance ! Autant dire qu'on est pas rendus lol

babounette & aline1320 : Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Pegase : Bah Edward reste un mec hein ! Heureusement pour Bella, il s'est rangé des voitures ! Et euh.. ta phrase est certes cliché, mais je ne t'en veux pas lol Merci !

Twilight007 : Ouais ! Tellement mignon qu'on en mangerait lol

Crisou : Merci ! Et je vous réserve d'autres moments aussi agréables ! Et ça commence avec ce chapitre ^^

sophiebelier : On aimerait toutes avoir le même à la maison ! Bon pour moi c'est chose faite lol

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 – Petits jeux entre ...**

_"__You're so happy now _

_Burning a candle at both ends _

_Your self-loving soothes _

_And softens the blows you've invented__"_

Le café était prêt... J'hésitais à retourner près de Bella... J'en avais envie, mais son corps m'attirait irrésistiblement. Les pensées qui me venaient n'avaient rien de chastes et j'avais peur de la faire fuir. L'avoir eu dans mes bras hier, même furtivement, m'avait apporté un bien être fou. Comme si je n'étais rentré chez moi qu'à son arrivée ici.

Inconsciemment je me dirigeais vers la terrasse... Mes idées étaient de plus en plus lubriques, j'imaginais Bella nue contre moi. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie d'une femme, autant envie de lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible. Je voulais la sentir onduler sous mes caresses, l'entendre gémir, crier mon prénom. Me demander d'accentuer mes mouvements en elle, je voulais la goûter, la sentir, la toucher sans jamais plus m'arrêter.

Mon dieu ! J'allais devenir fou si je ne la touchais pas de nouveau !

Je m'agenouillais de nouveau près d'elle. Plus je la regardais et plus je la trouvais belle.

Instinctivement, mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. A ma plus grande surprise elle répondit à mon baiser. Interloqué, je reculais.

Elle dormait toujours... Je n'avais pourtant pas rêvé !

_- Edward..._

Putain ! Je rêvais de l'entendre gémir mon prénom et voilà qu'elle le faisait ! Bon ok, en rêve, mais quand même ! C'était... wouah ! Je réagis immédiatement, mon sexe déjà mis à mal par mes pensées, se redressa au maximum. Alors je perdis le contrôle. Ma main glissa sur ses jambes, remontant sur ses cuisses jusqu'à son mini short. Je la caressais par dessus le tissu, elle gémit de nouveau et bougea légèrement, entre-ouvrant ses cuisses. Ma langue glissait le long de son cou, sur sa mâchoire pour finir sa route sur ses lèvres.

Bella était la femme la plus sensuelle existant ! Même en dormant elle arrivait à rendre un homme fou de désir.

Je décidais d'arrêter, je ne voulais vraiment la réveiller, pas comme ça. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait sa réaction.

C'était très difficile de m'écarter d'elle, mais je le devais. Je devais aussi me calmer. Finalement, il fallait que je la réveille. Elle finirait par avoir mal au dos sur ce transat.

Je me relevais péniblement et me forçais à penser à autre chose. Mais quoi ? Emmett !! Ce type avait le don de gaffer comme personne ! Sa soeur et lui faisaient la paire, Alice survoltée et Emmett toujours à rire et faire des blagues. Ils étaient mes cousins, mais aussi plus que ça. Nous avions toujours été très complices et mon départ des Etats-Unis n'y avait rien changé. Au contraire, je dirais que nos liens s'étaient renforcés. J'étais fils unique, c'est pour cette raison que mes parents m'envoyaient souvent chez Carlisle et Esmée. A cette époque nous habitions à quelques kilomètres de Phoenix, je pouvais donc y aller comme bon me semblait. J'aimais ma famille et ils m'aimaient plus encore.

J'aurai aimé rencontrer Bella avant...

Bella...

_- Edward ne me laisse pas..._

_- Jamais je ne te laisserai Bella..._

Je ne pouvais déjà plus envisager cette possibilité... Je me décidais enfin à lui faire quitter ce morceau de bois où elle c'était endormie.

Je remarquais un livre au sol et le pris.

"Les hauts de Hurlevent". Ca ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. J'aimais aussi beaucoup ce livre et comme Heathcliff, je serais prêt à tout s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella.

Je posais une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

_- Debout Bella au bois dormant... tu vas avoir le dos cassé dans ce fauteuil... _Elle bougea un peu en gémissant. Mon dieu ! _Je t'ai refais du café..._

_- J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je veux juste finir mon rêve... Qu'on me laisse dormir !_

J'eu un petit rire avant de lui dire.

_- Mais tu ne rêves plus ma douce... ouvre les yeux..._

Elle s'agita et je lui demandais si elle était réveillée, ça réponse me fit rire. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'était?! Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et je capturais son regard.

Je lui souhaitais le bonjour et lui demandais si elle avait bien dormi. On échangeait encore quelques banalités et je lui proposais de lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait cette nuit, on parlait un peu de Lili et elle me fit une grosse frayeur en me rappelant que plus ma cousine dormait, plus elle était en forme. Elle éclata alors de rire et à ce moment là, j'étais au paradis...

J'attrapais sa main pour l'aider à se relever, quand je réalisais que je tenais toujours son livre.

Nous commencions alors à parler du livre... ou plus exactement de l'amour. Mon coeur s'était serré douloureusement quand elle me dit avec une voix pleine de douleur, que l'amour faisait souffrir.

Je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait faire comme mal. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que depuis que Bella avait fait son apparition, j'aurai pu donner ma vie pour la voir sourire, la rendre heureuse.

Je ne voulais pas être Heathcliff et souffrir toute ma vie pour un amour impossible, je ne voulais pas perdre celle qui était devenue ma raison de vivre et d'exister.... Je la connaissais à peine, mais je savais que sans Bella, m'a vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Je lui demandais si elle ne croyait pas en l'amour. Je voulais savoir, tenter de comprendre pourquoi parfois elle avait le regard aussi triste. Je détestais plus que tout la voir pleurer.

_- Non... enfin si, un peu plus depuis quelques heures._

Quoi ? Comment ça depuis quelques heures ? Je la fixais, essayant de comprendre... Est-ce qu'elle aussi... Non... impossible !

Pourquoi pas après tout... Si seulement...

Après quelques instants, je me préparais à lui faire une tasse de café, quand elle sortit légèrement les griffes à cette annonce.

Elle était un peu vexée par le fait que j'avais insinué qu'elle aurait pu se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, en allant à la cuisine. Elle était absolument craquante avec cette moue sur le visage.

Encore une fois, les mots sortirent sans que je les y invite et je me retrouvais avec les joues en feu, tout comme elle. Alors une fois de plus je laissais mon regard plonger dans le sien... Ses yeux me donnaient envie de la serrer contre moi et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Je voulais tout de cette fille et je voulais absolument tout avec elle.

Si nous avions été seuls ici, je crois que je l'aurais prise dans mes bras, pour la monter au studio et lui jouer ce morceau que j'avais tant de mal à finir. Puis je lui aurais montré tout ce que je ressentais pour elle... je lui aurais dit...

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ?

_"Que tu l'aimes ? Pas mal pour commencer, non ?_

_Je l'aime... Oui ! Je suis totalement raide dingue de cette fille !_

_Et ben, y a plus qu'à !_

_Facile à dire... beaucoup moins à faire..._

_Quand on veut..._

_On peut pas toujours !"_

C'est ce moment que choisit Alice pour arriver. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre bulle d'intimité, que nous ne l'avions pas entendue. Si ça commence comme ça, on est mal...

Bella proposa alors de nous faire un petit déjeuner, Alice était folle de joie et Bella, gênée devant l'expansivité de son amie qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges au sujet de sa cuisine. Nous avions un point commun de plus, ce que souligna ma cousine malicieusement. Ce que j'acquiesçais avec un petit sourire.

Puis Alice entreprit de m'interroger sur Jake, elle savait pas mal de choses sur lui, mais voulait savoir quel genre d'homme c'était hors des projecteurs. Je tentais de lui donner un avis objectif, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. A part en studio, Jake était tout le temps en représentation, à jouer un personnage qui n'était pas lui. Difficile dans ses conditions, de cerner qui il était vraiment. J'essayais d'expliquer ça à ma cousine, quand une douce odeur vint titiller mes narines. Je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Elle nous tournait le dos et je pouvais l'admirer à loisir. Son short ne couvrait vraiment pas grand chose, mais dessinait parfaitement ses fesses. Comme j'aimerais me placer derrière elle et les lui caresser.

STOP ! T'es pas tout seul mec !

Je voulais qu'elle se retourne, je voulais voir son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux et ses sei... Non ! Je devais me reprendre !

Je sortis alors une phrase des plus banales sur cette odeur qui me donnait faim... S'il n'y avait que l'odeur...

Heureusement ma cousine parla... enfin... ce qu'elle dit me fit replonger dans mes idées salaces et je pensais que je pourrais m'habituer à autre chose que les petits déjeuners de Bella.

Oups... je n'avais pas fait que le penser !

Evidemment, Alice m'avait entendu et Bella aussi ! Vite un trou de souris que j'aille me cacher ! Et puis c'était quoi ces réactions de gonzesse ? Depuis quand je rougis moi ?!! Sur Bella c'est totalement craquant, mais sur moi ! Erk !

Ah, ah ! Bien sûr ! Ca non plus n'avait pas échappé à ma cousine ! Pff...

La phrase qu'elle dit me fit réfléchir. Je n'étais que rarement gêné devant une femme, pourquoi Bella me faisait-elle cet effet là ?

J'étais intimidé, impressionné... C'est alors que notre conversation sur "Les haut de Hurlevent me revint" et je déclamais un passage du livre que j'aimais beaucoup.

_**"Et ici vous voyez la différence de nos sentiments : s'il eût été à ma place et moi à la sienne, bien que je le haïsse d'une haine qui a empoisonné ma vie, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur lui. Ayez l'air incrédule tant qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne l'aurai jamais banni de la société de Catherine tant qu'elle aurait désiré la sienne."**_

A mon grand étonnement, Bella continua.

_**"Dès le moment qu'elle aurait cessé de lui porter intérêt, je lui aurais arraché le cœur et j'aurai bu son sang ! Mais jusque-là, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas, jusque-là je serais mort à petit feu avant de toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête."**_

J'étais ravi ! Mieux ! Sur un nuage en compagnie d'un Ange ! Pour la remercier je lui fis un petit sourire. J'étais littéralement subjugué.

_"Hey reprend toi mec !_

_J'aimerais bien !_

_Oh c'est pas vrai ! Rendez-lui sa tête et son cerveau !_

_Ferme là et laisse moi planer !"_

Une fois de plus Alice sauva la situation, je vais devoir la remercier pour ça et elle me dira que je vais lui être redevable pour l'éternité ! Tout compte fait, je ne la remercierais pas !

Bella avait trouvé un surnom parfait pour Alice : Pikachu ! Entendant ça, je n'avais pas pu me retenir d'exploser de rire, entrainant Bella, ce qui déplut évidemment à ma cousine.

Peu m'importait, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un capable de la faire taire et j'allais en profiter plus que de raison ! Ca serrait ma vengeance pour toutes ses années où elle me prenait pour son toutou ! Ca n'avait rien de méchant, mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle ait ce contrôle sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et avec Bella, mon courage revenait ! J'allais lui en faire baver !

Nous continuâmes encore un peu à taquiner Alice, jusqu'à ce que Bella s'en veuille et aille prendre ma cousine dans ses bras.

Tu es faible Bella !

_"Dit celui qui ne peut pas résister à la tête de chat potté de sa cousine !_

_TG !"_

Moi aussi je voulais un câlin de Bella ! Quand elle m'ouvrit un bras, je cru défaillir, mais bien vite je m'y engouffrais et les serrais toutes les deux contre moi. J'avais l'odeur des cheveux de Bella sous le nez, la peau de son cou à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et son corps ferme contre le mien... Mon bras resserra sa prise autour d'elle, pour la coller un peu plus à moi.

Je sentais mon sexe réagir encore plus que mon coeur et décidais de me dégager.

J'allais vraiment devoir apprendre à me contrôler mieux que ça. C'était affolant l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi !

Alice, (encore elle, vraiment je devrais faire quelque chose pour la remercier de me sauver la mise aussi souvent !) me demanda ce que j'avais prévu aujourd'hui. Je lui expliquais donc que Bella et moi resterions ici, je devais lui expliquer certaines choses et lui montrer mon travail.

Mais je restais vague en ce qui concernait sa surprise. Bella étant au courant, j'allais devoir mettre mon costume de chevalier pour la sauver des griffes acérées de ma cousine. Ou peut-être pas remarque ! Je voulais la voir rougir, voir comment elle se défendrait face à son amie. Je voulais voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'Ange.

Pendant que je taquinais Bella à ce sujet, j'entendis Alice qui demandait si elle était de trop. Je lui signifiais par un "Au revoir" que c'était le cas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction !

Elle me menaça de la pire des tortures : Les chatouilles ! Je ne les supportais pas et ma cousine le savait.

Avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un geste de replis, elle s'était jetée sur moi et je me retrouvais à sa merci... sur le sol...

J'allais mourir ! J'étais à bout de souffle quand j'appelais Bella à l'aide et je pensais ma dernière heure arriver quand elle me demanda pourquoi elle m'aiderait.

La seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment fut "Parce que tu m'aimes."

Bravo Edward ! Continue de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité ! Va rattraper ça maintenant ! Le pire, c'est qu'une fois de plus mes joues me trahirent ! Je devais me sortir de là ! Trouver quelque chose, trouver quelque chose ! Vite !

Amis ! Voilà ! Bella m'aimait comme une amie !

Vu la tête de ma cousine, je compris qu'elle n'avala pas cette couleuvre ! Je lui fis remarquer que son cerveau s'échauffait à force de réfléchir et pour se venger elle reprit ses chatouilles.

Lui changer les idées ! Trouver quelque chose qui la fera arrêter !

Un truc sur Bella ? Non !

Cherche Lycos bordel !

SA SURPRISE !!

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement quand j'évoquais l'heure proche de sa surprise. D'un coup de reins, je la fis passer sous moi et lui bloquais les bras au dessus de la tête. Le petit lutin se retrouvait coincé, enfin ! Je lui fis promettre de ne pas ennuyer Bella avec des questions sur sa surprise, en la menaçant de détruire à nouveau une de ses robes pour la punir.

J'avais déjà réussi ce genre de vengeances quand nous étions enfants. Sa robe préférée avait finit comme jouet lorsque que je l'avais donné au chien du voisin. J'étais prêt à recommencer si elle devait harceler Bella.

Je prenais mon rôle de chevalier servant très à coeur et j'espérais que ça plairait à Bella.

Pour en être sûr, je lui demandais et le sourire qu'elle me rendit m'emporta au 17ème ciel... J'étais comme un gamin devant LE camion de pompier qu'il avait commandé pour Noël.

Elle était merveilleuse et j'étais littéralement envoûté... Un jour, cette femme sera à moi, et à ce moment là, je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse. Mais en attendant, l'heure tournait et Jake allait bientôt arriver.

C'est d'excellente humeur que j'aidais les filles à ranger la cuisine. Je restais le plus possible près de Bella. Jouant avec elle lorsqu'elle faisait la vaisselle, rougissant lorsque très souvent son corps venait se frotter contre le mien, sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Heureusement elle ne remarqua pas mon trouble quand elle vint se placer derrière moi pour attraper un bol qui trainait. Sentir la chaleur de son corps et ses seins se presser contre mon dos, m'avait presque rendu fou.

Il fallait que je me calme et très vite ! Je montais les escaliers, suivit par les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Quand Bella demanda à Alice de lui parler d'une chose, que cette dernière avait oublié de lui dire. Ma cousine me demanda combien de temps elle avait avant sa surprise et décida qu'elles avaient largement le temps de discuter, avant de se préparer.

J'intimais l'ordre à Alice de ne pas tuer Bella, après avoir proposé à cette dernière de me rejoindre au studio dés qu'elle serait prête.

J'avais envie d'être avec elle... juste nous deux... c'était un besoin vital. Je passais par ma chambre prendre des vêtements, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, je laissais mes pensées m'emporter.

J'imaginais que Bella rentrait dans la pièce et qu'elle me rejoignait sous l'eau. Son corps de déesse tout près du mien... Je l'attirais alors contre moi, la regardant dans les yeux en essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour... Ma bouche dansait sur la sienne, je caressais ses lèvres et quand elle entrouvrit la bouche, ma langue alla rejoindre la sienne pour une danse langoureuse. Mes mains partaient à la découverte de son corps, de ses épaules à son dos, puis ses fesses. Lentement elles passaient sur son ventre et encore plus lentement, elles remontaient sur ses seins...

Bella frottait son bassin contre le mien et mon envie d'elle se fit plus importante.

Ses mains alors sur mon torse se firent avides et entamèrent une descente beaucoup trop lente à mon goût. Quand elle en posa une sur mon sexe, je cru exploser de plaisir. Cette sensation était exquise...

Quand elle commença à me caresser, j'ai cru mourir... ses mouvements de va et vient comblaient ce manque d'elle que j'avais depuis hier... j'étais au nirvana...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je constatais que j'étais seul et que ce n'était pas la main de Bella qui œuvrait sur mon sexe, mais la mienne. Alors je refermais les yeux, imaginant de nouveau Bella avec moi, dans cette douche... Peu après je sentais une vague de plaisir m'envahir. Je devais me mordre le poing pour ne pas hurler tellement c'était fort. J'étais haletant et mon corps tremblait... C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort en me contentant tout seul... Je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ce serait, si un jour j'avais la chance de faire l'amour à Bella...

Malgré mon plaisir, je me sentais mal... Voudrait-elle un jour que je lui fasse l'amour ?

Je devais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait... ce qu'elle voulait, sinon ça allait me rendre dingue.

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain, j'avais juste mis un jean. Je finirais de m'habiller plus tard.

Je devais penser à autre chose et pour ça, une seule solution : la musique.

Je m'enfermais donc dans mon studio et tentais de finir la berceuse que m'avait inspirée Bella...

La fin me manquait. Non... il manquait quelque chose à cette berceuse et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que c'était. Je voulais que ce soit Bella, sa vie, ses peines, ses bonheurs. Mais il me manquait des détails qu'elle seule pouvait me donner.

J'entendis frapper à la porte. Sûrement Bella. Je lui dis d'entrer et me replongeais dans sa berceuse.

Je savais qu'elle était là, mais je n'osais pas la regarder. Je sentais son parfum...

N'y tenant plus, j'arrêtais de jouer et je levais la tête vers elle. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Elle avait posé une main sur le piano. Son t-shirt de Kurt Cobain lui allait à ravir. Le bleu était vraiment sa couleur. En parfaite harmonie avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Quant à son jean... il la moulait parfaitement, révélant ses courbes parfaites.

_- Hey ! _Lui dis-je

_- Hey !_

_- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé avec Alice ? _Demandais-je inquiet

_- Oh elle a tenté. Mais elle s'est rappelée de ce que tu avais fait à une de ses robes, alors elle a lâché l'affaire._

J'éclatais de rire à ce souvenir.

_- Je vois qu'elle a très bonne mémoire. Tant mieux ! Même si j'aurais apprécié de te venir en aide._

_- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, tu auras bien plus d'une occasion de jouer les preux chevaliers ! _

_- Je pense oui. _Cette idée me fit sourire encore plus

_- Tu composes ? C'est pour Jake ? _

_- Oui et non. C'est quelque chose pour moi... enfin... pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas pour Jake. _J'avais envie de lui dire... mais ce n'était pas finit...

_- Oh... je peux l'entendre ? _Elle avait vraiment l'air de le vouloir ?! Merci mon dieu !

_- Euh... c'est pas totalement finit mais... ça te ferait plaisir ?_

_- Oui bien sûr ! Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_- Au contraire... J'aimerais te faire écouter. _Si elle savait comme j'avais envie qu'elle entende cette mélodie... comme je voulais la finir pour lui offrir.

_- Alors d'accord, mais seulement quand tu auras terminé._

_- Ok..._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. J'aurai aimé qu'elle me force à lui jouer ce morceau, qu'elle me donne son avis.

Au lieu de ça, je repris mes partitions et tentait d'aboutir à quelque chose. Mais sa présence me troublait. J'aurai aimé la serrer contre moi.

De temps en temps, je lui jetais un regard. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées. A quoi pense t-elle ? Je voulais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me fasse confiance.

Je tentais alors quelque chose.

Tu as l'air ailleurs...

Elle sursauta légèrement et me raconta qu'elle aurait aimé savoir jouer du piano, mais que ça mère l'en avait empêchée. Elle s'était donc rabattue sur la guitare. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son père apparemment. Elle m'annonça qu'elle n'avait plus repris sa guitare depuis la mort de se dernier et je pu lire énormément de chagrin dans ses yeux. J'étais confus. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de ça... Je me haïssais de lui faire revivre cette douleur. Mon père était vivant et en pleine forme, mais je pouvais comprendre sa détresse. Je décidais de lui demander de m'accompagner un jour. Elle à la guitare et moi au piano. En hommage à son père.

Je tentais une fois encore de la faire parler, en vain. Alors je lui fis promettre de venir me parler si elle en ressentait le besoin, je serais toujours là pour l'aider.

Elle détourna la conversation en me demandant si j'avais fini. Je lui mentis en lui répondant "Presque".

Je croisais de nouveau son regard humide et j'eu autant de peine qu'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit dans mes yeux, mais elle prit ça pour de la pitié.

_- Je suis pitoyable hein ? _Quoi ? Pitoyable ? Alors qu'elle souffrait ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser dire ça !

_- Non Bella, pas du tout ! Tu as perdu ton père et je sens que vous étiez très proches, il faudrait être insensible pour ne pas comprendre ton chagrin._

_- Merci Edward..._

_- De ? Je ne comprenais pas..._

_- Ce que tu viens de dire. _Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue, qui s'enflamma en même temps que sa jumelle.

Je la fixais... encore... comme j'aurai aimé lui retourner ce baiser... en moins chaste, ça va de soi. Je voulais de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres et surtout... la serrer contre moi.

Toc, toc, toc

Alice... je lui dis de rentrer d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurai voulu. Elle quémanda une fois encore sa surprise, j'eu à peine le temps de lui répondre que la sonnette retentit.

Nous sommes descendus rapidement et voulant laisser le privilège à ma cousine d'ouvrir à Jake, je lui dis :

_- A toi l'honneur Alice._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson du début : Fury -Muse**


	4. Rapprochement et dédicace

**Enfin le 4ème chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour celui là. Le POV de Bella étant très long, je devais faire attention à ne pas trop reprendre ce qui avait déjà été dit. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices !**

**babounette Galswinthe et sophiebelier : Encore et encore merci !**

**EMMA 555 : Avec Edward c'est toujours plus clair lol Il lui dit pas clairement, mais il en a au moins conscience.**

**Bebe8669 : Le POV Edward sera plus hot que celui de Bella, c'est bien connu que les mecs osent plus facilement se lâcher que les nanas lol**

**Sophie : Et t'as encore rien vu lol**

**liliputienne31 : Merciiiiiiiii ! La suite c'est plus bas !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 4 Rapprochement et dédicace**

_"My life _

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the cells that would die just to feel alive_"

Alice hésitait... Sa main était posée sur la poignée de la porte depuis un moment. J'avais prévenu Jake d'être patient et d'attendre. Heureusement, sinon le connaissant, il se serait acharné sur la sonnette !

Ma cousine nous regarda et se décida enfin.

Les yeux fermés elle ouvrait lentement la porte. J'étais tendu, le suspens que Lili nous faisait vivre était intolérable. Même pour moi qui savais qui était derrière la porte. Bella n'était pas mieux. Quand je vis qu'elle me regardait, je me détendis et lui fit un grand sourire.

Puis je me décidais à aider Alice. J'ouvrais la porte à sa place.

Jake cria dès son entrée, ce qui eut pour mérite de réveiller ma cousine. Elle le fixa hallucinée et cet abruti de chanteur gâcha tout !

Il détailla Alice de haut en bas, sans aucune gène, puis l'enlaça de façon éhontée ! S'il n'y avait pas eu deux femmes dans la pièce, je l'aurais attrapé pour l'envoyer valser dehors !

C'était ma cousine bon sang !

Alice était complètement déstabilisée, ses yeux passaient de la haine à l'incompréhension.

Bella attira l'attention de Jake en parlant. A ce moment là je vis rouge. Comment osait-il toiser Bella de cette façon ?! C'était outrageusement indécent ! En plus cet abruti m'appelait "Eddy" ! Combien de fois allais-je devoir lui répéter que je m'appelais Edward ?! Je pris sur moi pour faire les présentations, Alice était de plus en plus énervée. Bella se rapprocha de moi et je lui posais la main sur les reins, pour la calmer mais aussi pour m'aider à ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce chien ! Elle lui remit les idées en place très rapidement. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours !

Puis Ali explosa. Jake allait avoir mal, très mal.

Elle s'emportait souvent pour des broutilles, mais quand elle s'énervait réellement, on avait plutôt intérêt à trouver un bunker pour se planquer.

Jake en pris pour son grade, il passa d'idole à goujat en quelques secondes. Il regardait ma cousine incrédule, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite comme ça.

J'étais de plus en plus crispé, énervé. Je sentis une main sur ma joue, me forçant à tourner le visage. Bella... Elle me regardait. Alors je perdais tout contact avec la réalité, plongeant dans ce marron tellement appétissant.. tellement envoûtant. Elle m'apaisait... Elle était mon miracle personnel.

Un raclement de gorge me ramena sur terre.

Oui... Jake avait plus que merdé et Bella le lui rappela. Il demanda à Alice ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se racheter et je voyais que ma cousine réfléchissait à ce qui serait le plus humiliant pour lui. J'ajoutais dans un souffle qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Ma rage était revenue et je mourrais d'envie de lui faire mal... très mal...

Mais ce n'était pas mon combat. Alice était la plus blessée dans l'histoire et je savais qu'elle saurait comment essuyer cet outrage.

Pourtant je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Elle força Jake à se mettre à genoux, l'humiliant verbalement au passage, pour qu'il nous présente des excuses.

C'était presque jouissif de le voir, totalement soumis à nos pieds. Même lui frapper dessus ne m'aurait pas donné autant de plaisir !

Ce qu'il dit me laissa sans voix, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer entendre Jacob Black se traiter de sous merde ! Mais je doutais de sa sincérité, ce type était tordu, je savais qu'il n'hésitait pas à se rabaisser pour amadouer les gens. Je m'approchais de l'oreille de Bella pour partager mes idées avec elle. Tentant de la rassurer, je lui signifiai mon intention de jouer les preux chevaliers plus ardemment. Sa réponse me surpris, mais je ne le montrais pas. Puisqu'elle aimerait s'y habituer, j'allais tout faire pour. Sans le savoir elle venait de m'ouvrir une porte, je n'allais plus hésiter autant qu'avant et lui montrer à quel point elle me plaisait, à quel point j'avais envie d'elle, mais surtout combien je l'aimais.

Alice et Jake étaient en grande discussion, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, par contre Bella semblait énervée à cette vue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait de voir Alice et Jake discutant comme deux amis l'énervait à ce point.

Elle héla Alice lui demandant audience. Tout s'enchaina. Elle reprochait son pardon hâtif à ma cousine, laquelle répondit que tout homme y avait droit (oui mais quand même !).

Bella s'en alla, grimpant les escaliers, folle de rage, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'entendis la porte claquer, puis plus rien.

La vision de Bella aussi énervée m'avait fait mal. Comment Alice, sa meilleure amie pouvait lui faire ça ? Comment ce clébard de Jake avait osé mettre la femme de ma vie dans cet état ?

J'explosais à mon tour, ne pouvant plus contenir ma rage. Ma voix était basse mais on sentait bien toute la tension qui m'habitait, de plus je ne voulais pas crier. Bella était assez mal sans en rajouter.

_- Explique moi comment toi Alice, tu peux prétendre être sa meilleure amie ? TAIS TOI ! _Je lui pointais un doigt sous le nez_. Bella ne comprend pas comment, après qu'il t'ait humiliée, tu puisses faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé ?! As-tu seulement regardé son visage une seule fois depuis qu'il est arrivé ? TU ME LAISSE PARLER ALICE ! Tu étais une fois de plus tellement concentrée sur ta petite personne, que tu n'as pas remarqué la douleur des autres ! Et toi Jake ! Ose encore une fois, traiter ma cousine et Bella de cette façon, je te ferais exploser la gueule, jusqu'à ce que même ta mère ne te reconnaisse plus ! Maintenant Alice, donne moi une bonne raison pour que je monte voir comment va Bella et tenter d'arranger les choses !_

Elle me regardait totalement choquée. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé de cette façon, mais son insouciance me tapait parfois sur les nerfs ! Elle oubliait souvent que le monde ne tournait pas qu'autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci avait été celle de trop. Elle n'était pas la seule blessée finalement, Bella en souffrait aussi, elle aurait aimé un peu plus de soutien de la part de sa meilleure amie. J'y avais été certainement un peu fort, mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette rage.

L'un et l'autre étaient muets. Je ne m'énervais que rarement et ça les avaient surpris. Tant mieux !

Alice s'approcha et me prit la main. J'allais la repousser quand elle raffermit sa prise.

_- Edward... Je... Mon comportement est inexcusable, mais le tien... il me choque... je... je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense et je te remercie de vouloir arranger les choses. Je n'ai effectivement pensé qu'à moi, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il faille savoir pardonner. Je... je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, pour celui que tu as ressentit quand j'ai blessé Bella. Je vais monter la voir._

_- Non Alice !_ Dis-je fermement. _Tu restes ici et tu réfléchis ! Quant à toi Jake, je vais tolérer ta présence cet après midi pour ma cousine. Mais je t'ai à l'œil et au moindre geste déplacé, à la moindre parole blessante, je t'évacue pied devant ! C'est clair ? Pour vous deux ?_

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux et je montais voir comment allait Bella.

Quand je frappais à sa porte, je l'entendis se précipiter. Mais je crois qu'elle attendait plutôt Alice. Je m'excusais de ne pas être la personne qu'elle voulait voir, sa réponse me surpris. Je reprenais rapidement contenance, posais une main dans les reins de Bella pour l'entrainer vers son lit.

Je lui demandais de s'asseoir sur le lit et je m'installais près d'elle.

Bella était vraiment déçue de l'attitude de son amie, mais surtout, elle s'inquiétait.

Je devais l'apaiser. La voir aussi triste me brisait le cœur.

Sa plus grande peur était de perdre Alice, aussi, même si cette dernière ne le méritait pas, je rassurais Bella. Je lui expliquais que quand nous nous appelions, Alice ne me parlait pas d'elle, mais uniquement de sa meilleure amie. Qu'elle m'avait raconté toute sa vie et plus encore, se limitant aux choses que je pouvais savoir.

Ma cousine était vraiment très attachée à Bella. Je savais l'importance qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Je lui dis tout ça, en me montrant le plus sincère possible. En même temps, j'essayais de faire passer un peu de mes sentiments. J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressens pour elle.

Puis Bella fit une moue absolument craquante ! Mon cœur s'accéléra et je cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir de l'embrasser.

_- C'est pas juste ! _Dit-elle

_- Que me vaut cet air de Caliméro ?_

_- Tu sais tout ou presque sur moi! Mais ta chère cousine a oublié de me notifier ton existence. Donc je ne sais absolument rien de toi. Mis à part ce que j'ai découvert en arrivant ici et les quelques détails peu flatteurs qu'elle m'a révélé avant de partir._

_- Quels genres de détails ?_

_- Euh... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..._

_- Bella... dis moi... je ne t'en voudrais pas_. Qu'avait bien lui dire Alice ?

_- C'est une expression spéciale Cullen, cette grimace complètement craquante ?_

Craquante ? Je la faisais craquer ?!

_- C'est le trésor familial ! Elle nous sert à obtenir tout ce qu'on veut des misérables petits humains que vous êtes. _Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, toujours pesante.

_- Ah ouais ? Je crois que Lili ne t'a pas tout dit sur moi. Elle a omis un détail important et le surnom que tout le monde me donne._

_- Hein ?_

_- Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas me le dire._

_- Tu supposes bien ! Je vais te laisser le découvrir tout seul !_

Si je dois le découvrir tout seul, j'allais devoir la garder près de moi très souvent ! Je souris à cette idée.

_- Ça veut donc dire qu'on va devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ! D'une part pour que tu en saches plus sur moi. Ensuite pour que je découvre qui se cache derrière le masque d'Isabella Swan._

_- T'as du temps à perdre à ce que je vois !_

_- J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi._

Nos joues s'enflammèrent. Bella se cacha dans mon épaule. Je la forçais a relever la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me cache son magnifique visage. J'avais la tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Elle se trémoussait pour tenter de se relever, mais au passage, elle me donna un grand coup sur le nez.

MON DIEU que ça faisait mal ! J'étais fou de cette fille, mais à l'instant je l'aurais bien envoyé valser à l'autre bout du lit !

Pendant qu'elle se confondait en excuses, je me tâtais le nez pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas cassé. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, je sentis le sang couler sur mes lèvres.

Bella le vit et devint blême, juste avant de tomber dans les pommes. Sans perdre mon sang-froid, je l'allongeais plus confortablement et hurlais à Lili de monter. Hors de question de laisser Bella seule, même quelques secondes.

J'entendis une cavalcade dans les escaliers, avant de voir une Alice éberluée, passer la porte.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Oh mon dieu Edward ! Tu saignes !

_Calme toi Alice ! C'est rien ! Bella m'a cogné le nez par accident, je me suis mis à saigner et elle s'est évanouie. Rien de plus. On a juste à attendre qu'elle revienne à elle._

_- Elle ne supporte pas la vue et l'odeur du sang._

_- J'ai cru remarquer oui._

_- C'est une petite nature cette fille._ Dit Jake

_- FERME LA JAKE ! TOUT ÇA EST EN PARTIE TA FAUTE !_ Hurlais-je

_- Hey ! On se calme Cullen !_

_- Je lui lançais un regard peu amène, puis décidais de l'ignorer._

_- Edward, il faut te nettoyer. Où est ton armoire à pharmacie ?_

_- Dans ma salle de bain._

Pendant qu'Alice cherchait de quoi me soigner, je tournais mon regard vers Jake, il avait l'air totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait.

_- Je te préviens Jake. Pour la dernière fois. Alice et Bella ne sont pas tes jouets. Tu les touches une seule fois je te massacre !_

_- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je risque pas de tenter quoique ce soit avec ces deux furies !_

Je retenais un grognement. Ce type était vraiment pas net ! Il sautait presque sur les filles, mais était étonné qu'on l'envoie balader. J'allais le garder à l'œil !

Ma cousine revint avec des compresses et de l'eau oxygénée. Je me laissais faire, tout en tenant la main de Bella. Une fois finit, elle s'installa de l'autre côté du lit en caressant les cheveux et les joues de son amie.

Le calme ne dura pas. Alice commençais à s'exciter, s'en prenant à moi. Vraiment elle ne changeait pas !

Que voulait-elle que je fasse de plus ? Je n'étais pas médecin, contrairement à son père ! Nous étions tellement occupés à nous disputer, que nous ne vîmes pas que Bella avait enfin émergé, gardant les yeux fermés.

Elle nous demanda de nous taire, ce que ne compris pas Alice, puisqu'elle lui sauta dessus en s'excusant.

Voir l'amour qui existait entre elles, me fit chaud au cœur, j'aurai aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas, alors je compensais ce manque avec Lili, Emmett et Jazz.

Ensuite, Bella me demanda des nouvelles de mon nez. Il me faisait encore un peu souffrir, mais ça n'était rien. Si elle me croyait petite nature, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, je me penchais un peu plus sur elle, pendant qu'elle faisait un tour d'horizon de la pièce. Quand ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, je me perdis une fois de plus.

Son regard exprimait tellement de choses. Il était comme elle... fascinant...

Je lui demandais si elle avait faim et si elle se sentait assez bien pour sortir. En effet, j'avais réservé une table "Chez Napoléon", un des meilleurs restaurants Français de New York.

Elle attrapa la main que je lui tendais et dit fièrement "Je tiens debout". Elle semblait sûre d'elle, mais j'insistais. Si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, nous pouvions rester au loft.

Elle m'assura aller parfaitement bien, ses yeux me confirmèrent ses paroles et je fus rassuré. Elle partait se rafraichir un peu, pendant que nous l'attendions en bas. Alice et Jake étaient silencieux, je ne cherchais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je voulais juste que Bella redescende vite.

C'était idiot, mais elle me manquait. Je la voulais près de moi continuellement. J'avais besoin de sa présence. Quand elle arriva, je sentis mon souffle redevenir régulier et le nœud dans mon estomac, s'envola comme par magie. Un vrai miracle !

Dans la voiture, Jake et moi échangions quelques banalités, pendant que les filles étaient en grande conversation, à l'arrière. J'essayais d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais elles parlaient trop bas.

De temps en temps je jetais des coups d'oeils à Bella... Le plus discrètement possible. Elle était vraiment magnifique... ses cheveux retombaient lâchement sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage. De temps en temps une main venait replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Ses mains étaient fines et savaient se montrer douces, apaisantes. Elle avait souligné ses grands yeux d'un trait de crayon qui faisait ressortir leur couleur. Sa bouche... ses lèvres... si douces, si... sensuelles...

_"Hey mec tu conduits !_

_Tu crois que je le sais pas ?_

_Alors concentre toi !_

_Facile à dire !_

_Arrête de la regarder._

_Facile à dire..._

_RENDEZ MOI MON EDWARD !_

_Oh la ferme ! T'es pitoyable là !"_

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser... et qu'elle soit réveillée cette fois...

Ouais... mais j'avais trop peur de me prendre une baffe, donc j'allais éviter. La Bella énervée faisait quand même un peu peur !

Pourquoi Alice rit-elle comme ça ? Bon sang ce que j'aimerai pouvoir lire dans les esprits ! Savoir ce que ma cousine pensait, ce que Bella pensait...

A l'évidence, ce don n'existait que dans les films de vampire, je devrais donc me contenter de ma condition d'humain. Vraiment trop injuste !

Nous arrivions devant le restaurant. Je me garais en prenant mon plus bel accent Français pour prononcer le nom du restaurant. Je sortais rapidement pour ouvrir la portière à Bella, faisant signe à Jake de faire de même avec Lili.

_- Et bien ! C'est l'idée de manger dans ce restaurant qui te rend aussi galant ? Dit Bella. _

Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être sexy quand elle s'y mettait ! Sa tête était légèrement penchée et sa langue venait tout juste d'humidifier ses lèvres. J'ai cru que mon cœur venait de tomber dans mon estomac !

_- Hmm plutôt mon éducation "So British" !_ Elle éclata de rire devant mon air coincé. Encore plus belle !

_- Vous allez me vexer très chère ! Douteriez-vous de mon côté gentleman ?_

_- Que nenni mon ami. Je trouve ça absolument "Charming" !_

_- Vous me flattez._

_- Oh si peu !_

Jake et Alice nous regardaient comme si on venait de débarquer de Mars avec nos 6 bras et nos 6 jambes.

_- Il me semble que ces deux personnes sont choquées par notre comportement. Nous devrions peut-être reprendre un air plus... New-yorkais ? _Dis-je.

_- Et vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est ce fameux air ?_

_- Il suffit d'avoir juste beaucoup moins de classe !_

_- Ah ça je sais faire !_

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle allait faire ! Bella laissa pendre ses bras le long de son corps, puis commença à les balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle avança en sautillant légèrement, les jambes arquées. C'était tout simplement tordant ! Je suivis bien sûr le mouvement, très vite accompagné par les deux autres.

Nous entrâmes comme ça dans le restaurant, le maitre d'hôtel nous regarda, moitié étonné, moitié amusé.

Puis il appela une serveuse qui nous conduisit à notre table, j'étais juste derrière Bella. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Comme j'aimerai poser mes mains dessus, les caresser, les...

Mon dieu ! Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Elle avait percuté le chariot de service et se retrouvait sur... les fesses que j'admirai peu de temps auparavant. Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais lui proposais mon aide tout de même.

Alice, Jake et même la serveuse rigolaient. J'éclatais alors moi aussi. Voir la tête de Bella à cet instant avait brisé toutes mes résistances.

Elle me fit remarquer que j'étais un piètre chevalier et je lui rétorquais que j'étais trop occupé à regarder ses... fesses. Bon ça je ne l'ai pas dit, mais personne ne fut dupe. Surtout pas Jake qui se fit un plaisir de relever !

Je tentais de m'excuser en vain, même si elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle était gênée et vexée.

Quand elle me dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'on puisse abandonner mon corps, je cru m'étouffer, mais elle éclata de rire et je finis par la suivre.

J'étais troublé... Je tentais de le cacher, mais le regard d'Alice à ce moment là me prouva que je ne la tromperais pas longtemps.

Le repas suivit sans aucun autre incident. Bella avait l'air heureuse, souriant tout le temps. Jake et Alice s'étaient eux aussi détendus et je savourai le bonheur d'être assis à côté de la plus belle femme du restaurant.

Pour le dessert, je commandais deux portions de glace Pistache/Chocolat et discrètement, je demandais si on pouvait les mettre dans la même coupe. J'allais m'amuser un peu, aux dépends de Bella.

Quand la serveuse revint, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

Les cuillers étaient placées chacune d'un côté. Elle en prit une et commença à manger.

Alice nous observait, tout en parlant avec Jake. Rien ne lui échappait !

Bella porta la cuiller à sa bouche et la lécha un peu avant d'avaler la glace. J'étais... pas loin de l'orgasme !

Ce fut pire quand elle retira la cuiller ! Sa langue suivit le mouvement pour la lécher de nouveau. MON DIEU !

Pris d'une pulsion, je prenais la main de Bella pour lui faire poser la cuiller. Avec la mienne j'attrapais un peu de glace et je la fis manger. Elle était divine, sensuelle et incroyablement sexy. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rendait compte.

Le fait de la voir lécher la cuiller avant d'avancer la bouche dessus pour avaler la glace était insoutenable et très vite mon corps réagit. Je me retrouvais trop à l'étroit dans mon jean. Heureusement pour moi, la glace fut vite mangée.

Une fois l'addition payée, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau devant la voiture. Bella avait pu aller en cuisine rencontrer "Grand-mère", la propriétaire du restaurant, elle était aux anges et ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur cette mamie débordante de générosité et de tendresse.

Jake devant emmener Alice en studio, je demandais à Bella si elle souhaitait y aller également. Elle accepta. Comme ça je pourrais avancer un peu dans mon boulot. On allait faire quelques prises de voix pour tester les textes et si ça convenait, pourquoi pas enregistrer un ou deux titres.

Comme plus tôt, je regardais souvent Bella dans la voiture. La différence tenait à ce que cette fois, elle était assise à l'avant avec moi.

Des idées me vinrent à l'esprit, pas très chastes, je dois l'avouer. Je tâchais de vite les éloigner, de peur d'être de nouveau dur.

Quand nous arrivions devant l'immeuble abritant les studios Masterdisk, Alice et Bella étaient surexcitées.

Je rentrais dans le parking, une fois garé, de nouveau je me précipitais pour ouvrir la portière à Bella. Lui tenant le coude quand elle sorti, en lui murmurant que c'était par sécurité, vu que les sols étaient glissants. Mais en réalité, c'était juste un prétexte pour pouvoir la toucher... un de plus.

De là nous prenions un ascenseur vers le 5 ème étage. Jake un peu plus volubile maintenant qu'il était dans son élément, expliquais aux filles en quoi allait consister cette séance.

En arrivant, on croisait Démétri Orsalof, la pire charogne qui existait au monde ! C'était un producteur véreux et sans scrupules qui se servait de jeunes femmes innocentes, leur promettant la gloire. Au final ses filles finissaient seules et droguées, perverties par la main Orsalof ! Il paiera un jour pour tout ça.

Les filles découvraient la galerie de portraits affichée dans le couloir, je tiquais un peu quand Bella s'arrêta devant le mien. C'était la une d'un magasine de musique, qui m'avait désigné comme l'ingénieur du son de la décennie. Je le dis à Bella et haussait les yeux au ciel. Tout ça n'était que du vent. Ça ne voulait rien dire. L'aboutissement d'un disque et le sourire heureux de l'artiste, valait bien plus que tous ces titres de pacotille.

Enfin nous arrivions dans l'antre, comme on aimait l'appeler. Ce studio était immense et j'avais de la chance qu'il m'ait été réserve. A moi et à Jake aussi. Il y avait tout le matériel nécessaire et les meilleurs logiciels son du marché. Ceux là même, se trouvant dans mes ordinateurs. La table mixage était un modèle très récent et vraiment très facile d'utilisation. Je prenais un pied monstre dés que je m'asseyais derrière pour travailler.

Avec Jake nous parlions beaucoup. Il était tellement différent une fois dans son monde. Toutes les barrières étaient abaissées et il montrait enfin sa vraie personnalité.

Quand il demanda à Alice si celle-ci était prête pour sa surprise, elle nous fit un petit cri de souris très drôle. Bella la taquina en l'appelant de nouveau "Pikachu". Jake demanda pourquoi ce surnom, une fois les explications données, il en rajouta, bien sûr. Mais cette fois ce fut fait vraiment naturellement. J'aimais ce Jake là.

A partir de là, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. J'étais vraiment dedans à 500% et ce qui se passait autour m'était étranger. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'oubliais pas... Bella...

Nous fîmes plusieurs prises de voix et finalement, nous décidions d'enregistrer un de mes titres. Le seul que j'avais écrit et composé. Pour les autres, je m'étais contenté d'écrire la musique.

Quand je levais enfin les yeux, je vis qu'il était 19h. Il était temps de partir.

Alice et Jake devaient dîner ensemble, mais moi je n'avais pas envie d'aller au restaurant. Bella non plus apparemment.

Finalement nous décidions de nous retrouver plus tard au Breaking Dawn.

Une fois arrivés au loft, je m'écroulais sur mon canapé, vite rejoins par Bella.

J'étais épuisé. La nuit dernière avait été assez courte et j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir. Mais je refusais de laisser Bella.

_- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher..._

_- Quoi ? Oh... euh... non. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué._

_- A d'autres ! Tu as l'air complètement épuisé !_

_- Ce n'est qu'une façade pour tromper l'ennemi._

_- Ah ouais ? Alors tu serais partant pour une folle nuit dans New York ?_

_- Si tu fais partie de cette folle nuit, je te suis où tu veux ! _Et même à l'autre bout du monde....

_- Edward !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien..._

_- Parle Bella !_

_- Non !_

_- Bella ! J_e grondais légèrement.

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais. _Ah raté !

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une façade, mais je peux être pire qu'un vampire._

_- Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça !_

_- Un jour peut-être..._

_- C'est une promesse ? _Tellement plus que ça Bella... tellement plus...

_- On peut dire ça oui._

_- Et qui implique ?_

_- Toi, moi et morsures. _Je rêvais de la mordre. Pas cruellement, mais mordiller sa carotide... hmm...

_- Quel programme dis-moi !_

_- Et t'as encore rien vu ! _Change de sujet Cullen !_ Dis moi... tu veux manger dehors avant notre folle nuit, ou je commande un truc et on mange en regardant un DVD ?_

_- On fait ce que tu veux, mais d'abord je dois aller prendre une douche ! _Ce que je veux ? C'est une mauvaise idée ça aussi. Bella, tu es une tentatrice !

_- Pas de soucis._

Elle se leva pour commencer à monter à l'étage. Je venais de penser à une chose.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ça t'embête d'utiliser la salle de bain d'Alice ? J'aimerais aussi en prendre une. _Mais tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. NON MAUVAISE IDÉE !

Elle acquiesça en reprenant son ascension, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui Bella ?_

_- T'aurais pas tendance a oublier que tu es chez toi et donc que tu n'as pas besoin de me demander les choses ? _Je souris_._

_- Je n'oublie pas Bella, j'ai juste été élevé comme ça. Va falloir t'y habituer. _Lui dis-je en lui souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_- Et qui te dit que je ne veux pas m'y habituer ?_

Celle là je l'attendais pas ! Elle m'avait eu. J'étais plus rouge que rouge ! Je la laissais monter tranquillement, avant de la suivre.

Je trainais un peu sur la terrasse, puis n'y tenant plus, je montais me doucher.

Comme à mon habitude depuis son arrivée, des images de Bella nue envahirent mon esprit sous la douche. J'allais vraiment devoir faire bouger les choses ! Je voulais ses mains sur moi, sa bouche. Son corps contre le mien et pas ce carrelage froid.

Je m'habillais d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean que je laissais retomber sur mes hanches, puis je sortais de ma chambre.

Cette fois, j'étais presque mort !

Bella se tenait devant moi avec juste une serviette autour d'elle. J'avalais difficilement ma salive en scannant son corps de haut en bas. Ses jambes parfaitement dessinées, ses épaules fines. Résiste Edward, résiste !

Nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Je ne réfléchissais plus, mon cerveau était mort et mon cœur lui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine.

_- Euh... je vais aller m'habiller... je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de passer par ma chambre avant..._

_- ... Ahem... C'est pas grave... Et... pardon pour mon comportement mais... euh... je suis un homme et tu es... vraiment très belle... _Elle était tellement plus que ça, mais je ne trouvais plus mes mots... j'étais comme sonné.

_- Mer... merci... Euh... je te rejoins en bas ?_

_- Oui... ne tarde pas trop... _Dis-je avec pauvre sourire.

_- Ok... _Sa voix était aiguë. On aurait dit un petit couinement. Adorable !

Au lieu de descendre, j'allais dans mon studio. Mais je tournais en rond, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

N'y tenant plus, j'allais voir si Bella était prête, pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait envie de manger ce soir.

J'avançais comme au ralenti, les images de son corps juste entouré d'une serviette. Si j'avais eu plus d'audace, je lui aurais enlevée. Mon éducation m'en empêchait aussi. Bizarrement, mon côté gentleman reprenait le dessus avec Bella. Avec les autres filles, je n'aurais jamais autant hésité ou douté... l'effet qu'elle produisait sur mon comportement était nouveau et assez agréable. Ça me faisait du bien d'être attentionné avec elle. Je me retrouvais, je... vivais de nouveau.

Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésitais. Et si elle n'était toujours pas habillée ? J'arrêtais de spéculer et je frappais.

Elle me cria d'entrer. Ce que je vis aurait pu me rendre fou dans d'autres circonstances.

Sa petite robe blanche dessinait parfaitement ses formes, le ruban juste sous sa poitrine, permettait de souligner ses seins. Elle était magnifique ! J'en bégayais !

Comment j'allais pouvoir résister à l'envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon corps hurlait de douleur d'être loin d'une telle beauté. Je la complimentais du mieux que je pouvais, j'avais du mal à aligner les mots, totalement subjugué par cette femme.

Quand je pus reprendre mes esprits, je l'interrogeais sur ce qu'elle voulait diner. Je lui proposais le traiteur Italien au bas de la rue, ce qu'elle accepta.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit qu'elle serait à moi dans quelques minutes ?! Sans que je puisse les retenir les mots "si seulement" sortirent de ma bouche ! Très bas certes, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait entendu !

Je descendais l'attendre au salon, j'allumais la télévision an mettant une chaine musicale, pour avoir juste un bruit de fond.

Mon cœur avait encore du mal à se remettre de la vision de Bella dans cette robe. Il fallait que je tente de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou voulait. J'allais essayer d'interroger Alice à se sujet pendant la soirée.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et me retournais. Mon dieu ! Je m'étais trompé tout à l'heure !

_- Je me suis trompé tout à l'heure._

_- Sur quoi ?_

_- Tu n'es pas magnifique... tu es époustouflante..._

_- T'en fais trop là Edward. _J'en faisais trop ? Était-elle aveugle au regard des autres ?

_- Je ne pense pas... non... c'est toi qui ne te vois pas telle que tu es vraiment, Bella..._

_- Je me vois très bien au contraire._

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué les regards que te lançait Jake ? Ou encore les hommes au restaurant ?_

_- Euh..._

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Ce soir, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et tu verras._

_- Mouais..._

_- Alice avait raison. Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule !_

_- Ouais, sauf que moi j'avance pas à la carotte !_

_- J'espère bien ! Si je devais te faire avancer, ça ne serait pas en te couvrant de cadeaux, mais plutôt de baisers. Et bien plus encore ! Je la couvrirai d'amour et de tendresse..._

_- Assez tentant, j'avoue._

Quoi ? Demande et j'exécute Bella ! Je me mettrais à genoux afin d'exaucer tous tes désirs !

_- C'est toi la tentatrice dans l'histoire..._

_- Peut-être, mais je te promets que je ne fais pas exprès... _C'est ce qui faisait tout son charme... elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact qu'elle avait sur le comportement des hommes autour d'elle !

_- C'est encore pire... Allons chercher à manger, avant que je ne m'autorise un geste que je regretterai... cette fille va me rendre fou. _Je prononçais ces mots de plus en plus bas, mais elle les entendit. Au moins, elle saura maintenant.

Je posais ma main sur ses reins pour la faire avancer. Je voulais plus, mais elle n'était pas prête à ça... je le sentais...

Nous passions un début de soirée tranquille. Elle choisit "Iron Man" pour accompagner le diner. Comme moi, elle adorait Robert Downey Jr dans ce rôle. Longtemps nous parlâmes cinéma et musique.

J'appelais Alice pour confirmer la fin de notre soirée.

Je racontais brièvement qui étaient Jasper et Rosalie, ce que se passait dans leur boite. Je n'aimais pas parler de la vie des autres à leur place. Ce que je dis sembla la satisfaire, car elle ne posa aucune autre question.

Bella me fit subir un petit interrogatoire, c'était de bonne guerre, après tout elle ne savait pratiquement rien de moi.

Je parlais donc de moi, facilement... j'étais une personne assez secrète d'ordinaire, mais Bella avait fait tomber tous les murs de ma forteresse personnelle. J'étais bien... à ma place.

Je parlais aussi de ma famille, rajoutant quelques anecdotes au sujet d'Emmett et Alice. Ils se vengeraient quand ils l'apprendraient, mais peu m'importait à ce moment précis. Je voulais la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Elle était belle, magnifique, divine...

Elle était dans mes bras, nous ne parlions plus mais c'était intense. La sentant frissonner, je la laissai quelques instants pour aller chercher une couverture. Puis nous reprenions nos places. J'avais envie de caresser sa peau, alors je laissais mes doigts courir doucement sur ses joues où sont cou. Très doucement sur son cou, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je n'osais que très peu de gestes sur cette partie de son corps, sachant ce qui c'était passé avec James, je supposais que ça avait laissé des traces invisibles.

Mon téléphone sonna, brisant ce moment de plénitude. C'était Jazz.

_*Hey Jazz !_

_*Salut Ed' ! Vous comptez arriver à quelle heure ? Il est déjà 23h mec !_

_*J'appelle Alice et je te dis ça._

_*Ok ! On va enfin pouvoir rencontrer ta cousine et son amie. A tout à l'heure._

_*A tout de suite._

J'informais Bella de ce coup de fil qui fut étonnée de l'heure qu'il était. Mais le temps passait très vite avec elle... trop vite... Je la regardais intensément, juste pour pouvoir ne noyer dans son regard.

Je rappelais Alice et Jasper ensuite, puis nous partîmes. Je lui pris la main en espérant qu'elle ne me rejetterai pas. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle autorisa ce geste. J'étais sur mon petit nuage !

Nous arrivions devant la boite peu de temps après, celle-ci étant à deux rues de chez moi.

Alice et Jake nous attendaient. Quand ma cousine nous vit, elle nous sauta au cou.

Jake complimenta Bella de façon machiste en la prenant par la taille, j'allais lui en coller une ! Contre toute attente, celle-ci le repoussa vivement ! Je jubilais !

Nous rentrions avant tout le monde et passâmes par les vestiaires. L'hôtesse essayais une fois de plus de me draguer, mais je me rapprochais de Bella et l'ignorais royalement. Évidemment, Jake en profita. Grand bien lui fasse !

Je dirigeais la petite troupe où se trouvaient Rose et Jazz. Quand je fis les présentations, ce dernier bloqua totalement sur Alice, c'était d'ailleurs réciproque puisque ma cousine ne le lâchait pas des yeux, prête à le dévorer !

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie... toujours aussi exubérante mais tellement adorable ! Pas mon genre de fille, mais très belle.

Elle me demanda où était Alice, quand je lui dis avec qui elle était, nous nous retournions pour les voir en grande conversation, des étincelles dans les yeux. En voilà deux qui se sont bien trouvés !

Jake était parti je ne sais où, mais je m'en fichais.

Rose expliqua à Bella ce qu'étaient les soirées au Breaking Dawn, les scènes libres, où chacun avait l'opportunité de s'exprimer, avec un instrument ou simplement sa voix. Je me demandais si un jour Bella voudrait reprendre sa guitare et jouer avec moi. Je la fixais de nouveau. Jasper et Alice revinrent et elle entraina Bella sur la piste.

Moi je l'observais... ébloui et heureux.

Sa façon de danser était surprenante. Elle était dans son élément, sûre d'elle et loin d'être maladroite. Rosalie me dit d'aller la rejoindre, mais je préférais la regarder.

_- Elle te plait ?_

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Jazz._

_- Oh il suffit de te regarder !_

_- Je suis si transparent ?_

_- Bizarrement avec elle, oui._

_- Elle me rend fou... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. J'ai trop peur qu'elle me rejette._

_- Serais-tu tombé amoureux Edward ?_ Il me regardait halluciné.

_- Je suis complètement accro à cette fille ! Elle me rend dingue ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aime ça Jazz ! J'adore ça !_

_- Je suis content pour toi mec, mais un conseil, n'attend pas trop. _Me dit-il en la montrant du doigt.

Je me retournais de nouveau vers elle et... oh mon dieu !

Bella bougeait son corps sensuellement sur le titre de David Vendetta. Cette chanson avait l'air de lui donner envie de danser langoureusement. Avec Alice, elles se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher. C'était terriblement excitant, si bien que mon corps réagit instinctivement. Je me sentis durcir en regardant Bella bouger ses hanches, ses bras passant de ses hanches à son ventre, frôlant ses seins sans y arrêter, pour finir dans ses cheveux en les soulevant. Je pouvais voir sa nuque et j'eus l'envie irrésistible d'y plonger la bouche. J'allais pour me coller à elle, quand je vis Jake coller Bella.

Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Mes poings se serrèrent. Pourtant les filles me surprirent une fois de plus. Alice frappa la joue droite de Jake et Bella celle de gauche. La musique étant plus douce, je crois que tout le monde entendit le bruit que ça avait fait. Jake était resté planté sur place, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. J'aurai une bonne conversation avec lui dés que je retournerais en studio !

Alice et Bella revinrent vers nous, elles étaient très énervées. Je pris la dernière contre moi, Jasper fit de même avec Alice. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de Bella en m'excusant du comportement de ce con de chanteur. Tout ça était de ma faute, si je ne leur avais pas présenté ce type, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

On essaya de changer les idées aux filles. Jasper s'occupa d'Alice, Rose et moi de Bella.

Jazz s'approcha de moi pour me parler.

_- Ed'... ça te dit de monter sur scène avec moi ? On jouera ce que tu voudras._

_- Pourquoi pas Jazz ! "Endlessly" de Muse pour commencer. Après on fait comme tu veux._

_- Ok, mais tu chantes pour elle et tu lui fais savoir !_ Me dit-il en montrant Bella du doigt.

_- Avec plaisir !_

_- Bon je monte faire mon annonce !_

_- Ok._

Jasper avait mis le feu à la salle, rien qu'en annonçant qu'il allait jouer ! C'était un truc de malades ! Les gens aimaient quand il jouait, malheureusement, il le faisait rarement.

Quand il me demanda de le rejoindre, je commençais à avancer, avant de me retourner pour regarder Bella. Puis retournant rapidement vers elle, je lui dis "_La première est pour toi_".

Je retrouvais mon ami sur scène. Le temps d'accorder nos instruments et nous commencions.

Tout en regardant Bella, je plaquais les premières notes sur ma guitare. Je vis Alice la prendre dans ses bras et je débutais la chanson.

Quand son regard accrocha le mien, il était trop tard... j'étais déjà totalement relié à son âme... à son corps...

Il n'y avait plus que nous sur terre et je lui déclarais mon amour de la plus belle façon que je pouvais.

Cette chanson était on ne peut plus claire. J'espère qu'elle comprendrait.

Je l'aimais passionnément... irrévocablement et inconditionnellement. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. J'avais l'impression que c'était elle que j'avais cherché chez toutes ses femmes. Mais je ne pouvais pas la trouver, puisque la vie ne l'avait pas encore placée sur ma route.

Bien que j'aurai aimé la connaitre plus tôt, j'avais senti que ça n'aurait servit à rien. Je devais traverser toute sorte d'épreuves, avant d'avoir le bonheur de la rencontrer. Comme si elle était le gros lot de la loterie et moi le plus chanceux des gagnants. Elle était mon trésor, mon bien le plus cher et elle ne le savait pas encore.

Les phrases défilaient...

"**Désespérément je t'aimerai éternellement**

**Désespérément je te donnerai tout...**"

C'était ça... rien d'autre... elle était ma vie... mon soleil, ma lune, mon air... mon essentiel et mon superflu.

Je n'aurais plus besoin de rien d'autre si je l'avais elle...

Quand je terminai la chanson, je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Si elles devaient couler je ne les retiendrais pas.

Bella était aussi émue. Je pense... j'espérais, qu'elle avait compris. Je gardai mon regard accroché au sien pour commencer l'autre chanson. "Rape me" de Nirvana. Nous enchainions avec "Voodoo chile" de Ben Harper, "Mr Tambourine man" de Bob Dylan et pour finir "Wonderwall" d'Oasis.

Je retournais rapidement vers Bella. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Cette chanson m'avait fait prendre conscience de l'intensité de mes sentiments. Du fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer d'elle. Je l'aimais... et je vis dans son regard qu'elle aussi... même si pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas autant conscience que moi, elle m'aimait.

Elle me prit la main tout en gardant ses yeux dans les miens et m'embrassa

sur la joue. Elle passa un doigt léger sur mes lèvres, les effleurant à peine et me dit : "_Merci.... c'était parfait._"

Je la serrais contre moi en lui rendant son baiser. J'étais arrivé chez moi. L'enfer ou le paradis m'importaient peu sans Bella. Où elle serait, je vivrais heureux.

Je voulais rentrer... profiter de quelques heures avec elle, rien que nous deux. Je lui demandais donc si elle voulait rentrer. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Nous dîmes bonsoir à tout le monde. Jasper promis de ramener Alice, il avait un double de mes clés qu'il laisserait à ma cousine.

Toujours enlacés, je refusais de la lâcher, nous sortîmes et rentrâmes chez moi.

Au bout d'un moment elle me demanda comment avait été ma folle nuit.

- _Parfaite... Tu étais là..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Starlight - Muse**


	5. Aveux et confidences

**Voilà la suite ! Bientôt le chapitre hot ! Préparez les douches froides lol**

**Revieeeeeeeews !!**

**Sophie : Saint Edward qui a des idées impures ! Une place directe pour l'enfer ! lol**

**EMMA 555 : Je t'en prie, lâche toi ! Faut pas garder ce genre de choses pour soi, après on finit frustrée et une femme frustrée c'est pas beau à voir !**

**TataDomi : Je crois qu'Edward en fait rêver plus d'une ! Pff spajuste !**

**sophiebelier : Merci !**

**Liliputienne31 : Plus bas pour la suite ! Quoi t'es encore en train de lire ici ? Mais descend viteeeeeeeee !**

**dodo2101 : S'tu veux de l'aide pour Jake, j'suis dispo ! Je fournis batte de baseball et autres instruments de torture lol**

**Comme d'hab, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et moi je les rend dingues !**

**Thanx all !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 Aveux et confidences**

"_Don't grow up too fast  
And don't embrace the past  
This life's too good to last  
And I'm too young to care, yeah..._"

J'étais enfin seul avec Bella... Elle était dans mes bras et j'étais bien...

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à calmer mon cœur et mes envies. L'un battait à tout rompre en la regardant, l'autre devenait fou dès que je la touchais...

Jamais auparavant, je n'avais connu cet irrépressible besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, de lui parler, de l'écouter ou de simplement l'avoir dans mes bras.

Je voulais la connaître, savoir ce qu'Alice ne m'avait pas dit, mais que je devinais. Ce James lui avait fait du mal. Je l'entendais crier pendant la nuit, cependant, je n'osais pas aller la voir. Mais ce qu'elle disait était on ne peut plus clair.

J'aimerais qu'elle ait assez confiance pour m'en parler. La nuit dernière, elle avait dit "pas mon cou James ! Pas mon cou", était-ce à quoi je pensais ? Alors je lui demandais de me parler d'elle, je la sentais hésiter et elle me trouva des prétextes. Toutefois ce que je lui dis sembla la rassurer et elle commença son récit.

Une mère totalement absente dés son plus jeune âge, préférant passer son temps avec sa première fille. Un père adorateur, aimant et parti trop tôt. Bella me raconta leur complicité, au grand damn de sa mère.

Jusqu'à ce jour de remise des diplômes où Charlie partit sur une intervention d'où il ne revint jamais.

A ce moment précis, elle prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête et me raconta le pire.

Ma haine montait doucement, quand elle en arriva au moment le plus dur, je sentais mes poings se serrer et je luttais contre l'envie de tout casser chez moi. La douleur que je sentais dans sa voix me mettait hors de moi. Comment un homme digne de ce nom avait pu faire ça à une femme ? A Bella ? Elle qui était si douce, si tendre ! Malgré son caractère bien trempé, elle ne méritait pas ça. Comme aucune femme.

J'étais enragé ! Si je croisais ce type un jour, il apprendrait avec mes poings comment traiter une femme ! Je m'imaginais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame ma pitié !

La voix de Bella me fit revenir à la réalité.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui ? _Je répondais dans un souffle, incapable de contenir la rage qui menaçait de me submerger.

_- Je vais bien maintenant... J'ai tourné cette page difficile... Détends-toi s'il te plait._

_- Comment tu veux que je me détende alors que ce salaud t'a fait du mal ? Alors que ta mère fait comme si tu n'existais pas ?_

_- C'est du passé._

_- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas oublié pour autant._

_- Je ne le pourrais jamais... J'ai juste refermé le tiroir et il ne me fait plus souffrir._

Je la fixais, tentant de lui montrer mon amour et mon irrésistible envie de prendre soin d'elle.

_- Bella... _Je l'écartais un peu de moi pour mieux la voir_. C'est la troisième fois que je te le dis... je ne supporte pas de te savoir triste, mais je supporte encore moins l'idée que tu ais pu souffrir à ce point. Je... je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je sais que je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et j'aimerai contribuer à ce bonheur. Je veux faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne pleures. J'aime ton sourire et je veux le voir tout le temps. J'aime quand tu rougis, j'aime t'entendre parler et... j'aime assez l'idée de devoir être le fidèle chevalier qui sera là pour te protéger..._

Voilà, c'était dit...

_- Je... tu... je... _Son embarras la faisait bégayer, totalement craquant !_Edward c'est... merci... plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que ta cousine n'a pas fait ton éloge ! _Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a encore raconté sur moi ? _Elle m'avait dit que tu traitais les femmes comme des kleenex et que tu ne voulais aucune atta_che, _aucun lien, aucun sentiment. Que tu étais tout sauf... un chevalier..._

C'était donc ça... Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma cousine de protéger son amie. J'allais devoir en dire encore plus pour la rassurer.

_- Elle avait raison, mais c'était avant d'en savoir autant sur toi et surtout avant de te rencontrer... Tu m'as touché comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait, et ce bien avant même que je te vois à l'aéroport. J'ai juste envie de... prendre soin de toi..._

Elle me regarda, visiblement touchée, puis posa sa tête contre mon épaule. Ma bouche trouva le chemin de ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser. Que j'aimais son odeur !

Je continuais, lui demandant de pardonner d'avance mon comportement. Je risquais de devenir hyper protecteur et le pire de tout... excessivement jaloux.

Je lui avouais de pas supporter qu'un autre homme la regarde ou la touche. Surtout qu'ils le faisaient tous mal. De l'extérieur, Bella était une battante, une guerrière même, mais à l'intérieur tout était cassé. Il fallait y aller avec douceur et tendresse. L'aider à reprendre confiance dans les hommes. Nous n'étions pas tous des monstres ou des goujats.

Je l'avais certes été, mais jamais au point de Jake ou James.

A mon plus grand étonnement, elle me pardonna mes actes futurs. Elle posa ses doigts sur ma joue, ce qui me fit frissonner comme jamais. Pour cacher mon trouble, je lui pris la main et l'embrassais, avant de moi aussi caresser sa joue.

Évidemment elle rougit, je craquais complètement.

_- __Vous êtes vraiment adorable quand vous rougissez damoiselle Swan._

Nos rires étaient doux et pleins de tendresse. Cette habitude de nous parler comme au moyen âge, était venue du fait qu'elle m'appelle son preux chevalier. Notre complicité grandissait de jour en jour, tout comme nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus.

Elle ne refusait aucun de mes gestes de tendresse, ne rejetait aucun de mes baisers. Même s'ils étaient chastes, ils me comblaient.

Bella semblait heureuse et apaisée en cet instant. Malheureusement, l'heure tardive eut raison d'elle. Quand elle bailla, je réalisais qu'il était plus de 3 heures du matin.

_- Vais-je devoir te porter pour te conduire à ta chambre ou tu peux marcher ?_

_- Bien que la première solution me tente assez, je vais choisir la seconde. Chaque chose en son temps..._

Je la suivais en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle aurait aimé que je la prenne dans mes bras... mais elle voulait aller doucement...

J'irais à son pas... Je voulais Bella comme je n'avais jamais désiré une femme. Je la voulais mienne pour le reste de ma vie... j'irais à son pas oui... lentement... sûrement...

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, puis son front avant de la laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Quand elle referma la porte, elle me regardait, ses yeux débordants de joie et un grand sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

J'allais vers la mienne, la tête remplie d'images de Bella et moi. Une fois dans mon lit, je m'endormais rapidement. J'étais fatigué mais heureux.

Des cris vinrent briser mon rêve. Je pestais contre celle qui m'avait enlevé des bras de Morphée, mais surtout de Bella.

5h du matin ?! Qui pouvait hurler à cette heure ?

C'était Bella qui s'en prenait à Alice. Qu'est ce que ce petit lutin a encore fait ?

Je me levais pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Je frappais, attendant que Bella me dise d'entrer. On ne sait jamais si elle n'est pas en tenue descente.

Alice était debout devant le lit de Bella, cette dernière à moitié assise regardait ma cousine avec des yeux qui auraient pu la tuer sur place !

Je m'interrogeais et finalement compris qu'Alice avait réveillé Bella. Bien... j'allais devoir jouez les preux chevaliers et sauver ma belle des mains de se dragon sans scrupules !

_- Alice ! Sérieusement ! Tu sais que je t'adore, mais là tu dépasses les limites ! Va te coucher avant que je me décide à te trainer dans ton lit par les cheveux. Et s'il te plait... laisse au moins la chance à Bella de passer une nuit complète... Lui dis-je légèrement agacé._

Elle me regarda confuse, avant de s'excuser et quitter la chambre après avoir échangé un câlin avec son amie et sans avoir eut le dernier mot, bien sûr. Mon rôle de chevalier allait se prolonger plus tard. Je savais que pour Alice, 11h n'était pas une heure décente. Mais Bella était fatiguée et avait besoin de sommeil. Tout comme moi.

Je serais bien resté dans cette chambre, mais je ne pensais pas être capable de résister à l'appel du corps de Bella.

Pourtant je voyais qu'elle s'en voulait. Je lui demandais si ça allait, bien qu'elle acquiesça, j'en doutais et insistais.

Elle tente d'argumenter sur le fait qu'il était déjà très tôt, mais j'insistais et quémandais une place contre elle, sur son lit.

_"T'as plutôt intérêt à te tenir bien mec !_

_Pourquoi ça serait pas le cas ?_

_On sait avec quoi tu réfléchis !_

_Et si je te disais que mon cerveau a repris sa place dans ma tête et a définitivement quitté mon boxer ?_

_Je pourrais presque te croire tellement t'as l'air sûr de toi._

_Va faire un tour en dehors de ma tête 5 min et lâche moi !"_

Je m'installais près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Encore. Je ne m'en lassais pas. Sentir son odeur, sa chaleur... j'entrais presque en transe systématiquement.

Je la laissais s'exprimer, mais ce fut court. Elle devait comprendre qu'Alice abusait et qu'il fallait arrêter de culpabiliser parce qu'elle la remettait à sa place.

J'aimais Lili comme ma sœur, mais parfois elle avait un comportement d'enfant capricieuse et une petite remise à niveau ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

A contre cœur je la forçais à se recoucher. Je l'embrassais sur la tempe et me relevais. C'est là que Bella protesta et que je manquais de me jeter sur ces lèvres et sur elle également.

_- Hey ! Je t'ai pas souhaité bonne nuit moi !_ _Bonne nuit mon preux chevalier. _Dit-elle en m'embrassant. Sa bouche se posa sur la commissure de mes lèvres. Je cru mourir de plaisir.

Je la fixais intensément. Je crois que Bella voulait que je défaille, que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou je ne sais quoi encore ! Les choses se précisaient et sincèrement, j'aurai été le dernier des menteur de dire que ça ne me plaisait pas !

_- Je peux partir maintenant ?_

_- Oui... vous êtes libre Mr Cullen._

_- Merci Melle Swan._

Je la regardais une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

Impossible de retrouver le sommeil après ça, j'allais donc dans le bureau travailler un peu.

J'avais dû m'endormir malgré tout, puisque ce fut Alice qui me réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

_- Edward ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Réveille toi Edward ! S'il te plait cousin..._

_- Alice ?_

_- Non c'est la Reine d'Angleterre et Lady Di en même temps !_

_- T'es trop jeune pour être la reine et trop brune pour être l'autre, Alice._

_- Très drôle ! Tu crois que je peux aller réveiller Bella ?_

_- Tout dépend de l'heure qu'il est._

_- 10h ._ Me dit-elle.

_- Alice ! Tu avais dit 11h !_

_- Je sais, je sais... mais faut que je vous parle..._

_- Ça peut pas attendre 1h de plus ?_

_- Mais j'attends depuis hier soir !_

_- Raison de plus Alice ! Bella est fatiguée, laisse la dormir._

_- Edward ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu l'aimes !_

_- Hein ?_ De quoi elle me parle là ?

_Tu aimes Bella !_

_- Ah... euh... qu'est ce que Jazz t'a dit ?_

_- Absolument rien ! Je te connais par cœur Edward. Tu ne peux rien me cacher !_

_- D'accord, d'accord... promets moi de rien lui dire. S'il te plait... je veux... faire les choses moi même._ _Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, mais je sais qu'on est de plus en plus proches. Alors je te le demande comme un service petite soeur. Laisse moi faire._

_- Oh mon Edward ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente ! Par contre, au moindre faux pas de ta part, je te le ferais payer Edward Antony Cullen ! Bella a assez souffert !_

_- Je sais Alice... elle m'a tout dit..._

_- Tout ?_

_- Absolument tout..._

_- Alors laisse moi te dire que cette fille est folle de toi Cullen ! Je suis la seule qui était au courant de cette histoire. Enfin Emmett et moi. Personne le sait, pas même mes parents._

_- Alice... écoute moi sans m'interrompre, mais avant promet moi de garder tout ça pour toi._

_- Promis !_

Je testais son regard... elle avait l'air sincère... je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Bella avait conscience de ne pas me laisser indifférent, il lui fallait juste du temps. Si Alice s'en mêlait, elle risquait de se refermer. Et tous mes efforts seraient vains.

J'expliquais donc à ma cousine ce que représentait Bella pour moi et la force de ce que je ressentais.

Alice buvait littéralement mes paroles, son sourire s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que je parlais. A la fin elle me serra fort contre elle... cette étreinte me fit du bien... j'avais son approbation. Ça comptait beaucoup pour moi. Bella était comme sa soeur et je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne s'y oppose pas.

Quand on sortit du studio, Alice se précipita vers la chambre de Bella. Je fus plus rapide et l'empêchais de rentrer.

_- Alice Marie Cullen ! _Grondais-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller Bella._ Tu as promis !_

_- Pff Edward !_

_- Je veux rien entendre Alice ! Demi tour gauche direction les escaliers et le rez-de-chaussée ! Ouste !_

_- T'es nul Edward !_

_- Je sais, je sais ! Moi aussi je t'aime... _Dis-je avec un grand sourire_._

Sur ces mots je la suivais en bas. Il me fallait un café pour terminer de me réveiller. La nuit avait été trop courte, bien que productive.

Bella avait compris et ne m'avait pas rejeté. Je savais ce qu'elle me cachait et elle me faisait confiance.

Une fois le café fait et avalé, je m'installais sur le canapé, tentant vainement de finir ma nuit.

C'était sans compter sur Alice qui soufflait et tournait en rond.

_- Alice bon sang ! Assied toi et arrête de faire les cents pas ! Tu vas non seulement me filer le tournis, mais en plus tu vas faire un trou dans mon parquet !_

_- T'as vu l'heure Edward ?_

_- Oui merci ! Va la réveiller alors et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça ! Tu m'épuises !_

_- Que j'aille la réveiller ? Ça va pas ! Je la regardais interloqué. J'ai pas envie __qu'elle me saute dessus comme une furie ! C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que son surnom lui va à ravir !_

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de surnom, au fait ?_

_- Ooooh non ! Je ne dirais rien ! Tu le comprendras par toi même ! B'hell's est une fille adorable, mais vraiment des fois elle fait peur._

D'un coup je tiltais ! Cette façon qu'Alice avait de prononcer B'hell's... Bella avait un sacré caractère et n'hésitait pas à en faire baver à tous ceux qui lui voulaient du mal, ou qui simplement osaient se moquer. Et puis... il y avait ce côté innocent chez elle. Une innocence travaillée pour tromper l'ennemi. Cette femme était l'enfer. Reine des tentatrices. Mais aussi la plus douce d'entre elles.

Bella était "My Hell" et c'est avec plaisir que je signais un pacte avec le diable, pour être sûr de brûler, pour le restant de ma vie, près d'elle.

_- Bien ! Je consens à aller la réveiller pour toi, mais il va falloir te montrer gentille avec moi._

_- Tu veux quoi en échange ?_

_- Que tu fasses tout pour savoir ce que Bella ressent pour moi._

_- Parce que t'as pas encore compris ? _Dit-elle hallucinée.

_- Compris quoi ?_

_- Edward ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle est folle de toi ! Sauf qu'elle le sait pas encore !_ Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je regardais Alice pensif. Si elle avait raison, j'allais devoir mettre les bouches doubles pour que Bella ouvre les yeux. C'était un défi que je me ferais un plaisir de relever.

Sur ces mots, je grimpais les escaliers et entrait doucement dans la chambre de ma bien aimée.

Elle dormait toujours et elle... gémissait ? Pourquoi je suis entré ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas frappé pour la réveiller avant ?

Bella gémissait et son corps ondulait sous les draps. Elle prononça mon prénom plusieurs fois d'un air langoureux.

Moi je la regardais, je l'écoutais. Mon corps réagit instinctivement. Pourtant je devais résister.

Je m'installais près d'elle pour la réveiller en douceur. Luttant contre mes pulsions, contre le désir qui me submergeait. Contre cette envie de soulever les draps et de caresser son corps...

Je me contentais de lui caresser la joue en la regardant. A ce moment précis, je me serais damné pour un vrai baiser. Un de ceux qui vous font oublier qui vous êtes et quelle est votre place sur cette terre. Un de ceux que je n'avais jamais connu, mais que je voulais partager avec Bella.

_- Bella ? Dis-je doucement. Bella ? Réveille toi._

Je continuais de lui caresser le visage... lentement... profitant de la sensation extrême sous mes doigts.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui. Je ris doucement._

_- Qu'est-ce... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis venu te réveiller. Alice est en bas et je ne supporte plus de la voir faire les cent pas en marmonnant._

Elle me regarda complètement perdue, ce qui me fit rire plus fort.

_- Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire, mais ne veut pas venir te réveiller de peur je cite "qu'elle me saute dessus comme une furie ! C'est dans ses moment là que je me rend compte que son surnom lui va à ravir !". Il faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de surnom. Même si j'ai une petite idée sur le sujet._

_- Je te le dirais si tu me dis bonjour comme il se doit. _Son sourire fut à tomber par terre ! La lionne se révélait enfin et rien que pour moi ! Jouons Isabella, puisque c'est ce que tu veux !

_- Bonjour damoiselle Swan, votre fidèle chevalier vient vous sauver du danger électrique, qui se tient sous nos pieds. _Je montrais le sol._ Me permettez-vous de vous saluer comme vous le méritez ?_

Ça lui plaisait ! Elle était même amusée par ce petit jeu ! Je jubilais presque ! Je me penchais plus sur elle, la fixant comme un prédateur. J'avançais mon visage près du sien, lui laissant espérer autre chose. Finalement, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Frustrant ! Mais si elle voulait jouer, nous serons deux.

J'avais chaud, mes joues étaient en feu, tout comme les siennes. J'étais gêné par mon audace.

On allait voir maintenant si j'avais visé juste concernant son surnom.

_- Ce bonjour vous convient-il mademoiselle Hell ?_

_- Hey ! C'est Alice qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Non ! J'ai trouvé tout seul !_

_- Ouais c'est ça !_

_- Promis !Dis-je en rigolant._

_- Aaah et arrête de rire comme une oie ! _Elle me frappa l'épaule.

_- Aieuh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force ! _Elle m'avait réellement fait mal ! On ne dirait pas à la voir qu'elle avait autant de force !

_- Je constate que vous me preniez vraiment pour une mauviette Mr Cullen ! Je suis déçue !_

_- Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça ?_

_- Oui ! Parfaitement !_

_- Alors je vais être obligé de sévir ! Tu es peut-être l'enfer, mais je suis loin d'être un ange._

Je me relevais de façon à me mettre à califourchon sur elle et je commençais ma séance de chatouilles.

Elle était à ma merci. Son corps se frottait au mien en tentant de se dégager. Bien vite nos visages se retrouvèrent à une distance dangereuse et encore plus vite mon sexe me rappela à l'ordre. J'allais craquer... ma bouche se rapprochais de la sienne, tandis que mon regard se faisait insistant.

Une partie de mon cerveau, sembla soudain revenir à la vie ! Je trouvais la force de me relever par je ne sais quel miracle.

Les yeux de Bella étaient remplis de désir, de convoitise et... d'amour... merveilleuse beauté totalement offerte à un homme... moi...

Elle me dévisageait de haut en bas... merde ! Elle l'a vu !

"_Difficile de le rater en même temps !_

_Ça va ! Ta gueule !"_

Bella me fit un petite sourire d'excuse devant mon air gêné et je lui intimais de se lever, avant que je la prenne sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac, pour la faire descendre.

Lui offrant ma main pour l'aider à se relever, je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Seul hic, elle se retrouve pressée contre mon corps ! Alors avant que je ne sois plus mal à l'aise à cause de mon érection, je m'écartais d'elle, la tirant par la main pour qu'elle me suive.

Arrivés en bas, elle éclata de rire quand elle vit Alice presque courir autour du canapé. J'étais obligé de la suivre, trouvant vraiment bucolique l'image de ma cousine sprintant dans mon salon.

Alice pestât contre Bella en me traitant de gorille, moi presque totalement imberbe ! Elle me le paierait !

Bella se tenait les cotes tellement elle riait. Dans le même état, j'allais dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de sa drogue matinale.

Mon dieu faites que je remplace cette tasse de café ! Faites que je devienne la seule drogue dont elle ne puisse se passer !

"_Pitoyable !_

_Je sais, mais pas moins que toi._

_Je te rappelle Cullen, que c'est toi qui a une petite voix dans la tête._

_Petite voix que j'aimerais bien étrangler pour qu'elle la ferme DE-FI-NI-TI-VE-MENT !_

_Maitre indigne !_

_Comme tu dis, c'est MOI le maitre, alors TA GUEULE ! Merci"_

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand je sentis une douce caresse sur mon dos. Bella... j'aurais reconnu son touché entre mille.

Je me retournais pour plonger directement dans ses yeux, ma main remonta vers son visage. Je lui caressais la joue tout en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Quand pourrais-je lui donner plus que ça ?! J'en crevais !

_- __Votre café, mademois'hell. _Dis-je en lui servant mon petit sourire en coin.

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais trouvé._

_- Et bien... si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer et très sincèrement, ça serait dommage de me priver de ta présence._

_- Ah ah ! Crache le morceau Cullen !_

_- Non._

_- Tu vas parler, où crois moi que ça va aller mal pour toi !_

_- Tu crois me faire peur là ? _Elle était adorable !

Et c'est là que je cru ma fin était arrivée !

Son regard était intense quand elle posa sa main sur mon torse. Ma peau brûlait sous sa caresse... elle entama une descente très lente... j'étais figé, totalement sous son emprise ! Moi misérable petit humain à genoux devant l'enfer en personne ! Quand elle s'arrêta sur mon ventre, je cru que mon sexe allait exploser. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça, j'étais aussi dur que le marbre, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que m'effleurer !

Je fus obligé d'avouer avant qu'elle aille trop loin, pas certain du tout de pouvoir me contenir, alors qu'Alice était dans l'autre pièce et pouvait nous voir.

Complètement sous son charme, je lui murmurais : "_Tu es véritablement diabolique Isabella Swan et crois bien que je me vengerais._ "

Alice décida d'intervenir, trop tôt à mon goût et Bella me délaissa pour se retourner.

Comment Alice venait de m'appeler ? Le truc chevelu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?! Saleté de mini troll branché sur 220 !

_- Le truc chevelu ? Finis-je par dire_

_- Ca te va plutôt bien_. Me dit Bella.

Quoi ? Mais euuuuuuh ! Puis j'éclatais de rire devant mes enfantillages et la tête de Bella.

_- Je vais finir fou avant la fin de ces 2 mois. Je crois que je peux d'ores et déjà commander l'ambulance et la camisole de force._

_- J'empêcherai Alice de te rendre dingue._

_- Oh mais je ne parlais pas que d'elle là. Sauf que toi, j'adorerais que tu me rendes encore plus fou. _Recommence ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure Bella...et cette fois ne t'arrête pas au ventre...

_- Tu n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais dû me dire ça Cullen ! Protège tes arrières !_

_- Y a des fois où je ferais vraiment mieux de la fermer ! C'est mon problème avec toi, ma bouche réagit avant mon cerveau ! _Et pas que ma bouche !

_- Hmm y a pas que ta bouche... _Saurait-elle lire dans ma tête ? Ah non, c'est vrai... elle a une bonne vue !

_- Ouais... euh... passons ! C'est qu'un début ! Attends toi au pire ! _

_- Ooooh j'ai peur !_

_- Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de faire mumuse, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur moi ! _Oups ! Je l'avais oubliée elle !

_- Alice, Alice. Bella et moi devons absolument... je dirais même qu'il est vital pour nous, de devenir plus proches et plus complices, si nous voulons renforcer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et !_ Je lui posais un doigt sur la bouche, avant qu'elle ne parle._ Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'une petite souris surchargée d'électricité, vienne contrarier mes plans !_

Je la sermonnais comme une petite fille prise en faute. A la vue de son regard, je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait concrètement, entre Bella et moi.

On verra ça plus tard !

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle nous commanda de nous asseoir. Oui commanda ! C'était un ordre et interdiction de le discuter !

Une fois sur la terrasse et assis près de Bella sur la transat, j'allais pour la prendre dans mes bras, quand Alice me l'interdit. J'étais outré, mais malgré tout, j'obéissais.

Elle nous annonça que Jazz et elle s'étaient embrassés la nuit dernière. Ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, ils avaient passé toute la soirée à se regarder avec amour et passion, collés l'un à l'autre.

J'étais heureux pour ma Lili et mon meilleur ami. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble, se complétant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand Alice sauta au cou de son amie et quand Bella me tira la langue.

Même comme ça elle était magnifique.

Je les laissais toutes les deux pour monter dans mon studio. En effet, toute la matinée, des notes avaient défilé dans ma tête et j'étais pressé de voir si elles s'accordaient aussi bien, sur un piano.

Une fois installé, je laissais mes doigts faire leur travail. Après de longues minutes, j'arrêtais, souriant et très satisfait.

J'avais enfin finit la berceuse de Bella.

Je rejouais ainsi le morceau de nombreuses fois.

Quand j'arrêtais, je constatais que Bella était assise derrière moi, en pleurs... Qu'avait-elle ? S'était-elles encore disputé avec Alice ?

Je me levais, le cœur serré et allait doucement lui essuyer les joues...

_- Bella... ne pleures plus s'il te plait..._

_- C'était magnifique Edward..._

_- Pas tant que ça puisque tu pleures._

_- Justement... Je me suis complètement abandonnée... tu... tu as finis de l'écrire ?_

_- Oui... et..._

J'aurais aimé lui dire que c'est elle qui m'avait inspiré ce morceau, lui raconter ce que je voyais quand je le jouais, lui expliquer pourquoi... Je n'eus pas le temps...

_Bella, Edward ?! _Y a des fois où elle arrive à point nommé, mais d'autre où j'aimerais qu'elle parte loin, très, très, très loin ! Impossible d'avoir 5 minutes d'intimité avec Bella !

Bien sûr elle s'inquiéta pour son amie qui pleurait encore un peu. Évidemment, elle voulait écouter le morceau, je ne lui refusais pas, cependant, Bella devait savoir avant.

Lili nous proposa de passer l'après-midi avec Jazz et Rose dans Central Park. Bella et moi trouvions l'idée excellente. Alice prit de l'avance pour choisir les vêtements de Bella. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule !

J'accompagnais la demoiselle jusqu'à sa chambre, lui demandant doucement de ne pas prendre trop de temps. La laissant frissonnante, après lui avoir embrassé le cou, juste sous l'oreille...

J'osais de plus en plus de choses, je voulais beaucoup plus et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de tout lui avouer...

Je descendais à la cuisine préparer quelques sandwichs.

Jambon ou poulet, fromage, tomates, salade et la sauce spéciale Cullen, héritée de ma grand mère paternelle.

Je sortais bières, sodas et bouteilles d'eau du frigo. Allais chercher les 2 paniers pique-nique offerts par ma mère et ma tante, pour enfin ranger le tout dedans.

La sauce de ma grand-mère parfumait toute la cuisine. Elle était faite de vinaigre Balsamique, huile d'olive, œuf, épices. C'était une espèce de mayonnaise améliorée.

Une fois que tout fut presque rangé, les filles descendirent. Une fois de plus Bella était époustouflante dans sa petite robe noire. Je cachais tant bien que mal ma fascination.

Une fois tout chargé dans la voiture, nous primes place pour aller rejoindre Rose et Jazz.

Je sentais, sans réellement savoir comment, que cette après-midi allait changer beaucoup de choses.

Bella et moi ne pouvions plus nous tourner autour encore longtemps, sans que l'un de nous craque.

Tant pis si ça devait être moi... je ne voulais qu'elle...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Blackout - Muse**

**J'ai commencé le chapitre 6, donc ce week-end il sera en ligne je pense. Je sens que je vais passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps sous la douche moi !**


	6. Et si on jouait ?

**Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Have fun !**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 Et si on jouait ?**

"N_ow that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'll never dream of breaking this fixation  
You will squeeze the life out of me_"

Central Park n'était pas très loin de chez moi, j'avais cette chance.

Jazz et Rose s'étaient installés dans ma partie préférée, "The pond", petit coin de verdure près d'un étang. C'était calme puisque les gens préféraient Central Park Nord.

Nous étions bien, tous. Moi assis près de Bella, Alice dans les bras de Jazz et Rose... comme d'habitude elle en rajoutait des tonnes. Tout en me taquinant, elle disait quelques vérités. Je rougissais au moindre mot sortant de sa bouche. Bella avait bien tenté de m'aider, mais cela empirait la situation. Nous étions la cible de Rosalie et nous le serions encore longtemps !

J'avais pensé de nombreuses fois qu'elle irait parfaitement avec Emmett ! Il me faut très vite inviter ce dernier à New-York !

Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de toucher Bella, lui prendre la main, l'enlacer, la regarder et l'embrasser tendrement.

Quand tous les sandwichs furent avalés, Jazz proposa une partie de Base Ball.

Nous retournions donc à sa voiture chercher un peu de matériel.

_- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi Jazz. Vous êtes craquants tous les deux._

_- Wow mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ces paroles de gonzesse ?_

_- Ca va ! Je te fais des compliments et toi tu me casses ! Super vraiment !_

_- Je déconne. Je suis fou d'Alice... _

_- J'avais remarqué, _dis-je en rigolant.

_- Et toi t'en es où ? Y a du rapprochement à ce que j'ai vu._

_- J'y vais doucement... elle a vécu des trucs vraiment moches et je veux avant tout qu'elle ait confiance en moi._

_- En tout cas, laisse moi te dire qu'elle ressent beaucoup de choses pour toi, même si c'est encore un peu confus._

_- Toi et tes ressentis... _

_- Tu sais que je me trompe rarement..._

_- Oui je sais... je... je veux tellement lui donner ! Je veux qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse et épanouie... je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, mais je sais que c'est de l'amour. Le seul qui existe vraiment. Celui qui te rend très con, qui te ferait prendre une fusée pour attraper une étoile pour elle..._

_- La vache ! Edward Cullen !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Elle t'a enfin fait prendre conscience de ce que tu es... _Je le regardais sans comprendre. _Toutes ses années où tu te perdais dans n'importe quels bras, parfois même sans te souvenir de la tête de la fille le lendemain, voir une heure après. Tout ce temps où tu n'as été qu'un mauvais clone de toi. Je ne disais rien, mais te voir agir comme ça me faisait mal. Tu n'es pas ça Edward. Tu es un homme intelligent, doué, tu montres aujourd'hui que la tendresse et le romantisme existent encore. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre dans cette époque, tu es trop bon pour ça, trop altruiste. Je suis heureux que Bella ait enfin fait revivre l'homme que tu es réellement._

J'étais profondément touché par ce que venait de dire mon meilleur ami. Lui seul me voyait tel que j'étais vraiment. Lui seul savait trouver les mots justes. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé tout ce temps, mais à présent, j'étais moi... Grâce à la femme la plus merveilleuse qui existe.

Je l'étreignais brièvement.

_- Merci mon frère..._

_- De rien... prends soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Elle est importante pour Alice..._

_- Je sais Jazz... Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle mérite d'enfin avoir tout le bonheur possible._

Nous arrivions près des filles, Bella faisait une drôle de tête. Que c'était-il passé bon sang ?! Je tentais un coup pour rien.

- _Je constate que tu es toujours entière et vivante qui plus est. Je n'aurais pas à tuer Alice et Rose._

_- Je suis effectivement encore vivante, mais tu devras quand même tuer les deux zoivettes ici présentes ! La première, _dit-elle en montrant Rose_, parce qu'elle m'a harcelée, la seconde, parce qu'elle a osé me rappeler des passages plutôt gênants de mes périodes de sommeil !_

_- Je te laisse 10 min et tu risques ta vie avec Jo Dalton et Cruella d'Enfer. _Elle éclata de une femme pouvait être aussi belle ? Je lui souriait malgré moi. _Bien... et qu'elles sont les accusations à l'encontre des accusées ?_

_- Euh... Ce que tu sais suffit amplement, alors au boulot ! Grimpe sur ton cheval, sort ton épée et punit ses deux ouailles malveillantes ! _Oh ! Melle ne veut rien me dire !

_- Que nenni ! Tu dois TOUT me dire, sinon pas de représailles !_

_- Edward Cullen ! _Oui c'est moi !

_- Continue Isabella... tu es magnifique... _J'adorais la voir faussement énervée, ça lui donnait un air sauvage vraiment sexy !

_- Ne triche pas et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer, ça ne marchera pas._

_- La preuve que si. Ta voix est beaucoup plus douce d'un coup. _Hé hé !

_- Edward arrête ! J'ai pas envie de jouer là. _

_- Parce que tu joues ? _Comment pouvait-elle croire que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? Je me serais trompé à ce point ?

_- Non, je ne joue pas Edward... simplement je veux que tu me venges ! _J'étais rassuré d'un côté, mais de l'autre, je voulais savoir ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

_- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'elles t'ont dit !_

Puisqu'il fallait que j'use de mon charme pour y arriver, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, sans lâcher un seul instant.

Elle allait céder... bientôt... Elle tressaillit.

Voilà ! C'était fait ! Moi aussi je savais être diabolique pour obtenir ce que je voulais !

_- Rose voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre nous et Alice... m'a rappelé que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Sauf que ce matin je n'ai pas fait que parler apparemment._

Elle avait parlé tout doucement, devenant rouge tomate... Craquante !

_- Ne sois pas gênée Bella... bien que j'adore voir tes joues de cette couleur._

_- Merci. _Mon dieu retenez moi !

_- Bella.._Je lui soulevais le menton d'un doigt, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens._ Ne sois pas mal à l'aise avec ça. Si ça te gêne je peux prendre mes distances. Du moins tenter. Ainsi Rose te laissera tranquille..._

_- Surtout pas ! Ne t'éloignes pas de moi...J'eus un léger sourire._

_- Même si c'est ce que tu avais voulu, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner... _

C'était trop tard pour ça. Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais faire quand elle devrait retourner à Phoenix ! Je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner d'elle. Juste le fait de la laisser pour la nuit me rendait presque fou. Je tournais en rond, ne sachant quoi faire pour m'endormir ou m'occuper.

Je lui dis alors qu'elle ne devait pas être gênée par ses rêves bruyants. J'avais aimé l'entendre gémir et prononcer mon prénom. C'était quelque chose de fabuleux. J'avais adoré quand elle m'avait rendu mon baiser, alors qu'elle était toujours endormie.

Toutes ces choses faisaient partie d'elle et c'est comme ça que je l'aimais.

Par contre, elle ne voulait absolument pas me dire en quoi consistait son rêve de ce matin. J'avais bien une petite idée, mais je n'étais pas sûr.

Bella ne voulait rien révéler, alors je n'insistais pas, préférant lui demander ce qu'elle avait répondu à Rose.

Quand elle me le dit, je saisis chacun des sous entendus. Mon dieu ! Elle venait de me donner un grand nombre d'idées ! Le plan de travail de la cuisine ? Oh lui !! Quand elle veut ! Je reprenais contenance en éclatant de rire, imaginant la tête de Rose. Puis une idée me vain.

Je posais une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre prenait une de ses mains. Tout en la regardant fixement, je lui expliquais que j'aimerais la venger en tenant des propos bien plus clairs que ces allusions. Elle accepta avec un immense sourire. Légèrement sadique le sourire quand même. L'enfer oui ! C'était ce qu'elle était et je réalisais encore plus à quel point j'étais fou d'elle.

Nous nous éloignions un peu de sous les arbres pour pouvoir jouer, pas seulement au baseball.

A partir de là je ne contrôlais plus rien, surtout pas mon corps ! Heureusement que mon jean était large.

- _Hey Cullen ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir enfin tirer ton coup ! _Oh putain !

_- Sûrement Swan ! Mais je te promets de t'emmener directement en 4ème base ! _Approche Swan et tu verras de quoi je suis capable !

_- Et tu fais quoi des 3 premières ?_

_- Oh je passe rapidement par la troisième, mais la première et la seconde ne sont pas très utiles. _

_- Tu me laisserais sur ma faim ? _Oh non ! T'inquiètes pas Bella...

_- Avec le menu que je t'ai prévu pour ce soir, ça ne risque pas._

_- Intéressant !_

_- Ça le sera encore plus quand j'attaquerai le dessert. Chocolat party ! _Lécher le chocolat liquide que j'aurai étalé sur son corps... ses seins... son intimité...

_- J'adore le chocolat, ça tombe plutôt bien ! _J'étais dans un état proche de l'explosion !

_- Et tu l'aimeras encore plus de la façon dont je vais te le faire manger._

_- Ok ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! Prenez-vous une chambre d'hôtel et lâchez nous avec vos sous entendus !_

Nos allusions avaient aussi des effets sur les autres ! Bien ! Même si mon sexe menaçait d'imploser, je voulais continuer, tester les résistances de Bella. J'arrêtais de rire pour me rapprocher d'elle d'un pas lascif. J'humidifiais mes lèvres tout en la regardant. Ses joues étaient teintées d'un merveilleux rouge, j'étais presque au paradis, malgré mon sexe hurlant son envie de la faire mienne.

_- Alors Swan ? On a chaud ?_ Dis-je d'une voix langoureuse.

Elle baissa la tête vers mon pantalon. Merde ! Grillé ! Elle s'approcha de moi, collant son bassin au mien, me torturant un peu plus. Je sentis son nez caresser mon cou, tandis qu'elle se frottait un peu plus contre moi. Je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de ses seins sur mon torse, son odeur m'enivrait totalement. Je perdais presque le contrôle.

_- Je crois ne pas être la seule a avoir besoin d'une douche froide Cullen. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet. J'en suis flattée._

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Sa voix était sensuelle et terriblement excitante !

Je crois que j'aurai pu mourir sur place quand je sentis un doigt glisser sur la longueur de mon sexe. J'allais pour la serrer plus près, quand elle s'éloigna.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais lui parler, lui dire ! Tout lui avouer ! Je ne supporterai pas ce petit jeu plus longtemps !

_- Je me vengerais Swan ! Criais-je_

_- Mais j'y compte bien Cullen !_

Et voilà ! J'aurai pu jouir rien qu'en entendant ses paroles ! Oui... je devais lui dire qu'elle était devenue l'élément le plus important de ma vie.

On joua comme ça longtemps sous les regards hallucinés de Rose et ceux complètement ahuris de Jazz et Alice.

Dés que je pouvais, je touchais Bella, frôlant parfois son intimité, sentant la chaleur que son corps dégageait. Elle faisait de même, et chaque caresse posée sur mon sexe me rendait fou, mais j'aimais sentir ce contact, même si j'aurai aimé en avoir plus... beaucoup plus...

Je rêvais de la goûter, de passer ma langue sur son sexe que j'imaginais humide pour moi, je voulais titiller son clitoris, le mordiller, glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de son corps, la sentir onduler sous le plaisir que je lui donnais, pour enfin l'entendre crier mon prénom au moment de jouir. Mes mains étaient avides de la caresser, alors n'y tenant plus, profitant que nos amis s'étaient un peu éloignés, je m'approchais de Bella. Me collant contre son dos, j'empaumais ses seins. Ils étaient parfaits !

Je voulais lui proposer de rentrer et d'enfin assouvir toutes nos envies, mais je me contentais d'essayer de parler. Ma gorge était serrée et j'avais du mal à m'exprimer.

_- Explique moi pourquoi j'ai eu cette maudite idée Bella ? Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour que je puisse rester insensible._

_- Parce que tu crois que moi je suis insensible ? Et tu as eu cette idée parce que tu n'es qu'un obsédé Edward Cullen !_

_- Je crois que sur ce plan tu n'es pas en reste Isabella Swan !_

Je m'éloignais d'elle sur ses mots. Tout ce que j'avais retenu c'est qu'elle n'était pas restée insensible sous mes caresses et qu'elle m'avait laissé faire !

Tout en aidant a ranger, je réfléchissais. Quelle serait la meilleure façon de lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Que je ne la voulais pas juste dans mon lit, même si actuellement je n'avais que cette idée en tête ?

Son corps dansant contre le mien. Ses seins pointant sur mon torse. Son sexe humide appelant le mien. Je savais que cette femme me procurerait énormément de plaisir et je voulais lui offrir les plus douces caresses, les plus intenses...

Je mourrais d'envie de la déshabiller pour simplement la regarder et vénérer son corps...

Mais pas que ça... j'étais à des kilomètres de ces plans cul que j'avais eu jusque là. Mon amour pour elle était irrévocable, tout comme mon désir. J'aurai à tout jamais envie et besoin de l'aimer, la couvrir d'attention, la protéger et lui faire l'amour.

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à une femme. Il ne s'agissait que de baise. Je voulais prendre soin du corps de Bella, lui faire découvrir toutes sortes de sensations et en découvrir avec elle.

Je voulais l'aimer avec du chocolat, du champagne, de la chantilly. Tous ce que je trouvais cliché il y a quelques temps, me semblait merveilleux aujourd'hui. J'avais des envies de cinéma, d'ascenseur, d'avion, de forêts et de bains de minuit.

Peu m'importait le lieu, tant qu'elle partagerait ces moments avec moi.

Et puis le plus important de tout. Je la voulais dans mes bras le soir, je voulais la regarder dormir, l'écouter et voir ses yeux s'ouvrir le matin. Vivre tout ça avec Bella.

Mais comment faire ? Je n'avais dit "je t'aime", sauf à mes parents ou Lili. Maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de la signification de ces 3 mots, de l'importance qu'ils avaient, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Bella m'intimidait. Elle dégageait tellement de force que ça me paralysait ! Je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade, mais tant qu'elle continuerait à agir comme ça, je serais bloqué.

Un mur se dressait face à moi, seules quelques briques étaient tombées. Je devais abattre le reste en douceur.

Jazz et Rose rentrèrent chez eux, se préparer pour leur soirée à la boite. Ils devaient venir dîner plus tard.

Une fois dans la voiture j'étais tendu. La présence d'Alice me forçait à un contrôle que je n'avais pas.

Quand elle ne regardait pas vers nous, je glissais une main sur la cuisse de Bella, je ne pouvais pas aller trop loin. Si je remontais sa robe, Alice risquait de remarquer notre petit jeu. Pourtant il m'arrivait de frôler son sexe par dessus le tissu. Je me limitais toutefois, mon érection était visible et Bella en profitait, caressant mon sexe tendu. J'allais devoir prendre une douche en rentrant parce que là j'étais on ne peut plus frustré !

Bella soupirait quand ma main s'arrêtait sur le haut de sa cuisse, me montrant qu'elle aurait aimé que j'aille plus loin, quand Alice me mit dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Elle me fit remarquer que mon jean semblait trop juste et je devins d'un rouge qui aurait pu éclairer la plus noire des nuits !

Je fixais la route, tentant de me calmer. Je lui répondis qu'elle aurait été choquée si j'avais fait l'amour à Bella dans la voiture.

Puis elle demanda qui irait à la douche en premier et la réponse de Bella me fit tourner la tête d'un seul coup !

Elle était aussi rouge que moi, mais fière d'elle vu son sourire. Puis ce qu'elle dit pris possession de mon esprit. Prendre une douche avec elle ? Elle voulait me rendre fou ?

Oui c'était ça...

"_Tu es pire que l'enfer_" lui murmurais-je, trop bas pour qu'Alice l'entende. Je reportais mon attention sur la route en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire sous la douche.

J'imaginais son corps nu contre le mien, dos à moi, tandis que mes mains caressaient respectivement un de ses seins et son intimité.

Mes doigts glissant en elle pour lui donner du plaisir. Ma bouche la couvrant de baisers. Je pouvais entendre ses gémissements, je pouvais sentir ses fesses contre mon sexe durcit.

Je pouvais... me garer, sortir les paniers de la voiture et monter dans ma chambre, écoutant les bruits provenant de la salle de bain, en imaginant que j'étais là bas moi aussi.

Je ne voulais pas me calmer comme ça, mais mon imagination pris vite le dessus.

C'était ses mains qui me tenaient, sa bouche qui faisait des va et vient sur ma longueur. J'étouffais mon cri dans mon oreiller. J'avais assez honte comme ça, sans risquer que Bella m'entende.

J'entendis frapper et elle me dit que la salle de bain était libre. Je la remerciais et fonçait dedans.

Son odeur m'envahit à peine la porte ouverte et de nouveau j'imaginais toutes ces choses que je rêvais de lui faire. Mais je me contentais de prendre une douche, résistant à l'envie de faire travailler mon imagination débordante.

Quand je descendais, Bella et Alice étaient dans la cuisine. Ma cousine tentait de savoir ce que son amie préparait. Bella était somptueuse, son petit cul moulé dans un short ridiculement petit, son t-shirt était bleu... encore... j'adorais la voir dans cette couleur, elle faisait divinement ressortir le brun de ses cheveux et la pâleur de sa peau.

_- T'es pas drôle Bella ! _Disait ma cousine.

_- Je sais ! _Hmm cette voix...

_- Dois-je te rappeler que ta meilleure amie est un vrai démon, Alice ? _Dis-je, les prévenant de ma présence.

_- Oh que non ! Depuis je temps j'ai pu le remarquer !_

_- Et encore t'as rien vu Edward, je peux être pire que ça. _Ah ouais ?

_- Pire ? Je demande à voir..._

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ?!!

Elle venait d'attraper un morceau de chocolat et se mit à le lécher langoureusement. Immédiatement des idées plus folles que les autres s'insinuèrent dans mon esprit.

Mon sexe à la place du chocolat, sa langue sur moi... Je déglutis. J'étais en enfer et vraiment à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée !

Quand elle eut avalé le morceau, elle recommença son jeu avec ses doigts. Je murmurais un "mon dieu", avant de m'écrouler lourdement sur le tabouret derrière moi. J'avais fermé les yeux pour ne plus la regarder, mais les images qui défilaient dans ma tête étaient pires !

Je n'allais pas résister bien longtemps. Dès que je le pourrais, je devais lui avouer mes sentiments, en espérant que ça ne la ferait pas fuir.

Je restais comme ça un moment, puis sans regarder Bella, j'allais m'installer sur la terrasse.

Alice vint me rejoindre.

_- Ca va Edward ?_

_- Oui et non... elle me rend fou..._

_- J'avoue qu'elle a fait très fort cette fois ! J'ai cru que tu allais lui sauter dessus !_

_- J'étais pas loin effectivement._

_- Elle t'aime Edward. _Dit-elle en bougeant la tête de haut en bas.

_- T'as lu ça dans ta boule de cristal ?_

_- Hey ! Je te signale que je connais Bella depuis qu'elle a 10 ans ! Alors je sais lire en elle encore mieux qu'en toi !_

_- Elle m'aime peut-être, mais en a-t-elle conscience ?_

_- Oh que oui ! Crois moi ! Tu crois qu'elle joue comme ça avec toi juste pour le plaisir de te mettre mal à l'aise ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi ! _Je commençais à m'énerver. J'en avais marre de jouer !

_- Edward.._. dit-elle plus bas... _Bella t'aime et pas qu'un peu. Elle sait l'effet qu'elle te fait et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en reste. Elle a envie de toi autant que l'inverse. Et Bella ne fait jamais l'amour si elle n'a pas de sentiments. _

_- Je vais lui parler Lili. Lui dire ce que je ressens. J'en peux plus de tout ça !_

_- Alors lance toi cousin ! Moi aussi j'en ai marre de vos petits jeux ! Au fait, je vais peut-être pas rentrer après la boite. Vous nous avez mis dans un état pas possible cet après midi et Jazz m'a demandé de passer la nuit avec lui !_

_- N'oublie pas les préservatifs._ Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras._ Et si on allait voir où en est l'enfer ? J'ai envie de me brûler encore un peu._

Nous éclations de rire en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tout était prêt et ça sentait drôlement bon ! Le gâteau était vraiment très appétissant. Pas autant que la cuisinière toutefois.

Les filles remontèrent, Bella devait se changer.

Je retournais alors sur la terrasse, regardant le ciel et essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

J'aimais Bella. C'était indéniable. D'après Alice, les sentiments étaient partagés.

Pourtant je sentais que quelque chose freinait Bella, la peur peut-être... Peur de se laisser aller et de souffrir de nouveau. Peur que je ne sois pas sincère.

Je devais gagner sa confiance, lui montrer que je ne voulais pas juste passer une nuit avec elle.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand on sonna. Je rentrais rapidement pour ouvrir la porte à mes amis. Rose était très belle, Jasper lui... fier et droit, comme d'habitude.

On entendit Bella et Alice descendre les escaliers et je me figeais.

J'avais une parfaite vision de mon enfer personnel.

Bella avait mis une jupe assez courte, mais pas trop. Juste assez pour me donner de mauvaises pensées. Le pire étant son chemisier ! Légèrement transparent, il laissait voir le soutien gorge rose de Bella. Elle avait sciemment laissé les premiers boutons ouverts et je pouvais sans mal deviner la courbe de ses seins. La tentation à l'état pur !

Rose commença une phrase "_Bella tu es_..." que je finissais "_Absolument splendide..._".

Mais elle était plus que ça. Je lui prenais la main pour l'aider à finir de descendre. Quand elle fut presque arrivée, je lui murmurais "_Diaboliquement indécente_", en lui frôlant l'oreille.

Manifestement, je n'aurais pas le droit d'en profiter plus ! Rose m'arracha littéralement Bella, pour l'attirer dans la cuisine.

J'allais rejoindre Alice et Jazz tout en regardant Bella.

_J'ai la confirmation cousin. Bella est aussi folle de toi que tu l'es d'elle ! Elle me l'a dit !_ Me murmura Alice à l'oreille.

Un grand sourire déforma mes lèvres, il devait être très niais vu les regards d'Alice et Jazz. Peu importe ! J'étais fixé maintenant et je n'hésiterais plus !

Rose se mit a crier et sauter partout ! Ahurissant ! On avait une Alice bis ! Comme si une ne suffisait pas ! Grand dieux...

Je les laissais tous les 3 pour rejoindre Bella.

Je me plaçais derrière elle, les deux mains sur ses hanches, ma bouche collée à son oreille. Je lui demandais si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle se colla un peu plus à moi, ses fesses frôlant mon sexe, qui réagit immédiatement. Elle me mit un couteau dans les mains, en me demandant de couper le cèleri. J'acquiesçais en déposant un baiser sur sa clavicule.

Je me détachais d'elle, mais restais à côté, de façon à la sentir quand même.

Puis je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit à Rose.

_- On ne devait pas tester la solidité du plan de travail ? _Demandais-je taquin.

_- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je ne pense pas que les 3 personnes derrière nous soient tout à fait pour._

_- Ça pourrait pourtant être amusant. _Ou pas...

_- J'avoue ! Mais pour l'instant concentre toi sur tes branches de céleri._

_- Sinon ? Des menaces ?_

_- Sinon ? Et bien je pourrais recommencer mon petit jeu avec le chocolat pour te punir._

Ok... elle est bien plus forte que moi à ce jeu !

_- Tu veux ma mort Bella ? Avoue !_

_- Non pas ta mort... Juste te faire craquer... _Quoi ?!

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire craquer..._

Ca c'est fait ! Ensuite ?

_- Et qui te dis que ça n'est pas aussi difficile pour moi ?_

Je la fixais, analysant ses paroles, puis lui déposais un baiser sur le front.

_- Continue de jouer Bella... même si c'est difficile, j'adore ça... tu es vraiment très surprenante ! _Ma bouche trouva sa tempe cette fois.

_- J'en ai autant à ton service... _Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma mâchoire.

Alice revint pour ouvrir la bouteille de vin et servit tout le monde.

Une fois le repas prêt, nous passions à table. Le dîner fut vraiment agréable. J'étais face à Bella et je pouvais donc la contempler à loisir. Souvent nos regards se croisaient, puis s'accrochaient. On se souriait beaucoup et on rougissait encore plus.

Bella, Jazz et Rose firent un peu plus connaissance, tandis qu'Alice et moi racontions quelques anecdotes sur notre enfance.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et il était déjà l'heure de partir pour le Breaking Dawn.

Une fois installés à une table dans la salle, Alice raconta que Bella avait gagné un concours de chant il y a quelques années. Je regardais Jasper et il comprit de suite.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oh que non Jasper !_ Argh ! Elle était vraiment trop perspicace !

_- Tu ne seras pas seule sur scène,_ dit-il d'une voix rassurante. _Et je peux demander à ce qu'on ne t'éclaire pas trop. _

_- Jasper..._ souffla t-elle.

_- Bella... j'ai envie de t'entendre chanter... _dis-je d'une voix douce, en lui caressant la main. Pour moi...

_- Bon d'accord ! Mais une seule chanson et je ne me contente de chanter ! _

J'acquiesçais, comprenant qu'elle ne prendrait pas la guitare. J'aurai voulu l'entendre jouer, mais elle n'était pas prête.

Je reconnu immédiatement ce qui passait. Je connaissais un peu Britney et j'aimais vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

Bella reconnu aussi, puisqu'elle se leva pour aller vers... ce qui allait, je le savais, devenir très dangereux pour moi.

Dans un coin de la piste se tenait un podium avec... une barre verticale ! Bella monta dessus et ma torture débuta.

Elle commença a se déhancher sensuellement, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de la barre. Tout en me fixant, elle frotta son bassin dessus, puis elle me fit signe du doigt, de la rejoindre.

Alice me murmura un "_vas-y_" d'encouragement et sans plus réfléchir, je me levais pour me placer contre le dos de Bella, mon visage dans son cou.

Nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, on bougeait en rythme. Mes mains passaient de ses hanches à son ventre, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de son pubis.

Je me collais de plus en plus à ses fesses, mon sexe réagissait très vite. J'étais sous tension depuis quelques jours et je ne contrôlais plus cette partie de mon corps.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, puisqu'elle accentua encore plus ses mouvements de hanches, signant ma reddition presque totale.

Mon souffle était erratique, comme le sien. J'étais dans un état d'excitation absolue, pourtant j'étais au paradis...

Je posais mes mains par dessus les siennes, la collant un peu plus à la barre. Sans réfléchir, je lui demandais de m'imaginer à la place de cette tige froide. Sa réaction me mit dans état plus que second. Se détachant un peu de moi, elle frotta son sexe contre l'objet, en montant et descendant, puis elle passa ses mains sur mes hanches, pour que ses fesses puissent caresser mon sexe dur de désir.

D'un seul coup elle se retourna, frottant son sexe contre le mien, j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, je voulais ses lèvres, lui montrer mon amour, mon désir. Ses mains passaient dans mes cheveux, nos corps bougeaient toujours en rythme, dans des mouvements de plus en plus intenses. Mes mains glissaient sur son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Je me retenais à grand peine de soulever sa jupe et de lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde.

Jamais je n'avais senti mon sexe aussi dur, jamais je n'avais eu autant de désir pour une femme.

Ce soir elle saurait que je ne voulais plus jouer... ce soir je devais l'embrasser et passer tout mon amour dans ce baiser... ce soir je lui demanderais de m'endormir près d'elle et demain... j'assisterais à son réveil.

Je ne doutais plus, j'étais sûr de moi... j'étais sûr d'elle...

Pour mon plus grand désespoir, la chanson changea. Je la voulais... lentement j'approchais mon visage du sien et je transformais ce qui aurait dû être notre premier vrai baiser, en quelque chose de plus chaste sur son cou.

Elle venait sans le savoir, de me dire qu'elle me faisait confiance. J'avais pu embrasser son cou sans qu'elle ait un geste de recul. Ce que j'avais voulu lui dire alors, mourut dans ma gorge. Ce "Je t'aime" n'était pas sortit... c'était encore trop tôt, mais ces 3 mots me brûlaient les lèvres.

Finalement, je la ramenais à notre table par la main. Nos 3 amis sifflaient, applaudissaient et nous félicitaient.

Je m'assis en silence, sans retirer mes yeux de Bella. Elle non plus ne parlait pas. J'aurai aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait, mais Jazz lui rappela sa promesse.

Il l'accompagna sur scène, pris sa guitare et ils s'installèrent. Bella choisit de rester assise et tout en me regardant, elle mima les mots "_for you_".

Quand Jazz commença à jouer, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'adorais cette chanson ! De plus, elle était aussi révélatrice que celle que j'avais interprété hier soir. C'était "Easily" de Muse.

"**Je veux juste que tu saches**

**Que mon âme refuse de te laisser partir**"

Bella le saura... dés qu'on serait seuls... Je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux et je les laissais faire. Je savais qu'elles étaient le symbole de tout mon amour pour Bella, qu'elles représentaient ma peur de la perdre, de la laisser partir. Elles me disaient que je serais très seul quand Bella repartirait.

Je remarquais qu'elle aussi pleurait et j'espérais égoïstement, que c'était pour les même raisons.

Sa voix mourut et je revenais à la réalité qui m'entourait. Alice et Rose serrant Bella contre elles, Jazz la remerciant.

Je m'approchais alors timidement... "_T__u es difficilement oubliable..._". Je l'enlaçais en plongeant mon visage dans son cou, laissant les larmes sortir. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et je pouvais sentir mon t-shirt s'humidifier...

Nous restâmes comme ça un moment. Personne ne vint nous déranger.

Finalement je relevais la tête pour la regarder. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, je passais un doigt dessus pour les essuyer et je me laissais aller...

_- Bella je..._ Force toi Edward ! _Je ne veux plus jouer... je veux que tout ça devienne vrai... laisse moi t'aimer Bella..._

Sa main monta vers mon visage, ses yeux dans les miens.

- _Je ne veux plus jouer non plus Edward... Je t'aime..._

J'avais atteint le paradis et plus rien ne me ferait redescendre !

- _Je t'aime Bella..._

Je l'avais enfin dit à la seule personne qui le méritait...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je me lance dans le POV de Bella maintenant ! Merci à toutes !**


	7. Résister à la tentation

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 7 ! Je pense qu'il sera suivit de près par le 8, histoire de vous donner encore plus chaud lol**

**Désolée, je répond pas aux anciennes reviews du Chap 5, sinon on va tout emmêler. Juste vous dire un ENORME MERCI à toutes ! Sans vous, cette fic n'existerait pas et sans vous, je ne serais pas motivé pour écrire aussi vite !**

**On y va pour celles du précédant chap !**

**mafrip : Merci à toi surtout !**

**dodo2101 : T'as eu la réponse à ta question en ce qui concerne James, peut-être bientôt pour Jake ;-)**

**babounette : mouaaaaaaaaaaaaks tout plein !**

**TataDomi : J'adooooooore ton cri de joie mdr**

**Sophie : Je mets beaucoup dans le POV d'Edward, pour pas faire de copier/coller, c'est ptet pour ça que ça passe mieux... Pour Bella c'est plus instinctif, moins réfléchit. Les idées viennent d'elles même, ou alors de certaines revieweuses (n'est ce pas dodo lol)**

**Baby07 : La meilleure ? Ouais t'as raison lol (je décoooooonne !)**

**liliputienne31 : Alors... mon état pendant l'écriture ? Pas loin de celui de Bella dans l'avant dernier chapitre de son POV mdr**

**cahou : je mets fin à ton supplice lol merci beaucoup pour tes mots... je suis hyper touchée...**

**Twilight007 : Voilà la suite ! Mais le pire reste à venir lol**

**Galswinthe : Et ça va devenir de plus en plus hot ! Pour votre plus grand bonheur, mais aussi mon malheur lol passage à la douche froide obligatoire !**

**Loli-Lili : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J'ai toujours peur de faire un simple copier/coller, tu me rassures sur ce point et me redonne un peu confiance en moi.**

**Hi' : Le chapitre du point de vue de Bella existe déjà. C'est la fic originale d'ailleurs. Tu trouveras le lien sur mon profil. (Clique sur mon pseudo ;-) )**

**Lili36 : Bella toujours aussi sûre d'elle et de l'effet quelle produit lol Ça la conduit à souvent ne pas voir ce qu'elle a juste devant elle !**

**Bah sinon... les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Mme Stephenie Meyer, que je ne remercierais jamais assez de faire des rêves étranges !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7 – Résister à la tentation**

_"I will take the cold for you  
And I've had recurring nightmares  
That I was loved for who I am  
And missed the opportunity  
To be a better man"_

Je me sentais enfin libre !

Bella connaissait mes sentiments et elle les partageait. J'étais comblé, sur mon petit nuage, parce qu'elle était dans mes bras.

Il fallait maintenant que je lui montre à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle.

Aussi je pris son visage dans mes mains et lentement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes...

Loin des sensations que le baiser que je lui avais volé, m'avait procuré, celui-ci fut encore plus intense, parce qu'elle le partageait, consentante...

Nos bouches étaient faites pour danser ensemble. Je prenais mon temps avant de l'approfondir, voulant m'imprégner du goût et de la douceur de ses lèvres.

Enfin nos langues se mêlèrent, se goûtèrent et cette sensation m'emporta directement au paradis.

Longtemps nous restions ainsi, ses mains dans mes cheveux et les miennes caressant son dos.

Puis à bout de souffle, mais complètement enivré, je me détachais de sa bouche, pour laisser mon regard se perdre dans le sien.

J'y lisais beaucoup de choses, de l'amour autant que du désir. Il était plus profond que d'habitude, comme si elle m'avait ouvert son âme.

Le temps s'était arrêté et je ne voulais plus jamais reprendre pied.

Quelqu'un pourtant vint gâcher ce pur moment, un homme d'après la voix.

Bella se raidit immédiatement, quand elle entendit prononcer son prénom.

Qui était ce type ? Pourquoi Bella semblait-elle aussi désemparée ?

Ce que je vis dans son regard alors, me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de James.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à New York ?! Bella m'avait dit qu'il habitait toujours Phoenix pourtant !

Je sentais la fureur monter, la haine noircissait ma vue et une boule vint se placer juste au niveau de ma gorge, m'empêchant de déglutir.

Ma douce était apeurée, sa requête fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement.

Oh non je ne la laisserais pas ! Je n'allais certainement pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'elle était devant son ex ! Je me battrais s'il le faut, mais j'empêcherais ce type de faire de nouveau du mal à Bella !

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, son regard était devenu froid et presque mort. Plus aucun éclat ne brillait dans ses yeux.

Je la serrais contre moi, pour lui montrer que je restais près d'elle.

J'essayais de faire comprendre à ce mec, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à le frapper pour l'aider à partir. Mais Bella s'interposa, j'accédais à sa demande de ne pas le toucher, malgré mes poings qui me démangeaient.

C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? En quoi Bella lui était redevable ? Elle l'avait étalé une fois et alors ? C'était moins que ce qu'il méritait ! Pour ma part, je voulais lui arranger le portrait, mais je savais que Bella m'en empêcherait. Je ravalais donc mes envies de meurtre, tout en voyant Alice s'approcher d'un air mauvais... ça allait chauffer pour James !

Heureusement que Jazz la retenait, sinon elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui en coller une !

J'aurais aimé moi aussi faire plus, mais je devais avant tout rassurer Bella et ça commençait par dire à Jazz et Rose de nous laisser régler ça.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'en mêlent, la situation était bien assez critique comme ça.

James était cynique et odieux, loin d'être impressionné par le discours d'Alice, il l'applaudit. Ma cousine grogna de fureur et je fis signe à Jasper de l'éloigner.

Je serrais Bella un peu plus fort, la sentant m'échapper, mais ce fut en vain. Avec une force incroyable, elle réussit à se dégager pour avancer sur James.

Sans que je comprenne comment, le poing de Bella finit sur le nez de son ex, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol.

Cette femme était surprenante... elle maitrisait parfaitement chacun de ses gestes... c'était incroyablement sexy !

"_Alors toi Cullen ! Franchement bravo ! Ta femme se bat et toi tu trouves ça sexy !_

_Ose me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose !_

_Peut-être, mais c'est pas le moment !_

_Justement si ! Je risque pas de la revoir se battre de sitôt !_

_T'es vraiment un obsédé Cullen !_

_Ouais, mais qu'avec Bella_."

Malgré mon désir grandissant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'angoisser... comment allait-elle vivre ça ? Pourrait-elle reprendre le cours de sa vie après ? J'avais peur qu'elle sombre de nouveau, peur qu'elle parte sans moi... je voulais être là pour l'aider a surmonter ça...

Je sentais les larmes monter. Me voilà transformé en fontaine ! Bella faisait ressortir en moi, tous ces côtés que les hommes cachent bien secrètement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'en avais aucune honte.

Quand je réalisais qu'elle était de nouveau près de moi, je la serrais le plus fort possible en plongeant mon visage dans son cou, pour cacher les larmes qui débordaient.

La peur grandissait en moi et l'unique moyen qu'il me restait pour masquer tout ça, était de coller ma bouche contre la sienne avec force.

Elle arrêta ce baiser, pour le reprendre avec plus de douceur. D'un seul coup, j'étais rassuré et à ma place. Celle que je voulais occuper pour le restant de mes jours.

Elle mit fin au baiser, pour reprendre son souffle. L'air me manquait également ! Saleté d'air sans lequel on ne peut pas vivre !

D'un geste très tendre, elle essuya mes joues humides.

_- C'est finit Edward... je n'ai plus de tiroir pour cette partie de mon passé... J'ai enfin tourné la page et c'est grâce à toi... c'est toi qui m'a donné la force de le mettre à terre. Sans toi, je l'aurais laissé gagné une fois de plus. Merci... _Moi ? Mais elle m'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit !

_- Non mon amour... tout ça vient de toi et de personne d'autre. Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante et..._

_- Et ?_

_- Je t'aime encore plus... tu es belle, intelligente, douce, attentionnée et passionnée. Tu es tout ce qui me rend fou de toi. Dis toi que plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Je peux travailler n'importe où, donc où tu seras j'irais... je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi..._C'était la vérité... ma décision était prise, je partirais à Phoenix avec elle. J'irais vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils seraient heureux de m'accueillir, le temps que je me trouve un appartement.

_- Parce que tu crois que je comptais repartir sans toi ? Je deviendrais quoi sans mon chevalier pour me sortir des griffes de Pikachu et Nounours ? _Nounours ?!

_- Nounours ? Toi aussi tu appelles Emmett comme ça ? _Trop fort !

_- Oui !_ Et nous éclations de rire ensemble.

Alice nous rappela sa présence. Elle était encore tendue et semblait inquiète.

Je la taquinais un peu, histoire de la détendre, puis elle s'intéressa à Bella. Lui demandant comment elle allait.

Ma douce réconforta son amie, la prenant dans ses bras, puis après l'avoir rassurée, nous lui dîmes tous deux que nous l'aimions et qu'elle serait la première informée si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rose et Jazz revinrent, en silence nous nous regardions. Profitant de ce moment pour faire passer avec nos yeux, tous nos sentiments.

Jasper nous dit que ces gars avaient viré James. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le faire moi même... je passerais ma frustration autrement, Bella ne dormira pas beaucoup cette nuit !

"_Edward Cullen en mode grand obsédé !_

_Comment ne pas l'être avec une femme telle que Bella ?_

_Pas faux..._

_Ah ah ! Alors cette fois tu vas la fermer ?!_

_Ça te ferait trop plaisir !_

_Putain mais c'est pas vrai !_

_Et si..._

_Bon... bonne nuit la voix !_"

Je resserrais ma prise sur Bella, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne de nouveau, mais manque de chance elle semblait vouloir aller voir... Jessica ! Pitié ! Elle comprendra quand qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas ?!

Je prévenais Bella de ne pas aller la voir, mais elle était têtue ! Qu'elle y aille, mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour la lâcher d'une semelle !

Une fois de plus, Jessica prit ses rêves pour la réalité. Depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle, elle harcelait Jazz et Rose pour avoir mon numéro de téléphone. Apparemment ce que je lui avais dit, ne lui suffisait pas.

Je fus étonné que Bella ne relève pas la réflexion de Jessica. Au contraire, elle lui tourna le dos. Épatant !

La serrant contre moi, je m'emparais de sa bouche et sans même attendre son autorisation, forçais le passage de ses lèvres. Ma langue caressait la sienne, les mains de ma douce dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur sa peau, sous son chemisier.

Elle eut la mauvaise idée de se frotter à moi, ce qui fit réagir mon corps rapidement. Je me forçais à la calmer, pour ne pas la prendre devant toute la boite. Elle me rendait fou. Je ne connaissais pas femme plus tentante que Bella. Un corps à damner un saint, la peau d'une douceur incomparable et un regard à vous faire fondre.

Quand elle passa un doigt sur mon érection, je retins un gémissement, mais l'effet fut insensé ! Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps, j'étais comme électrifié !

Les lumières venaient de baisser, je profitais donc de la semi obscurité pour me venger.

Une de mes mains glissa sous sa jupe, remontant doucement sur sa cuisse, pour aller caresser son intimité par dessus son string qui était... mon dieu ! Complètement trempé !

Si je dois mourir ce soir, faites que je puisse goûter à cette femme avant !

Je continuais mes caresses pendant que Bella me dévorait la bouche, gémissant à moitié.

J'allais la faire jouir, quand je senti une main sur ses fesses.

On arrête tout !

Bella, ses mains dans mes cheveux... les deux... alors à qui est la main qui me tripote les fesses ?!!

Je me retournais alors que Bella était penchée pour regarder derrière moi.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle doute de rien cette fille ! Je regardais Bella se placer à côté de moi et invectiver Jessica. Elle l'aurait presque frappé !

Cette salope n'avait aucune pudeur, aucun respect ! Je devais lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, avant que Bella se jette sur elle.

_- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis Jessica, tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Pour moi tu es une erreur de parcours, j'avais trop bu et je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai fait avec toi ! Tu... CASSE TOI !!_

_- Mais Edward... _Couina Jessica

_- C'est pas assez clair ? Il t'a dit de bouger ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je vais te dire quelque chose ma grande, maintenant JE suis avec lui et dis toi bien que je ne suis pas prête à le lâcher ! Il ne t'aime pas, tu ne l'attires pas ! Même complètement ivre, je suis certaine qu'il a eu du mal à te baiser ! Non mais regarde toi ! T'as des parts chez Avi 3000 ? Allez bouge, t'es en train de me gâcher l'air que je respire ! Avi 3000 ? J'étais presque mort de rire malgré la situation._

Vraiment très sexy quand elle est en colère ! Je la voulais maintenant !

"_En plein milieu de la boite ou dans la ruelle derrière ?_

_Oh la ferme toi !"_

J'avais très envie d'elle et hâte de rentrer au loft. En attendant je me contentais de l'embrasser sur le visage, en lui disant que je l'aimais.

Rose constata que Bella ne se laissait pas faire, elle était impressionnée, tout comme Jazz et... moi...

_- Rassurez-vous, je ne mords que quand on m'attaque. Autrement je suis aussi douce qu'un agneau._

_- Un agneau qui pactise avec le lion assez souvent ! _Un point pour Alice.

_- Je plains tes proies Bella ! _Rose riait, mais son ton lui n'était pas amusé. _Tu ne leur laisses aucune chance !_

_- Même quand elle attaque elle reste la plus belle des femmes... _Et d'un sex !

_- Et ben voilà ! Edward est aveugle ! Dit ma douce._

_- La voilà repartie dans ses délires ! Bella ! Combien de fois je devrais te dire que tu es magnifique ?! _Pourquoi elle regarde Jasper comme ça ?!_ Je t'autorise à lui dire comment tu la trouves, mais juste pour cette fois ! _Hey ! Je suis pas d'accord moi !

_- Oh... comment je trouve Bella ? _Jazz me regarda, je lui lançais un regard méchant._ Hey mec promets moi de ne pas me frapper !_

_- Vas-y Jazz. _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire devant sa grimace apeurée.

_- Bon ok... je te trouve vraiment très belle, tu es d'une beauté naturelle qui n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter de trop pour être magnifique. _Je le tue maintenant ou plus tard ?

_-Ça va, on a compris Jazz !_ Merci cousine ! Je t'en dois une !

Parfois Alice faisait vraiment peur, mais comme nous la connaissions tous, nous rîmes, sachant qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Jazz.

Nous retournions nous asseoir, mais j'avais un coup de fil à passer. Je prétextais un besoin urgent pour y aller. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

***Hey mec ! Comment tu vas ?***

***Très bien Emmett, et toi ?***

***Bah je m'ennuie un peu sans les filles, mais ça va ! Que me vaut ton appel ? T'as encore fait des ravages ?***

Je ris... sacré Emmett, s'il savait !

***Non Emmett. Je suis comme on dit, rangé des voitures.***

***Quoi ?!***

Son cri me perça les tympans !

***Emmett ! Je suis sourd maintenant ! Merci !***

***Excuse moi mec, mais je suis sur le cul ! Raconte moi tout !***

***Y a juste un prénom à dire : Bella***

***T'es avec Bella ?! Oh putain !***

***Bon Em', je t'expliquerais plus tard, je sais que t'es en vacances, alors je te propose de venir nous rejoindre à New York ! Tu peux être là demain dans l'après midi ?***

***Euh... je suppose que oui, je vais regarder les vols. Je te rappelle demain matin, ok ?***

***Ok... je dois y aller cousin. Mais je veux que tu viennes ! C'est pas pareil sans toi.***

***Edward ? C'est bien toi ?***

***Bah oui***

***Ouf ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'on m'avait piqué mon cousin préféré !***

***Je file Em'. A demain !***

***T'as intérêt à tout me raconter quand j'arrive ! A demain.***

Ce mec ne changera jamais ! Toujours partant pour tout ce qu'on lui proposait ! Il me manquait énormément. Qui plus est, je devais absolument lui présenter Rose !

Je retournais rapidement auprès de mes amis, j'allais pour m'asseoir, quand les premières notes de "I've had the time of my life" résonnèrent. Je m'emparais de la main de Bella, l'entrainant sur la piste.

J'espérais juste pouvoir me souvenir à peu près de la chorégraphie. Au pire, j'improviserais.

J'adorais cette chanson et les paroles collaient parfaitement à ce que je ressentais pour Bella.

Je la serrais donc contre moi, mais posées sur ses hanches, les massant doucement, fredonnant les paroles... juste pour elle...

_**Now I've had the time of my life **_(Maintenant j'ai le temps d'une vie)_  
**No I never felt like this before** _(Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant)

Je plaçais mon visage contre son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur, caressant sa peau et dégageant sa nuque avec le bout de mon nez... elle frissonnait déjà...

_**Yes I swear it's the truth **_(Oui je jure que c'est la vérité)_  
**And I owe it all to you** _(Et je te dois tout cela)

Je la rejetais en arrière d'un seul coup, la faisant tourner, mon regard rivé au sien, mon genou frôlant son intimité...

Quand je la relevais, je m'installais dans son dos, laissant mes lèvres prendre possession de son cou...

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life** _(Parce que j'ai le temps d'une vie)_  
**and I owe it all to you** _(Et je te dois tout cela)

Une main emprisonna son poignet, pour peu après, glisser sur son bras tendrement, le faisant remonter près de mon visage...

Il remonta mon bras vers son visage, tout en le caressant... Je le laissais là, tandis que ma main se reposa sur sa hanche. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste avant que la mélodie accélère.

_**I've been waiting for so long** _(J'attends depuis longtemps)_  
**Now I've finally found someone** _(Maintenant j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un)_  
**To stand by me **_(Pour rester à mes côtés)_  
**We saw the writing on the wall **(On a vu les écrits sur les murs)  
**As we felt this magical fantasy** (Alors que nous ressentions ces fantasmes magiques)_

Je me souvenais de tous les pas, Bella suivait parfaitement, sans jamais tomber une seule fois ou perdre l'équilibre... elle m'envoûtait totalement...

_**Now with passion in our eyes** (Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux)  
**There's no way we could disguise it secretly **(Il n'y a aucun moyen de le cacher secrètement)  
**So we take each other's hand** (Alors, prenons nous les mains)  
**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**(Parce qu'on est les seuls à comprendre l'urgence)  
**Just remember** (Rappelle toi juste)_

_  
**You're the one thing** (Tu es la seule chose)  
**I can't get enough of** (Dont je n'aurais jamais assez)  
**So I'll tell you something** (Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose)  
**This could be love because **(Ca doit être l'amour, parce que)_

Je stoppais tout mouvement, serrant son corps contre le mien, frôlant ses lèvres des miennes, mon regard se perdant dans le sien... Elle était divine...

_**I've had the time of my life** ( J'ai le temps d'une vie)  
**No I never felt this way before **(Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant)_

Lui tenant la main, je la rejetais en arrière, la tirant immédiatement pour l'attirer contre moi et l'embrasser... je la fis tourner sur elle même et elle tint bon... la perfection existe et elle vient de l'atteindre...

_**Yes I swear it's the truth** (Oui je te jure que c'est la vérité)  
**And I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

C'était le passage le plus sensuel... la prenant par les hanches, je la serrais contre moi, puis mon bassin entama un mouvement contre le sien... mon érection était à son apogée, mais ça m'importait peu... elle seule comptait à ce moment précis...

_**'****Cause I've had the time of my life** (Parce que j'ai le temps d'une vie)_

_**And I've searched through every open door** (J'ai cherché à travers les portes ouvertes)_

Mes mains glissèrent sous ses fesses, je la soulevais... tandis qu'elle enserrait ma taille des ses jambes, je nous fis tourner en rythme...

_**'Till I've found the truth **(Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité)  
**and I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

Puis lentement je la fis glisser le long de mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche de nouveau le sol... quand son sexe frôla le mien, je retins avec peine un gémissement...

_**With my body and soul** (Avec mon corps et mon âme)  
**I want you more than you'll ever know** (Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux pendant que je la faisais danser... ils brillaient de milles étincelles d'excitation... Bella rayonnait... heureuse...

_**So we'll just let it go** (Alors laissons nous aller)  
**Don't be afraid to lose control** (N'ait pas peur de perdre le contrôle)_

Elle était sensuelle... sexy... ses joues rosies par l'effort, la rendaient encore plus craquante...

_**Yes I know what's on your mind** (Je sais ce que tu as dans la tête)  
**When you say, "Stay with me tonight."** __(Quand tu dis : "Reste avec moi ce soir")_

Ma bouche se colla à son oreille pour lui susurrer la dernière phrase...

_**Just remember** (Souviens toi juste)  
**You're the one thing** (Tu es la seule chose)  
**I can't get enough of **(Dont je n'aurais jamais assez)  
**So I'll tell you something **(Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose)  
**This could be love because** (Ca doit être l'amour, parce que)_

Je devais me souvenir chaque instant que nous n'étions pas seuls... auquel cas, je n'aurais pas résisté à lui faire l'amour maintenant...

**_I_**_** had the time of my life** (J'ai le temps d'une vie)  
**And I've searched through every open door** (J'ai cherché à travers les portes ouvertes)_

La fin de la chanson arrivait... je pris ses mains pour les faire passer au dessus de nos têtes, puis près de nos hanches... reprenant le mouvement plusieurs fois...

**'**_**Till I've found the truth** (Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité)  
**and I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

Sur ses dernières paroles, je l'attirais définitivement contre moi, scrutant son regard y lisant du désir... le mien ne devait pas refléter autre chose non plus. Ma bouche se pressa contre la sienne dans un intense baiser. Nos corps se scellèrent de nouveau, je la poussais à bout, moi aussi d'ailleurs, en embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire, pour vite reprendre ses lèvres. Quand elle entrouvrit sa bouche, j'happais sa langue pour la goûter, la relâchais, pour la faire danser avec la mienne.

Elle colla son bassin contre mon sexe, l'un et l'autre fument parcourus de frissons tellement le désir était important.

Cette dans avait mit à mal ma patience, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose... me retrouver seul avec Bella.

Mais avant ça, nous devions encore passer un petit moment avec les autres.

Ce fut une torture ! Bien que personne ne dit rien, je pouvais imaginer sans mal à quoi ils pensaient. De plus, la tension sexuelle entre Bella et moi était presque insoutenable. N'y tenant plus, je glissais une main sous sa jupe...

_- Tu es irrésistible Isabella..._ _Dis moi comment je peux encore rester assis là et ne pas t'emmener dehors pour te faire l'amour ?_

_- Parce que tu es un gentleman ?_ Dit-elle haletante.

_- Peut-être... mais je préfère mon explication... _Bien meilleure oui.

_- Qui est ?_

_- Parce que je suis fou de toi et surtout parce que tu mérites mieux qu'une ruelle pour notre première fois... j'ai envie de te faire des choses qui risquent de mettre du temps. Dans la rue ça ne serait pas possible..._ Toutes ces choses ne nécessitaient par forcement un lit !

_- Et... c'est quoi... ces choses ?_

_- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure... ne sois pas si impatiente..._ Je lui fit un clin d'œil. Je devais en priorité lui faire écouter sa berceuse...

_- On se demande pourquoi je suis impatiente !_

_- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé le jeu. Tu te souviens du chocolat ? _Hmm, j'avais adoré ça !

_- Très bien oui..._

_- Je t'aime Bella..._

Pour bien lui montrer que malgré ma très grande envie d'elle, je l'aimais passionnément, je lui déposais un baiser emplit d'amour et de tendresse.

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps. Je me levais pour prévenir les autres que nous rentrions. Encore une fois, personne ne dit rien, ils se contentèrent d'un sourire entendu et nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit normalement... vraiment étonnant !

Nous rentrâmes lentement, voulant profiter un maximum de cette magnifique nuit. Bien qu'il était déjà plus de 4h, je n'étais pas fatigué, Bella non plus apparemment.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais le rythme de nos deux cœurs, parlait pour nous. Le mien était saccadé, celui de Bella aussi. J'avais posé un doigt sur sa carotide, alors que mon bras reposait sur son épaule.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte du loft, pour la claquer puissamment, avant de coller Bella au bois, mes yeux dans les siens, mes mains remontant sur ses flancs pour finir sur son visage.

Du bout des doigts je le caressais... ma bouche frôla la sienne, pour finir par entrainer sa langue, dans une danse plus que prometteuse pour la suite...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chanson titre : Hoodoo - Muse**


	8. Un appétit d'ogre

**Voilà le fameux chapitre que tout le monde attend ! Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas finis en combustion spontanée, pourtant j'en était vraiment pas loin ! Va falloir que je refasse mon stock de sous vêtements avec ces deux là ! **

**Bref, bien que je m'éclate, c'est de plus en plus difficile à gérer lol**

**Je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices et les remercier pour leur reviews, ici ou chez Bella !**

**dodo : La voix off se planque pour l'instant, elle a trop chaud !!**

**laurie : Alice restera toujours Alice lol**

**liliputienne : je crois qu'avec ce chapitre, tu vas devoir prendre un abonnement pour le pôle nord (je squatte le sud lol) mais fait gaffe, je m'en voudrais si tu étais responsable du réchauffement de cette partie du globe mdr**

**cathou : totalement mordu ouais, ce qui provoque des réactions plutôt "inhumaines" ^^**

**mafrip : merci ! vraiment très contente que ce POV te plaise !**

**Sophie : Le POV de Bella est plus instinctif oui. J'ai la bases des idées, mais une fois que je commence à écrire, tout vient tout seul. J'approfondis ce que j'ai déjà en tête. Mais le plus souvent, j'improvise complètement. Pour Edward, tout est déjà écrit, je n'ai qu'à approfondir des sentiments et des ressentis, bien que ça paraisse simple, je n'ai jamais connu de truc aussi difficile à écrire ! Reprendre ce qui existe déjà et en faire quelque chose de différent... J'y passe beaucoup plus de temps et que ça vous plaise, m'aide à m'améliorer ;-)**

**TataDomi : J'étais un peu obligée de faire venir nounours ! ^^**

**sophiebelier : Et ce qui suit est encore plus hot !**

**Audrey : Il suffit de demander lol**

**Je vous conseille de prévenir les pompiers avant de commencer à lire, à mon avis il y a risque d'incendie !!**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Disclaimer : MERCI MERCI MERCI a Mme Stephenie Meyer pour ces personnages avec qui je prend un pied monstre à écrire !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 8 – Un appétit d'ogre !**

"_Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew_ "

Je la maintenais contre la porte, mon désir grandissait, au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Je voulais la faire mienne, mais avant ça... j'avais quelque chose à lui révéler.

Sans lâcher sa bouche, je la soulevais. Dans les escaliers, je parsemais son visage de baisers ou je traçais un chemin de son épaule à son oreille, avec ma langue...

Elle eut l'air étonné quand j'entrais dans le studio, le haut de son chemisier était écarté et mes yeux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder la naissance de ses seins... j'avais envie d'elle comme jamais...

Je regardais mon piano... je ne pensais pas que cet instrument pourrait servir à autre chose que faire de la musique, pourtant les idées qui me vinrent, n'avaient vraiment rien de musical... plus tard... d'abord...

_- Bella... je voudrais te faire écouter quelque chose, si tu le permets._

Malgré son étonnement, elle acquiesça. J'attendais ce moment depuis la veille, lui avouer que cette berceuse était la sienne, qu'elle me l'avait inspiré.

Je l'asseyais sur le banc, avant de m'y installer aussi.

Je posais mes mains sur le clavier, la regardant... je connaissais chaque note, toutes me rappelaient Bella...

Je me lançais, lui racontant la naissance de cette mélodie... sa berceuse...

Elle avait été triste au départ, mais cette fois, je lui donnais un autre sens. Mon amour pour elle transparaissait facilement, je ne me retenais plus.

J'insufflais plus de mouvement à la musique, le bonheur que je pouvais lire dans son regard, la douceur de ses lèvres, de sa peau... sa présence là près de moi. Ma joie absolue quand elle avait dit m'aimer aussi.

J'y mettais tout ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi et ce que je pouvais lire en elle.

Quand je tournais de nouveau la tête vers elle, son visage était strié de larmes... j'espérais qu'elles soient de bonheur... comme pour me rassurer, elle se jeta à mon cou.

Ma bouche retrouva la douce peau de son visage, je l'embrassais où je pouvais et finis sur ses lèvres... je voulais que ce baiser soit tendre, alors j'y allais en douceur...

Longtemps mes lèvres firent corps avec les siennes... longtemps nous fumes inséparables... mais le besoin de respirer ce fit sentir... mon front se posa sur le sien, mon regard aimanté par le sien...

Le désir reprit sa place dans mon corps, me faisant frissonner... quand mes mains glissèrent sous son haut, je retins à grand peine un gémissement tellement cette sensation était puissante... elles remontaient sur son dos, attentives à la moindre différence... un grain de beauté, ses muscles bougeant sous mes doigts, la différence de douceur selon l'endroit... je voulais encore plus, alors je passais sur son ventre, dessinant des cercles autour de son nombril avec mon pouce... repassant sur le tissu, pour défaire les boutons un par un, lentement... de la même façon j'écartais les pans de son chemisier pour découvrir deux merveilles... ses seins étaient magnifiques... faits pour mes mains, parfaitement moulés dans ce sublime soutien gorge rose...

Elle me força a stopper mes gestes, pour m'enlever mon t-shirt, caressant mon torse divinement... goûtant ma peau de sa bouche... me procurant des sensations intenses... mon corps réagissait de façon différente avec elle... chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers, déclenchaient en moi de puissants frissons et une envie de gémir à chaque frôlement...

Puis aussi lentement que tout à l'heure, je faisais glisser son habit sur ses bras, en admirant sa poitrine... profitant pour laisser mes doigts partir à la découverte de ses bras... ses épaules, descendant sur son ventre puis retournant sur ses seins... fortement attirées, mes mains se retrouvèrent rapidement à les masser tendrement... ma bouche elle se posa à leur naissance... d'un geste rapide je défis son soutien gorge, pour que mes mains puissent honorer ses deux pommes d'amour convenablement...

_- Magnifique..._Les mots sortirent tous seuls tellement j'étais sous le charme...

Reprenant leur place initiale, mes mains recommencèrent leur caresses... je pinçais légèrement chaque mamelon, avant de venir les happer de ma bouche... Bella gémissait, remuait sous mes baisers... elle haletait...

Rapidement, je refermais le couvercle du clavier pour l'asseoir dessus... nous allions jouer une autre forme de musique, mais aussi belle que celle de cet instrument...

Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses, mon érection contre son intimité... Bella en profita pour finir de goûter mon torse, mordillant mes tétons... je gémissais de plus belle, mon sexe se durcit encore plus... c'était merveilleux... je savourais ce plaisir, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés...

Trop vite ses mains se retrouvèrent a m'enlever mon jean... je voulais qu'elle soit la première a profiter, mais apparemment, elle en avait décidé autrement, faisant glisser mon habit le long de mes jambes. Je donnais un coup de pied pour m'en débarrasser et le faire voler dans la pièce... quand ses doigts passèrent sur mon sexe, je gémis plus fort... puissant !

Quand je lui demandais si elle pensait jouer encore longtemps avec mes nerfs, elle fit une moue absolument craquante, avant d'échanger nos places. Je me retrouvais donc contre le piano et elle sur le banc, qu'elle avait rapproché. Mon boxer suivit le même parcours que mon jean plus tôt. Et finit de la même façon...

J'avais deviné ses envies... j'aurais presque pu jouir en la voyant regarder mon sexe avidement.

Elle joua encore... remontant sur mes cuisses avec son nez... finalement elle le passa sur mon membre, puis sa langue prit la relève... j'allais mourir de plaisir ! C'était absolument incroyable, tellement fort ! Je respirais difficilement et je cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher, quand elle emprisonna mon sexe dans sa bouche... elle commença un lent va et vient sur moi, s'aidant de ses mains.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien ! Ni ma respiration, ni les battements de mon cœur. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à me faire du bien... jouant avec sa langue ou me mordant légèrement... Après de longues minutes à ce rythme, elle accéléra ses mouvements... mon plaisir lui montait en puissance et je savais que l'aboutissement serait énorme...

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, alors je tentais de l'écarter... en vain... elle maintenait sa position autour de moi... j'accrochais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et criais son prénom quand enfin j'explosais dans sa bouche... on ne m'avait jamais finit comme ça et je mentirais en disant que ce n'était pas la meilleure jouissance de ma vie !

J'avais une autre confirmation du fait que, plus jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de cette femme... Je l'aimais infiniment...

A elle maintenant... je mourais d'envie de lui donner du plaisir, de voir son corps bouger sous mes caresses... je l'aidais à se relever, la remerciant de l'attention qu'elle venait de me porter... je la fit de nouveau s'asseoir sur le piano...

Mon érection se réveilla, dés que je me retrouvais entre ses cuisses... incroyable l'effet que Bella avait sur moi !

J'enserrais ses seins dans mes mains, les massant tendrement... il était temps pour mes mains d'aller se poser sur une autre partie de son corps. Quand je rencontrais son sexe, je constatais que son string était trempé, Bella gémit fortement quand je caressais son clitoris par dessus le tissu, puis n'y tenant plus, j'arrachais le tout sauvagement... Elle pleura 3 secondes sur la mort de son string, mais je lui promis d'aller avec elle pour en racheter un autre... des tas d'autres, qu'on pourrait essayer tous les deux...

Elle râla parce que mes mains avaient déserté son intimité, alors bien vite je reprenais mes caresses entre ses lèvres trempées... mes doigts glissaient en elle, ceux de l'autre main, s'occupaient de son bouton de plaisir... elle ondulait, gémissait, criait presque alors que mes doigts entraient et sortaient d'elle...

Ma bouche s'occupait de ses seins, savourant leur goût, mordillant ses tétons...

Mais je voulais lui donner plus... tendrement mes lèvres descendirent sur son ventre, où elles restèrent quelques instants, avant de continuer... toujours plus bas...

Ma tête entre ses cuisses, je passais ma langue passa sur ses lèvres intimes, frôlant sa fente trempée... je goûtais son désir et le savourait... c'était merveilleux ! Bella tenait ma tête, la rapprochant encore plus d'elle...

Je voulais la faire crier de plaisir, aussi je décidais de concentrer ma langue sur son clitoris, le suçant, le léchant, le mordillant... pendant que 3 de mes doigts continuaient leur va et vient en elle...

Bientôt ses gestes devinrent incontrôlés, ses parois se contractèrent... je remontais mon regard sur son visage, voulant la voir jouir... elle cria elle aussi mon prénom... je venais de faire jouir un ange... elle était encore plus belle à ce moment là...

Son corps se détendit complètement, je pouvais donc remonter vers sa bouche, léchant mes doigts pour m'abreuver de son plaisir...

Je la voulais entièrement ! Après l'avoir embrassée, je pris un préservatif et la pénétrait, c'était tellement puissant, que nous laissâmes échapper un cri !

Son sexe était serré autour du mien... la sensation d'étranglement entre mes jambes était tout bonnement divine ! Je restais sans bouger un moment, mon front contre le sien et mes yeux ancrés dans ceux de cette femme merveilleuse...

Bella m'appartenait maintenant... je ne laisserais plus aucun homme la posséder comme ça... je serais le seul à avoir le plaisir de la sentir autour de moi...

Mon corps agissait instinctivement. Je me retirais d'elle, pour y rentrer de nouveau puissamment. Bella respirait difficilement, moi aussi d'ailleurs... n'y tenant plus, je commençais à aller et venir en elle, lentement, tendrement...

Nos corps étaient fait pour être unis, son sexe enrobant parfaitement le mien...

J'essayais de garder ce rythme, malgré l'envie de l'entendre de nouveau crier... mon désir était à son apogée, je n'avais jamais été aussi dur... c'était tellement bon que c'en était douloureux... mais une douleur grisante...

Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps... Bella était sous tension, haletant de plus en plus, suivant chacun de mes mouvements...

Peu à peu j'accélérais... m'enfonçant de plus en plus en elle... augmentant la puissance de mes coups de reins...

Je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon sexe et son cri vint provoquer ma jouissance...

Ce moment fut merveilleux... totalement indescriptible, tellement cela avait été puissant !

Complètement épuisée, Bella se rejeta dos sur le piano... je m'écroulais doucement sur elle, pour reprendre mon souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal...

_- Wouah..._ fut tout ce que j'étais capable de dire...

_- Comme tu dis..._

Ma Bella avait le regard brillant et un sourire agrandissait son visage...

La tension sexuelle accumulée durant ces quelques jours s'était atténuée, mais n'avait pas disparu...

Je m'étais retiré de son corps, pourtant chaque mouvement de ma douce, réveillait mon désir...

Je lui parlais, lui révélant encore plus mes sentiments, ouvrant un peu plus mon cœur à cette femme...

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement... quand elle parla, sa voix était comme étranglée... Bella pleurait... pourquoi ?

Quand je lui demandais, elle me répondit qu'elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Depuis que je l'avais vue à l'aéroport, je rêvais de l'entendre dire ses mots... la tristesse avait quitté ses yeux, remplacée par autre chose... des étincelles de joie, de bonheur, d'amour... rendant son regard encore plus beau...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle me demandait de rester avec elle cette nuit ? Doutait-elle du fait que je ne la prenais pas pour un plan d'un soir ? Pour qui me prenait-elle ?! Après tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire ! Je m'emportais légèrement, mais quand je vis son visage peiné, ma colère retomba...

Il était évident pour moi que je ne passerais plus aucune nuit sans elle... il fallait qu'elle comprenne ça...

Je la rassurais une fois de plus, l'embrassant tendrement... lui affirmant que je ne voulais plus me séparer d'elle, qu'elle serait ma priorité, ma seule raison de vivre... Et puis j'étais son chevalier servant oui ou non ?

Quand son sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres, j'étais moi aussi apaisé, même si je partageais ses peurs...

Comment ne pas douter de ce qu'on ressent, quand on a jamais connu ça auparavant ? Comment ne pas se poser de questions ? Comment être certain que nos sentiments sont partagés ?

Et puis, maintenant que je connaissais tout ça, j'avais peur de le perdre, sachant très bien que je ne m'en remettrai pas...

C'était une sensation étrange... ce mélange de doutes et de certitudes. Je voulais un demain avec elle... et même une très longue route, que l'on parcourrait main dans la main, affrontant tout ensemble... mais si une chose était incertaine, c'était bien la vie et ses aléas... je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais j'aiderais le hasard en mettant tout en œuvre pour que Bella fasse partie de mon avenir et moi du sien...

Il était temps pour ma princesse d'aller dormir. En bon chevalier, je lui proposais mes bras pour la conduire au lit... restait à savoir quel lit...

Elle me laissa le choix, j'optais donc pour ma chambre.

Quand nous entrâmes, Bella regarda partout. Son regard passait de mes différents prix, obtenus en conservatoire, à mes photos.

Elle fixa celle de mes parents.

Eleazar et Carmen. Ils me manquaient. A ma plus grande joie, ils avaient décidé de venir s'installer aux états-unis, n'ayant pas encore choisit de destination finale.

Ils hésitaient toujours entre Phoenix et New-York, je pense que mon envie d'aller vivre près de Bella, les aidera à choisir.

J'étais impatient qu'ils la rencontrent, qu'ils voient comme elle m'avait changé. Ma mère serait folle de joie !

Son fils adoré enfin posé et amoureux.

Inévitablement, en parlant de mes parents, je pensais à Tanya...

Nous n'étions pas resté mariés longtemps et le divorce fut extrêmement pénible. Sans mes parents, cette salope m'aurait ruiné, autant physiquement que financièrement.

Je savais aujourd'hui que je ne l'avais pas aimée, mais à cette époque là, elle m'avait véritablement envoûté.

C'était du passé, aujourd'hui ma vie prenait un sens grâce à Bella...

Elle voulu que je la repose, mais je refusais. Je voulais la déposer sur mon lit, dans mes draps et m'endormir en la serrant contre moi.

Quoique finalement, sa faim me fit changer d'avis, un petit déjeuner s'imposait vu l'heure.

Elle voulait s'habiller pour redescendre, je la posais au sol et partais fouiller dans mon armoire. Comment serait Bella dans une de mes chemises ?

Elle râla pour la forme, mais enfila mon vêtement.

Sexy en diable ! Irrésistible ! Incroyablement tentante !

Je m'approchais d'elle de manière féline, le regard vrillé dans le sien, les genoux légèrement fléchis. Son cou m'attirait irrésistiblement ! Mu par une pulsion, je me jetais presque sur elle pour lui mordre gentiment cette partie de son corps, juste au niveau de la carotide.

Hmm... accompagné de son gémissement, ce geste était tout simplement torride !

Bella me compara à un vampire assoiffé de sang, j'aurai plus opté par assoiffé de son corps sur le moment !

"_Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Cullen la bête de sexe le retour !_

_Jaloux ?_

_Même pas ! Je te rappelle que je partage chacune de tes sensations. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être te contrôler un peu plus, je crève de chaud là !_

_Tu veux ptet des glaçons ?_

_Pourquoi pas ! Mais commence par les mettre dans ton boxer !_

_Rêve pas trop là._

_Je m'en doutais !_

_Et ouais !_"

J'enfilais un boxer, même si ce dernier était plutôt inutile vu ma grande forme à ce moment précis. Oui j'avais encore envie d'elle ! La voir dans ma chemise, qu'elle avait à peine fermé, avait un peu plus réveillé ma virilité.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait envie de quelque chose de plus consistant. Main dans la main, nous descendîmes déjeuner.

Bella commença la pâte à pan-cakes, pendant que je préparais le café, puis je m'installais derrière le comptoir pour l'observer.

Son corps mince couvert par ma chemise. Celle-ci se soulevait légèrement quand Bella bougeait, laissant deviner le bas de ses fesses nues.

Aussitôt mes bas instinct se réveillèrent et mon envie d'elle grandit considérablement.

Je me rappelais certains mots de nos petits jeux et remarquais que le plan de travail m'attirait de plus en plus !

Bella, les fesses posées dessus, moi à genoux devant elle... somptueuse !

Elle me tira de mes réflexions... je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle aussi me regardait... ça va mal Cullen !

_- Ce que tu vois te plait ?_ Oh que oui !

_- J'ai une vue paradisiaque sur la plus merveilleuse des créatures !_

Tellement merveilleuse que mon envie de la posséder de nouveau se fit insoutenable !

Bella s'était de nouveau remise à ses pan-cakes, me tournant le dos... je me levais doucement et m'approchais d'elle sans faire de bruit... mes mains se posèrent sur le meuble, de part et d'autre de ses hanches, quand elle fit mine de se retourner, je lui intimais de ne pas le faire d'une voix basse et rauque... ma bouche passa sur sa clavicule, son cou... je dégageais les cheveux obstruant sa nuque du bout du nez, pour laisser ma langue y tracer un chemin... Bella gémit et frissonna en même temps, décuplant mon désir...

- _Tu es vraiment très appétissante Bella..._

Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, remontant sa chemise en même temps qu'elles prenaient le chemin de ses seins. Dés que mes mains se retrouvèrent dessus, Bella se cambra au point de coller ses fesses contre mon sexe durcit comme jamais, c'était tellement bon, que je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter contre elle... j'entrevoyais déjà comment j'allais lui donner du plaisir !

_- Vous semblez affamé Mr Cullen. _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te dévorer Bella...

_- J'ai appétit d'ogre quand ça vous concerne, Melle Swan._

Je caressais sa poitrine par dessus la chemise, puis je finis par lui enlever, en profitant pour embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui apparaissait, pendant la descente du vêtement sur ses bras...

Très vite mes mains retrouvèrent leur ancienne place, pinçant doucement ses tétons entre mes doigts, dessinant des cercles dessus.

Bella ne se retenait plus, son corps ondulait sous mes mains, des gémissements de contentement s'échappaient de sa bouche, elle commençait à haleter... les yeux fermés, savourant chacun de mes gestes...

sans trop attendre, mes doigts se glissèrent dans son intimité, passant sur ses lèvres, sur son bouton de plaisir, avant de très vite entrer en elle...

elle était encore plus mouillée que tout à l'heure ! Et si serrée autour de mes doigts ! Je la voulais tellement autour de mon sexe, mais dans l'immédiat, elle se frottait encore plus contre celui-ci, incroyable de constater que mon membre durcissait encore plus !

Quand elle me demanda de lui faire l'amour, je ne pus résister plus longtemps, encore moins quand elle m'aida a enlever mon boxer ! Passant sur son magnifique petit cul, mes doigts glissèrent une dernière fois en elle, avant que je les remplace par mon sexe, d'un puissant coup de reins.

Mon dieu ! Je pouvais mourir maintenant que j'avais ressenti autant de plaisir ! Rien qu'en entrant en elle, je faillis jouir !

Je la pénétrais fortement, criant, gémissant, tout comme Bella... puis je me posais au fond de son corps, embrassant sa nuque, caressant ses seins. Être en elle de cette façon était magique, nos corps ne faisant plus qu'un, unis dans ce moment divin...

Bella tourna la tête et je m'emparais de sa bouche, engageant un combat duquel nous sortîmes tous deux gagnants, rapidement essoufflés, mais au comble du bonheur.

Même si lui faire l'amour de cette façon était merveilleux, je voulais tester un de nos fantasmes, je me retirais d'elle brièvement pour la retourner et l'asseoir sur le plan de travail, ramenant ses fesses au bord, avant de m'enfoncer de nouveau dans son corps.

Elle était encore plus serrée de cette façon ! Mon sexe était véritablement étranglé par le sien. Mes va et vient en elle devenaient un supplice tellement mon plaisir augmentait ! Être en elle, devint la plus belle des tortures, toutes les sensations étaient décuplées, la friction de nos deux corps, ses mains sur moi, ma langue passant sur ses tétons, dans son cou, se mêlant à la sienne dans des baisers désespérés...

Comment pareil plaisir pouvait exister ? L'amour donnait un autre sens à tout ça, exacerbant chaque sensation !

J'accélérais, sentant Bella s'approcher de son apogée. Pour l'aider, je glissais une main entre nous, pour caresser son clitoris d'un doigt. Elle jouit presque aussitôt, resserrant encore plus la sensation autour du mien. Immanquablement cela provoqua mon explosion... puissante, extrême ! Nos prénoms résonnèrent une fois de plus dans le loft, totalement essoufflé, je lui dit que je l'aimais...

En reprenant mon souffle, je réalisais que je n'avais pas mis de préservatif. Merde ! Merde et merde !

Totalement obnubilé par mon désir, j'en avais oublié l'essentiel ! Mais quel con !!

Tellement con que je m'y pris très mal pour le dire à Bella ! Elle me regarda, se méprenant sur le sens de mes paroles...

J'avais fait une connerie en oubliant les préservatifs, pas en lui faisant l'amour !

Elle me rassura en disant qu'elle prenait la pilule et m'étonna complètement en me proposant de faire le test de dépistage avec elle.

J'acceptais avec joie ! Elle me donnait une façon de plus de lui prouver mon amour.

Je goûtais tendrement à ses lèvres, tentant de lui transmettre toutes ces choses que je ne pouvais exprimer oralement... mon intense plaisir quand elle me faisait jouir, le bonheur d'être en elle, la douceur de ses seins, de son intimité... tout ce qui me rendait fou et qui pourtant me donnait envie de la vénérer comme une déesse...

Je me retirais d'elle, contraint et forcé, lui tendant une serviette en papier, pour qu'elle essuie le sperme qui coulait sur ses cuisses...

Je ramassais sa chemise pour l'aider à la remettre. Mon boxer lui fut plus difficile a trouver. Il gisait assez loin de là où nous étions, sacré vol plané ! J'étais vraiment ailleurs quand je faisais l'amour à Bella !

Une fois rhabillés, Bella finit les pan-cakes.

Nous allions commencer à déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna. Le générique de Pokemon résonna... Alice visiblement ! Bella me fit lire le message, elle ne devait pas être loin, puisqu'elle demandait si on était réveillés et visibles. Une chose était sûre, Alice ne devait pas dormir souvent pour être debout à... wow ! Déjà 9h du matin ?! Impressionnant !

Bella m'accorda le plaisir de répondre. Je fis un message télégramme à ma cousine, lui proposant quelque plan lubrique avec elle et Jazz ! Bella et moi rigolions, imaginant la tête que ferait Alice en lisant ma réponse.

L'accusé de réception à peine reçu, la sonnette retentit. Je me levais pour aller ouvrir, mais Bella m'arrêta. Elle me regarda, ou plutôt fixa mon boxer, ce qui me fit rire.

_- Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'ils pourraient voir ?_

_- Un peu. Tu connais Alice comme moi et même si elle se doute qu'on a pas fait du tricot, mieux vaut éviter les situations gênantes._ Difficile de ne pas réagir avec cette chemise à peine fermée ! Elle est marrante elle !

_- Alors commence par boutonner ta chemise. Si tu restes comme ça,je risque vraiment une situation gênante !_

_- Oups..._ dit-elle en reboutonnant son vêtement. Absolument adorable !

_J'aime vraiment ses rougeurs... _Mon doigt glissa sur sa joue, tandis que mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, doucement, pour ne pas donner de raisons à Alice de se moquer de moi.

J'ouvris à ma cousine, qui me détailla avec un sourire entendu. Elle regarda Bella de la même façon, avant de se jeter sur elle.

Je me tournais vers Jazz qui affichait un sourire aussi niais que celui que je devais avoir. Révélateur de ce que nous avions fait du reste de notre nuit.

J'appréciais beaucoup moins quand ma douce alla l'embrasser ! Ridicule ! Je n'avais pas à être jaloux de Jasper ! Et pourtant ! Ce sentiment venait de me transpercer le cœur !

Mais j'avais à faire à une femme exceptionnelle ! Quand je lui dis, elle ne cria pas, ne s'énerva pas, bien au contraire.

Elle appréciait que je sois jaloux, mais à légère dose cependant.

Jasper lui réagit autrement. Il ne m'avait jamais connu jaloux et cela l'étonna. C'était aussi nouveau pour lui que pour moi. Quand il demanda à Bella ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle lui répondit que c'était secret et qu'elle serait obligée de le tuer si elle lui révélait. Je savais que contrairement à elle, j'aurais répondu plus sérieusement. Mais peu importait.

Bella dû de nouveau expliquer le surnom d'Alice, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire, même la principale intéressée, rigola ! Et bien ! Je n'étais pas le seul chez lequel il y avait du changement !

Tout en partageant notre petit déjeuner, Jasper nous rappela que ce soir, c'était karaoké géant au Breaking Dawn, ça promettaist d'être assez drôle ! Surtout avec Em' de la partie !

Une fois tout avalé, nous montions nous habiller.

Je devais passer une bonne partie de la matinée avec Jake. Ça ne me réjouissait pas particulièrement de laisser Bella, mais je n'avais pas le choix. De toute façon, Alice avait prévu de l'emmener trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Le temps allait passer bien lentement...

Jasper et Rose devaient se retrouver pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

C'est un peu malheureux que j'accompagnais Bella à sa chambre, quand une idée me vint !

Quoi de mieux qu'une douche avec elle pour terminer cette nuit ?

Laver Bella... parcourir son corps de mes mains... et pourquoi pas plus ?

Je l'entrainais donc dans notre salle de bain. Notre ? Ça sonnait plutôt bien !

Ma bouche était collée à la sienne dés le moment où j'avais refermé la porte de ma chambre.

Mon désir était déjà visible et... palpable...

"_Le grand anaconda est de sortie ?_

_Mon cher double vocal serait-il jaloux de la taille du serpent ?_

_Légèrement oui._

_Oh ! Une faille dans la voix de la raison ?_

_Il suffit !_

_Alors là tu peux rêver ! Pour une fois que tu la ramènes moins, j'en profite__ !_"

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, je faisais tomber rapidement sa chemise, pour la contempler... absolument magnifique !

Sa réaction puérile me fit beaucoup rire, mais très vite elle retourna la situation à son avantage.

Constatant que mon boxer était toujours à sa place, elle prit un malin plaisir à me l'enlever, prenant tout son temps... torride !

Quand elle se releva, se calant dans mes bras, elle frissonnait, mais pas que de plaisir. J'ouvrais rapidement les robinets pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer.

Je me glissais sous l'eau et l'attirait contre moi.

Puis elle prit complètement possession de mon corps, traçant un chemin plus chaud que l'eau, de mon torse à mon ventre... quand elle frôla mon sexe tendu, je laissais échapper un gémissement, qui se transforma rapidement en grognements de plaisir, alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement sur mon membre...

Elle se mit à genoux devant moi et sans même me laisser le temps de réagir, fit glisser sa langue sur ma longueur, léchant, mordillant, me provoquant des tremblements. Des râles incontrôlés sortaient d'entre mes lèvres.

Quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, je pus à grand peine retenir un cri, m'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Je vacillais tellement ce qu'elle me faisait était bon !

Je collais mon dos à l'autre mur, posant mes mains sur le haut de sa tête, passant parfois sur ses joues, pour sentir la chaleur de ses rougeurs.

Bella accélérait les mouvements, je bougeais mon bassin au même rythme, accentuant ses gestes.

Mon plaisir s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que Bella accélérait.

Quand je sentis qu'il allait déborder, je tentais comme plus tôt de dégager la tête de Bella, mais cette fois je n'insistais pas devant son refus, laissant jaillir ma jouissance dans sa bouche. Je tentais en vain de retenir mon cri de plaisir. Mes genoux se dérobaient sous moi, pour ne pas tomber, je pris de nouveau appui sur le mur. Savourant ce moment les yeux fermés et les images de Bella à genoux devant moi, gravées dans mes rétines... Mon envie d'elle ne s'était pas éteinte et quand je rouvris les yeux, elle se tenait contre moi, me regardant...

Un peu plus et mon cœur se serrait arrêté de battre... entre ce qu'elle venait de m'infliger et le regard qu'elle me lançait, je ne résistais pas.

Je pris un peu de son gel douche pour commencer à la laver, elle en fit autant avec le mien...

Je laissais mes mains vagabonder sur son corps, portant toute mon attention sur ses seins... son ventre... et principalement son intimité...

Mon sexe me faisait mal tellement j'avais envie de me plonger une fois de plus en elle... je la saisis sous les fesses, la collant au mur et la soulevant. Bella encercla mes hanches de ses jambes... son sexe se retrouva au niveau du mien et d'un coup de reins j'entrais en elle.

Elle cria de plaisir, resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

Cette fois j'y allais plus fort... je ne voulais plus de douceur... je ne pouvais tout simplement pas prendre mon temps, je ne contrôlais plus rien... elle en demanda plus et j'obéis... sentant mon plaisir monter, je m'arrêtais. Je ne voulais pas jouir avant elle...

Je repris mes mouvements plus lentement... finalement plus tendre aussi, ne lâchant plus ses yeux, complètement fasciné par leur éclat.

Elle était si serrée autour de moi. Je me promettais intérieurement, de renouveler l'expérience du porté avec Bella, c'était prodigieux !

Peu après on s'abandonnait l'un et l'autre au même moment, étouffant nos cris du mieux que nous pouvions.

Plus je lui faisais l'amour, plus c'était fort... intense... à tel point que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal...

Toujours en elle, je la serrais contre moi, partageant son bonheur, sentant son cœur battre contre le mien, mon regard perdu dans le sien...

Je finis par prolonger le plaisir, posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Savourant leur goût, mélangeant nos langues dans un baiser passionné...

J'aurais aimé que ce moment dure éternellement... malheureusement, un chanteur idiot et un lutin surexcité nous attendaient...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Sing for Absolution - Muse**

**Alors ? Toujours vivantes ? **

**Les pompiers c'est le 18 hein !**

**Je vous réserve pas mal de surprises pour le prochain chapitre de Bella. Il risque d'être assez long, donc je vais prendre plus de temps pour l'écrire.**

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !!**


	9. Mauvaise idée

**Moins d'attente pour ce POV que pour celui de Bella ! **

**En plus, vous allez connaitre l'histoire Tanya et d'autres surprises. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Par contre, vu que je suis une quille en Italien, Allemand et Chinois, je remercie Reverso qui m'a été bien utile !**

**Place aux reviews :**

**TataDomi : Aloooooooooooooors ! Comment était le chap 8 ?!! Je veux savoir ! lol**

**liliputienne31 : Arrête de trépigner ! Tu vas faire un trou de le sol ! Pff faut tout te dire à toi ! ^^**

**mafrip : J'espère continuer à ne pas te décevoir ;-)**

**baby07 : Ça se calme un peu là... quoique...**

**dodo2101 : Bon... tu sais ce qui c'est passé avec Emmett, donc pas la peine que je te répondes sur ça lol je vais ptet mettre Bella et Edward au "chômage" pendant un ou deux chapitre, histoire de calmer tes ardeurs lol**

**Sophie : Mes pimpons à moi y sont tous beaux, alors imagine quand je les appelle pour éteindre l'incendie qui me ravage... Pour le citron, ça ce calme un peu dans ce chap, mais léger par contre lol**

**melinn : faudra que je pense a remercier cricri... ou pas... lol en tout cas toi je te le dis : MERCI !**

**sophiebelier : M'en parle pas ! Des fois j'aimerais être un personnage de fic pour me taper un citron avec Edward !**

**Bib : Comme je m'en voudrais de faire de toi une catastrophe atomique, j'ai juste un peu calmé les esprits pour ce chapitre ! Le monde devrait me remercier lol**

**crisou : je crois que tu vas très vite tout comprendre toi ! Je vais devoir faire attention à ce que je te dis en mp sur TF lol et au fait, MERCI pour tes bidouillages et ta pub ! Mouak tout plein !**

**cathou : et ben ! tout ça rien que pour moi ? Tu vas me faire rougir... ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas. Merci à toi pour ici et pour TF !**

**bebe8669 : Tu veux que je te prête Edward pour le magasin de lingerie ? :p**

**Galswinthe : J'ai pris une option sur les glaçons et la douche froide quand j'écris maintenant lol Thanx !**

**yellowstone69 : J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre, mais finalement j'adore écrire ce POV ! On y apprend beaucoup de choses. Du moins je fais en sorte que ça soit comme ça. Merci !**

**fleur : Glaçons ? T'inquiètes, j'ai prévu un stock inépuisable mdr sinon pour répondre à une autre des tes reviews : c'est vraiment pas évident d'écrire un POV autre que celui de l'original. Moi je n'aime pas lire quelque chose qui reprend exactement les mêmes mots, les mêmes détails. J'essaye, autant que faire ce peu d'éviter les répétitions et parfois je zappe quelques détails, mais comme vous lisez toutes les 2 POV, ça n'est pas très grave. Si ? ;-) Merci à toi en tout cas pour tes nombreuses reviews !**

**Sans oublier notre très chère Stephenie Meyer qui fait des rêves bizarres, mais qui est adorable de nous en faire profiter ! Edward, Bella et tous les autres ne vivent que grâce à elle.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapitre_****_ 9 – Mauvaise idée !_**

_" I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desire in your heart"_

Je prolongeais le baiser autant que je pu, mais je savais qu'une longue journée nous attendait. Un jour entier sans pouvoir la toucher, embrasser ses lèvres ou simplement la regarder, comme je le faisais en ce moment.

J'avais rêvé de cette nuit de nombreuses fois en 3 jours, mais elle avait été au delà de mes espérances. J'aurais aimé de pas avoir à sortir de cette salle de bain, de cette chambre.

Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jake, qui allait bientôt se manifester et puis, je devais aller chercher mon cousin, qui arrivait cet après-midi.

Bella semblait plongée dans ses pensées, affichant un visage radieux. Je la trouvais encore plus belle et un sentiment de fierté me serra le cœur. J'étais responsable de se sourire, des étincelles dans ses yeux, de cet air épanouit. Je la rendais heureuse et je l'étais moi aussi.

J'hésitai à parler, d'ailleurs quand je le fis, Bella sembla déçue, comme si j'avais fait exploser cette bulle de bonheur, dans laquelle nous évoluions depuis hier. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Une réalité nous attendait. De toute façon, nous aurons encore d'autres nuits pour compenser le manque de la journée.

La voir presque nue dans cette serviette, réveilla mon désir. Malgré ça, je me retenais et l'envoyais s'habiller, avant que je ne contrôle plus rien.

J'étais pire qu'un drogué devant sa dose d'héroïne, j'étais en manque de sa peau, de nos corps imbriqués. C'était ça... j'étais drogué !

"**Elle a raison, trouve toi une place en désintox mec !**

**T'as pas mieux comme idée ?**

**Regarde toi ! Avant t'étais juste un obsédé qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Maintenant t'es totalement obsédé par une seule femme et tu passerais ta vie à lui faire l'amour ! Va consulter vieux !**

**Oui je vais aller consulter, mais pour savoir comment mieux la contenter !**

**Bien... je crois que t'es irrécupérable !**

**Cool ! Comme ça pas de médecin, pas de seringue et pas de camisole de force ! Ou alors je la demande pour toi ?**

**Ça va aller, mais merci de ta touchante attention !**

**A ton service. Maintenant rendors-toi !**"

Bella continuait de parler, mais absorbé par mon dialogue interne, je venais juste de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'imaginer sur un cheval m'était impossible, sans éclater de rire. Comment comptait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle qui arrivait à tomber sur un sol lisse ! Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte et m'autorise à le faire.

Ok, c'est pas très gentleman de me moquer comme ça, mais j'avais du mal à résister.

Finalement, le fou rire passa et pour me faire pardonner, je serais ma douce contre moi. J'avais envie de lui faire plaisir, alors je lui chantais un titre qui voulait dire beaucoup pour moi, qui me rappelait ce premier soir ici. Hopelessly.

Je la vis pleurer de nouveau. J'étais totalement désemparé quand ses larmes coulaient, je ne savais jamais si c'était bon ou mauvais et je culpabilisais à chaque fois. Du coup, je ne trouvais rien de mieux qu'un baiser pour compenser. Je le voulais chaste et tendre, mais bien trop vite la chaleur de son corps enflamma le mien. Je sentais ses courbes parfaites sous sa serviette et l'envie de plus se fit rapidement sentir.

Alors dans un soupir, je la laissais s'éloigner de moi. J'allais lui manquer... mais pas autant qu'elle me manquerait.

Je lui proposais de la rejoindre dés que je serais prêt et la quittais pour aller m'habiller.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

J'étais bien, heureux, même si la journée et la soirée allaient être très longues. Je savais que Rose et Jazz préparaient quelque chose pour ce soir, mais je n'avais pas les détails. Mais vu l'air excité d'Alice, je savais que je pouvais m'attendre au pire !

Je me relevais d'un coup, un sentiment de manque venait de me nouer l'estomac. J'attrapais un jean et un t-shirt, que j'enfilais rapidement, puis passant par la salle de bain, je tentais de maitriser mes cheveux. Bon, à première vu, ces derniers avaient encore décidé de ne pas se laisser dompter. Soit !

"**Tu sais bien que ce côté coiffé/décoiffé, fait craquer les filles !**

**Ouais, mais là l'avis des autres femmes me passe à 10000 au dessus !**

**Bella adoooooooore tes cheveux !**

**Gad sort de ce corps ! Tu veux pas retourner à ta sieste ?**

**Non, surtout si tu prévois une séance de câlins pour lui dire au revoir.**

**Ce genre de chose ne se programme pas, c'est en fonction de nos envies.**

**De toute façon tes envies s'affichent d'elles même ! Heureusement que ton jean est large !**

**Va dormir !**"

Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il comme ça, dés que je pensais à Bella ? Tant pis ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait me gêner maintenant. Elle savait que j'avais souvent envie d'elle. Voir tout le temps.

"**OBSÉDÉ !**

**T'en profite autant que moi, alors ferme là !**"

En parlant de ça, j'avais un coup de fil a passer. Un des amis de mon oncle, travaillait dans un centre de dépistage, je savais qu'il bousculerait son emploi du temps pour nous faire les prises de sang.

_*Centre de dépistage anonyme et gratuit._ Je connaissais cette voix, mais impossible de me rappeler !

_*Bonjour, je pourrais parler au docteur Marcus Volturi s'il vous plait ?_

_*De la part ?_

_*Edward Cullen._

_*Oh Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est Jane !_

_*Bonjour Jane ! Je vais très bien et toi ?_

_*Enceinte jusqu'aux dents !_

_*Encore ?_ Dis-je en riant. _Vous en êtes à combien ?_

_*Petit Tom sera le quatrième !_

_*Un garçon donc. Félicitations a vous 2 alors ! Tu embrasseras Démétri pour moi._

_*Je n'y manquerais pas ! Je te passe mon père. Excuse moi mais j'ai beaucoup d'appels._

_*Ne t'inquiète pas Jane. A bientôt ! _J'entendis une musique passer, avant que ça ne décroche de nouveau.

_*Eh bien Edward ! De retour en enfer ?_

_*Bonjour Marcus ! L'enfer est pour moi un paradis._

_*Oh, oh ! Tu vas devoir me la présenter et tout me raconter en détail ! _Encore une chose qui n'a pas changé avec le temps ! Toujours aussi curieux cet homme !

_*Je n'aurais pas besoin de te raconter, tu le verras par toi même et tu me donneras tes conclusions. J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous pour un dépistage._

_*Merde Edward ! Toutes les leçons que je t'ai donné sur le SIDA ne t'ont pas encore fait comprendre les choses ?!_

_*Stop ! Tu te fourvoies Marcus, c'est un test pour une confirmation de négativité, rien d'autre._

_*Oh... cette fille doit vraiment être spéciale pour que tu le fasses ! Venez demain matin à 10h, vous aurez les résultats après demain._

_*Merci Marcus. Mais je pensais qu'il fallait plus de temps pour les résultats ?_

_*Pas quand on harcèle les laborantins et qu'on les menace de leur couper les vivres ! _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Marcus était un homme adorable, mais savait se montrer tyrannique quand il voulait quelque chose.

_*Sadique !_

_*Moi ?_ Dit-il faussement outré. _Je suis un Saint Edward, tu ne l'as juste pas encore remarqué !_

_*C'est drôle mais je ne t'imagine pas en Saint Homme, prêchant la bonne parole le dimanche à l'église._ Non, je le voyais plutôt dans le rôle de l'effrayante créature, genre vampire assoiffé de sang, mais véritablement fascinant ! Nous rîmes de concert.

_*On se voit demain Edward, j'ai hâte de rencontrer celle qui a transformé le lion en agneau !_ Et il faudra qu'on parle d'autre chose aussi. Aie ! J'oubliais souvent qu'il était l'oncle de Tanya.

_*Ouais... à demain Marcus._

_*A demain._

Je penserais à Tanya plus tard, pour l'instant, une seule personne occupait mes pensées, je me précipitais hors de ma chambre pour me retrouver devant la sienne.

Je pris à peine le temps de frapper à sa porte, avant d'entrer et de me figer, bouche ouverte, devant le spectacle de Bella.

Mon envie d'elle grandit automatiquement. Elle était plus que sexy dans cette robe. Me voyant sans voix, elle s'inquiéta d'une quelconque tâche sur sa robe, ne comprenant pas qu'elle était éblouissante. J'allais vraiment devoir lui faire travailler ce point précis : Bella = Belle, magnifique, splendide et très sexy !

La voir rougir sous mes compliment, fit céder mes dernières résolutions, je m'approchais d'elle pour prendre ses lèvres avidement.

D'un seul coup, je sentis qu'on m'attrapait le bras et qu'on me tirait en arrière. J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis Alice, à quoi jouait-elle ?! J'avais refermé la porte non ? Et pourquoi m'avait-elle tiré comme ça ?! J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, mais Bella me devança, encore.

_- Alice ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues là ?! _J'adorais la voir s'énerver. Ce qu'elle pouvait être irrésistible dans ces moments là.

_- Si j'étais pas intervenue, vous seriez resté collés toute la journée et on à une tonne de choses à faire je te signale ! _Quoi ?! Alice Cullen, tu vas finir en compost avant la fin de la journée si tu continue à avoir des idées aussi tordues.

_- Mais tu te prends pour qui Alice ?! Si j'ai envie de rester collée à Edward pour le reste de ma vie, c'est MON problème pas le tien !_

_- Bella... c'est pas grave. _Je devais la calmer, au risque de m'emporter également.

_- Oh que si c'est grave ! Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui ne fait pas que jouer avec moi, qui m'accepte telle que je suis et qui ne pense pas qu'à mon cul, je voudrais pouvoir profiter de sa présence comme je l'entends ! Et si ça implique de passer mon temps à faire l'amour avec lui, cette petite chose véritablement insupportable n'a pas à s'en mêler !!_

Wow ! Base à contrôle, base à contrôle ! Veuillez retenir les services trois pièce pour ne pas qu'il s'enflamme !

Je n'avais plus juste envie d'elle à ce moment précis, c'était un besoin vital ! Je devais la faire mienne avant de la quitter pour la journée et ça voulait dire : me débarrasser d'Alice et vite ! Celle-ci avait l'air choqué, tant mieux ! Ça allait être plus facile !

Je me plaçais derrière Bella, l'enlaçant et plaçant mes lèvres près de son oreille.

_- Passer ton temps à faire l'amour avec moi hein ?_

_- Et pas que ça... _oh... j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elle pense là ! _On allait descendre quand t'es arrivée. Pas nécessaire de faire ton colonel !_

_- Il n'empêche que ! Edward... Jake a appelé, comme tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable, il a téléphoné sur le fixe et j'ai répondu. T'as 1h de retard ! _Il pouvait pas m'oublier un peu celui là ?!

_- Oh merde. Mon amour, je dois y aller si je veux me libérer tôt. Dis-je malgré tout._

_- Ok... _Non ! Tout mais pas cet air triste. Je vais tuer ma cousine et Jake !

_- Ne sois pas triste s'il te plait... ça va passer vite._

_- Bouge Edward ! Où je te sors en te bottant les fesses ! _RIP Alice !

_- Alice lâche moi bordel ! Va rejoindre ton mec en bas et laisse moi dire au revoir comme il faut à Bella !_

_- Non ! Je reste là ! _Elle voulait jouer ? Jouons

- _Tant pis pour toi !_

Je passais devant Bella, mon corps toujours serré contre le sien, mes mains en coupe sur son visage. Mon bassin frottait contre le sien, réveillant mon désir, retombé un peu plus tôt.

J'avais déjà oublié la présence d'Alice, quand mes mains glissèrent sous sa robe le long de ses cuisses. Mes doigts se retrouvèrent sur son sexe, le caressant par dessus le tissu du string. Bella était vraiment très excitée et cela me rendit encore plus entreprenant.

Bella approfondit le baiser en m'attrapant les cheveux, pour coller un peu plus son visage au mien. Quand elle me signala qu'Alice avait quitté la pièce et qu'elle me dit que je pouvais arrêter, je continuais de plus belle. Lui enlevant sa robe pour la poser délicatement sur le lit.

Même si elle en avait d'autres, j'aimais beaucoup celle-ci et je ne voulais pas l'abimer.

Je terminais de la dénuder, lui ôtant, string et soutien gorge. Puis je me déshabillais à mon tour très vite, une fois fait, je la pris dans mes bras. Ses jambes se refermèrent directement autour de ma taille et je sentis la chaleur de son sexe humide contre le mien.

La collant au mur, je la pénétrais fortement, sans préliminaires, j'avais beaucoup trop envie d'elle.

J'allais et venait en elle, ressentant un plaisir fou, ses cris, ses gémissements me faisaient perdre la tête. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon plaisir grandissait au rythme du sien, c'était sauvage mais passionné. Incontrôlé mais tendre. Ma bouche ne lâchait pas la sienne, mes mains couraient sur ses cuisses, ma langue se perdait parfois sur ses seins.

J'allais venir, mais je le voulais en même temps qu'elle. Quand je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi, je laissais la jouissance m'envahir. Elle prit possession de la plus infime particule de mon corps. J'étais tremblant, essoufflé, mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine, mais j'étais l'homme le plus comblé qui existe. Si je pouvais, je resterais dans cette position indéfiniment.

Mais à priori, j'avais été maudit dans une autre vie, puisque notre lutin national décidé que notre au revoir avait assez duré. Ou alors elle était resté derrière la porte ?! Elle ferait pas ça tout de même ?!

SI ! Elle en était capable ! Grrr

Nous repassâmes nos vêtements. Vraiment trop tentante dans cette robe !

Edward Cullen, calme toi !

Je dis à Bella que j'avais pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain, sans lui préciser les autres détails, pas besoin de l'ennuyer avec ça.

Puis nous sortîmes de la chambre, pour voir Jazz et Alice adossés au mur du couloir.

Après quelques échanges, presque une agression de leur part, ce qui me fit rire, Alice m'entraina vers le rez-de-chaussée, attrapant mes clés de voiture et mon téléphone au passage. Elle me les remit en main avec un regard me signifiant de partir.

J'eus à peine le temps d'embrasser Bella, que ma cousine me m'était à la porte de chez moi ! Vraiment quelle famille charmante ! Et dire que cet après midi, l'autre moitié de l'insupportable duo allait arriver ! J'espérais que lui et Rose accrocheraient, ainsi j'aurais peut-être un peu la paix avec Bella !

Quand j'arrivais au studio, je trouvais un Jake survolté.

_- Putain Cullen ! Je te préfère quand t'es pas amoureux ! Au moins t'es à l'heure !_

_- Ça va Jake ! C'est pas comme si on avait du retard non plus ! Et comment tu sais que je suis amoureux ?!_

_- Ta cousine._

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter._ Je me renfrognais.

_- Fais pas la gueule, je trouve ça génial ! Bella a l'air super comme fille._

_- Elle est bien plus... _Je me replongeais dans les derniers moments passés avec Bella. La douceur de sa peau, nos corps bougeant au même rythme, ses soupirs, ses mains, ses lèvres...

_- Allo ! On arrête de fantasmer et on redescend sur terre ! _Dit-il en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux. _Alice a été trop gentille, t'es pas juste amoureux, t'es accro !_

_- Complètement !_

_- Ah pas bon ce sourire niais ! _

_- N'imagine même pas commencer à me chambrer, sinon je te plante là et tu te trouves un autre ingé !_

_- Ok, ok ! Mais tu m'aimes trop pour me planter !_

_- Jake mon chou, oui je t'aime beaucoup, mais t'es pas vraiment mon style d'homme. _Je dis ça d'une voix sensuelle et efféminée, en lui passant un doigt sur le torse.

_- Wow Cullen ! Me touche pas ! Putain t'es flippant comme mec quand tu t'y mets ! _J'éclatais de rire devant sa tête.

_- Bon, on s'y met ? Je dois partir de bonne heure pour aller chercher mon cousin à l'aéroport._

_- Ouais et moi j'ai un rencart !_

_- Je veux rien savoir !_

_- Dommage, j'aurais pu t'apprendre quelques trucs !_

_- Je crois que je me débrouille très bien sans toi pour ça. _S'il connaissait les détails de notre nuit... mais ça n'était pas le cas, donc chut !

Je m'installais à ma place, pendant que Jake passait en cabine pour de nouvelles prises de voix. On travaillait comme ça pendant 2h. Mais quand il revint près de moi, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_- Jake ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Il me manque un titre. _

_- T'en as 14 là._

_- Ouais mais j'en veux un spécial. Quelque chose de doux, tendre, beau. Qui puisse faire monter les larmes aux gens, les toucher. Qui raconte quelque chose de fort._

_- Je vois... _tout en l'écoutant décrire ce qu'il voulait, je pensais à Bella.

A nous. J'attrapais alors un bloc note et un stylo, puis dans un silence complet, je commençais à aligner des phrases. M'inspirant de mes sentiments, de ce manque quand elle n'était pas là, de ce qui allait se passer si on devait se séparer dans 2 mois. Les mots venaient d'eux même, je ne fournissais aucun effort particulier et après de longues minutes, je tendis le bloc à Jake, sans même me relire. Puis je me levais pour passer dans la cabine musique, je m'asseyais derrière le piano et laissais mes doigts trouver les notes à poser sur ce que je venais d'écrire. Jake m'avait suivit, il s'était assis un peu plus loin, derrière la batterie. Je sentais son regard sur moi et je savais qu'il n'avait pas encore lu le texte. On savait l'un et l'autre comment on travaillait, sur ce plan là, on se connaissait par cœur. Tout en continuant à jouer, je remplissais plusieurs partitions. Au bout d'un moment, je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les armes aux yeux. Il se leva, posa le cahier devant moi. De nouveau mes mains trouvèrent les touches, une par une, sans doute aucun. Ma voix était rauque, remplie d'une émotion que j'avais du mal à contenir. Bella remplissait toutes mes pensées. Je la revoyais évoluer autour de moi, je l'entendais rire. Je me rappelais la douceur de sa peau. Le rouge colorant ses joues quand elle était gênée. Je repensais à ce matin, à la nuit dernière. A ces chansons que nous avions échangé, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur son passé et à ce que j'allais devoir lui avouer sur le mien. Le vide qui c'était imposé, aussitôt la porte de chez moi refermée, prenait de l'ampleur en ce moment. Il devenait oppressant, alors que je continuais de chanter doucement tout ce que cette femme magnifique m'inspirait. Les mots collaient parfaitement à la musique, même si parfois je devais changer quelques accords. Quand mes doigts glissèrent sur la toute dernière note, mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tout comme ceux de Jake.

_- Merci. _Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire. J'hochais la tête. Rien de plus. Je ne pouvais pas parler.

Nous restâmes comme ça un moment, puis Jake vint près du piano et me demanda de rejouer. Ce moment fut magique. Du grand, du très grand Jake Black. Il réussit a faire passer tout ce que je voulais. De l'amour, de la passion, de la peur. Il avait parfaitement compris.

Il travailla la chanson plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que nous la considérions comme parfaite. Alors il prit ma place derrière la console de mixage et on enregistrait la mélodie.

Peu après, il passa aux prises de voix et ce fut très rapide. Il était totalement habité par cette chanson et moi... moi je savais qu'une séparation allait s'imposer et mon cœur se déchirait à cette idée.

Si je manquais de sa peau, sûr je perdrais goût à la vie... sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits...

Finalement il dû partir et c'est fier du travail accomplit, qu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me remercier, en me demandant de prendre soin de la personne qui m'inspirait de si belles choses. Je lui répondais que c'était mon seul désir et d'une main sur mon épaule, il me salua, avant de sortir du studio. Je le rattrapais pou lui demander l'autorisation de jouer ce morceau ce soir au Breaking Dawn.

_- C'est votre histoire Edward, je suis qui pour t'interdire de lui chanter ? Prends soin de vous, Bella n'est pas Tanya._

_- Je sais Jake... merci..._

_- On se voit bientôt pour finaliser tout ça, je t'appelle. En attendant, profite. _Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis il partit.

Tanya... non, Bella n'était définitivement pas Tanya.

Elles étaient deux pôles complètements opposés ! Tanya était superficielle, nombriliste, vénale, dénuée de morale, c'était un montre sans scrupules, alors que Bella était la douceur incarnée, gentille, tendre, désintéressée, attentive, passionnée et passionnante, sensuelle, talentueuse. Avec une voix magnifique, dansant divinement. D'une beauté naturelle, envoûtante. Bella était un Ange.

J'essayais de chasser les images de Tanya, de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, mais tout refaisait surface. Trop de personnes avaient parlé d'elle récemment, ça faisait ressurgir ce passé que je voulais oublier.

***Flashback***

**On était mi-décembre, Noël approchait et avec lui un retour aux Etats-Unis pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mes valises étaient prêtes, les billets d'avion aussi.**

**On frappa à ma porte.**

_**Edward chéri, tu es prêt ?**_

_**Oui maman, j'arrive.**_

_**D'accord.**_

**Ma mère... la meilleure de toutes ! Tout comme mon père. Depuis tout petit, je ne me souvenais pas d'une seule dispute entre eux. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en avait pas eu, mais ils avaient toujours su m'en préserver. Du coup je ne les connaissais que complices, amoureux et très attentionnés l'un envers l'autre.**

**Ils m'avaient tous les deux inculqué un très grand respect de l'humain en général et de la femme en particulier. Instinctivement, j'avais imité mon père, ouvrant parfois une porte à ma mère ou d'autres choses.**

**Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup. Malgré mes 23 ans, ils étaient toujours aussi protecteurs envers moi, je trouvais ça souvent gênant, mais la plupart du temps, je laissais faire. C'était des parents et je ne sais pas comment je serais avec mes enfants plus tard.**

**"Pour avoir des enfants faut avoir une femme !**

**Je sais merci !**

**C'est pas en restant dans ta chambre et en ayant pour seule maitresse ton piano et ta musique que tu y arriveras !**

**J'ai pas besoin de plus pour l'instant !**

**Ton cas est désespéré ! J'aimerais bien goûter à un plaisir différent de celui de tes mains !**

**Mais tu penses qu'à ça !**

**Faut bien qu'un de nous deux soit normal !**

**JE suis normal !**

**Dis celui qui répond à une voix dans sa tête.**

**LÄCHE MOI !"**

**Je ne voulais pas de petite amie, j'avais une carrière à faire et beaucoup de demandes d'un peu partout dans le monde. Je devais jongler avec les décalages horaires, les avions et les absences répétées, pas de place pour une femme dans ma vie en ce moment.**

**Le lendemain, nous arrivions à Phoenix, je retrouvais mon oncle et ma tante, ainsi qu'Emmett et Alice, qui a son habitude, ne me parla que de Bella.**

**Quand elle me dit qu'elle ne serait pas là, je fus bizarrement déçu, j'aurais aimé rencontrer cette fille, dont on me vantait les mérites sans cesse ! Enfin, tant pis.**

**Carlisle avait invité un de ses collègues pour passer cette semaine. Il me le présenta et immédiatement je le trouvais sympathique, tout comme sa fille Jane. Mignonne mais pas mon genre et puis très enceinte ! Son mari Démétri arriverait la veille de Noël, il avait trop de travail.**

**C'est à ce moment là que je rencontrais Tanya. Sublime créature, blonde, grande, un corps de rêve. Je succombais immédiatement ! Le soir même on faisait l'amour et on ne se quitta plus des vacances.**

**Elle me demanda de rester aux États-Unis : j'acceptais. Elle me demanda de passer moins de temps en studio : j'acceptais. Elle me demanda de nous acheter une maison : j'acceptais.**

**J'acceptais tout, si bien qu'après à peine 6 mois, nous vivions ensemble, partageant le même compte en banque, ses amis, je n'en avais pas, je ne vivais que pour elle. On se mariait presque aussitôt après.**

**Un jour elle rentra complètement effondrée, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte et ce qui devait être la plus belle chose de ma vie, se transforma vite en cauchemars.**

**Le temps passait et son ventre grossissait, tout comme elle. Normal et logique. Seulement Tanya elle, ne supportait pas qu'un intrus vienne déformer son corps, elle me reprochait de ne pas avoir fait attention, qu'à cause de moi elle devenait moche et grosse. Je tentais de la rassurer, en vain. Totalement aveuglé par mes sentiments, persuadé qu'elle les partageait. **

**C'est là que je me trompais.**

**Un soir, je rentrais après une longue journée a composer et je la trouvais allongée sur le canapé, souriante et... plate...**

_**- Tanya ?! Comment... qu'est-ce... où est le bébé ?!**_

_**- Mort !**_

_**- QUOI ?!**_** Je m'écroulais au sol ! Choqué par cette nouvelle, mais surtout par le ton qu'elle avait employé, comme... heureuse ? **_**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé bon dieu ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Et pourquoi tu es là ?! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ?**_

_**- Je devrais oui, mais je n'ai pas voulu rester ! Je suis enfin débarrassée de cette chose et surtout, je ne vais plus être obligée de te supporter ! **_**Je devais rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Comment Tanya avait-elle pu se transformer en ce... monstre ?! **_**A ce propos, tes valises sont prêtes, tu peux partir. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez MOI.**_

_**STOP ! On rembobine et on reprend !**_

_**- C'est quoi cette histoire Tanya ?! Demandais-je véritablement choqué.**** Comment ça chez toi ?**_

_**- La maison est à mon nom tu te souviens ? Bon Edward, bouge d'ici, tu pollues mon oxygène !**_**_On se verra chez nos avocats, pour la pension alimentaire._**

**Totalement perdu, j'attrapais mes valises pour les sortir de cette maison où vivait le diable en personne. C'est choqué que j'appelais mon oncle et Jazz.**

**Le reste de ma vie, pendant les mois qui suivirent, ne fut que batailles juridiques, combats. Mais finalement je sortis vainqueur de cette guerre, vainqueur mais brisé.**

**Tanya avait été internée, après enquête, on avait appris qu'elle avait elle même provoqué la mort de bébé, m'accusant de la frapper, alors qu'elle s'infligeait le plus de blessures possible pour tuer notre enfant. **

**On appela ce petit garçon Tom et il prit place à côté de mon grand-père au cimetière. Je n'assistais pas à l'enterrement, je ne pouvais pas, me sentant responsable de sa mort. Quelque part j'avais moi aussi tué cet enfant.**

**Tanya était un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Son oncle avait aussi beaucoup souffert, il avait 2 petits enfants qu'il adorait, sa fille était une mère parfaite. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que sa nièce ait commis un infanticide, juste pour des questions d'esthétique et financières. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés à ce moment là. Il m'a aidé a surmonter ma culpabilité. Jane et Démétri ont aussi fait beaucoup pour moi. Toute ma famille m'avait aidé et soutenu. Pas un seul n'a jamais baissé les bras. **

**Suite à ça, plus jamais je ne fis confiance à une femme. Jamais plus je n'eus envie de plus qu'un plan cul. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me reparle de Bella...**

***Fin du flashback***

Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, c'était Bella. Je répondis aussitôt. Elle me manquait horriblement, je la voulais près de moi au plus vite. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Quand elle me dit qu'elles étaient en bas, un énorme sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres, pour se figer presque aussitôt.

Lauren ! Une autre de mes erreurs ! Depuis qu'on avait couché ensemble, elle se sentait obligée de repousser toutes les femmes demandant à me voir. J'allais devoir être plus clair.

Je récupérais mes affaires et pris l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je fus une fois de plus éblouis, réalisant la chance que j'avais eu de croiser Bella. Surtout après Tanya.

Je ne pensais pas mériter une femme comme elle, mais maintenant qu'elle était mienne, je me battrais pour la garder.

J'embrassais Alice, puis j'enlaçais Bella, rapprochant mon visage du sien, pour prendre ma dose de ses lèvres. Elles étaient toujours aussi douce et répondaient parfaitement aux miennes.

Finalement, je quittais ce paradis pour me tourner vers Lauren. Mon sourire avait disparu et je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais.

_- Lauren, si j'ai besoin d'un chien, j'irais en acheter un dans une animalerie ! A l'avenir je souhaiterai que vous n'empêchiez plus ces deux personnes de monter. _Touché !_ Oh et puis tant que j'y suis, pensez à vous habiller demain, nous ne somme pas dans une maison close ici !_ Coulé ! _Si mes princesses veulent bien me suivre, je connais un petit restaurant sympa pas trop loin d'ici._

Fier de moi, je passais un bras autour de leur taille et je les fis sortir de l'immeuble. A ma grande surprise, elles se retournèrent pour tirer la langue à Lauren. Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais finis par rire avec elles.

Arrivés devant mon chinois préféré, je leur ouvris la porte, avant de saluer le patron et de les conduire à la table qui m'était réservée, au fond du restaurant.

Pendant le déjeuner, elles étaient incontrôlables ! Se moquant encore et encore de Lauren ou même Jessica, je laissais faire, intervenant de temps en temps pour les sermonner gentiment. Mais voir Bella aussi heureuse, me réchauffait le cœur et me comblait. Être près d'elle suffisait à mon bonheur.

"_P**récise que tu meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus pour la prendre sauvagement sur la table !**_

_**Peut-être pas la prendre sauvagement sur la table, mais me glisser en dessous pour la goûter oui.**_

**…**

_**Ferme la bouche, tu gobes les mouches**_** !**"

Maintenant il s'agissait de m'ôter ces idées de la tête ! Trop tard !

Une de mes mains glissa sous la robe de Bella, retrouvant son string humide. Aussitôt mon entre jambe s'enflamma. Je profitais qu'Alice était occupée ailleurs, pour commencer à la caresser.

Elle se tortillait pour tenter de me rendre la pareille, mais je ne la laissais pas faire. Alors elle se leva, seul moyen de m'arrêter.

D'une main je la forçais à se rasseoir, je voulais finir ce que j'avais commencé ! L'imaginer jouir dans ce restaurant, avec Alice tout près m'emportait loin, très loin et mon sexe commençait à me faire mal. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

_- Tu n'es qu'un vil tricheur Cullen !_

_- Et toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, la plus belle des tentatrices Swan !_

_- Ouais mais là c'est franchement pas du jeu !_

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Parce que tu ne te laisses pas faire !_

_- Justement, c'est ça le plus amusant._

_- Tu sais que je me vengerais ?_

_- Mais j'y compte bien ! Te voir jouer les petites sauvages m'excite encore plus Isabella. _Ah ! J'allais devoir faire de très grands efforts pour ne pas l'emmener dans les toilettes et lui faire l'amour !

_- Tu viens encore de tuer un de mes strings Edward ! A ce rythme je n'aurais bientôt plus de sous vêtements à mettre_. OH NON ! C'en était fini de moi !

_- Bella putain ! Comment tu veux que je résiste après ça ?_

Je la voulais maintenant ! Je voulais la sentir autour de moi. Passer mes mains sur son corps, la pénétrer encore et encore !

Merde ! Grillés par Alice ! Mais après tout, cette femme magnifique assise à mes côtés, était la tentation incarnée, comment résister ?!

_Pas besoin de préciser, j'avais remarqué ta non maitrise de toi Eddy._ Ça c'était un coup bas... très très bas même...

Je m'en prenais à Bella qui défendait Alice, puis finalement je quittais la table. Payant l'addition avant de partir.

Ma cousine savait pourquoi je n'aimais pas ce surnom. C'était celui dont m'avait affublé Tanya et je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Elle avait une façon méchante de le prononcer et sur la fin, elle était vraiment flippante quand elle m'appelait comme ça. Pour autant, je n'avais aucune raison valable d'en vouloir à Bella... ni même à Alice en fin de compte.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Bella pour m'excuser.

Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était temps d'aller retrouver Emmett. Retournant à l'immeuble du studio, j'entrais dans le parking pour récupérer ma voiture, direction JFK.

Une fois arrivé, je m'installais au même bar qu'il y a 3 jours, la serveuse recommença son petit manège et une fois de plus, je dû la remettre à sa place.

J'appelais aussi Jasper, lui expliquant ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir et lui demandant s'il pouvait trouver un piano. Il n'objecta pas au contraire, trop heureux de ma démarche et de mon envie de rendre une femme heureuse.

De toute façon, il était temps que j'avance vers la salle d'arrivée.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas arriver le boulet de canon qui se dirigeait vers moi, avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Bella ? Alice ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là ?

La question m'échappa au moment où Alice me demanda la même chose. Elle hésita avant de me dire qu'elle attendait ses parents.

Ce qui voulait dire, que mon cousin serait dans le même vol ! J'allais revoir une partie de ma famille ! Ma colère était oubliée, envolée ! Carlisle et Esmée ! Wouah ! J'aillais aimer ce 4 Juillet !

Par contre, je ne compris pas pourquoi Alice partit, je ne pouvais même pas compter sur Bella pour m'expliquer ce que ça cachait.

Ma cousine ne restait pas pour accueillir ses parents ? Très bizarre !

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher plus loin, Bella avait décidé de me rendre fou en m'embrassant de façon parfaitement éhontée ! Mon envie d'elle refit très vite surface, dés que je répondis à ce baiser. Pourtant, quand j'entendis la grosse voix de mon cousin, je n'eus aucun mal a reprendre pied dans la réalité !

Bella était aussi folle de joie que moi et je manquais d'étouffer quand cette brute nous serra contre lui. Mais c'était bon de le revoir. J'aimais ce gros ours comme un frère.

_- Cousin ! T'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué !_

_- Si Emmett, j'imagine très bien ! _Je dis ça en me massant les côtes._ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué nounours !_

_- Ed', plus jamais ce surnom si tu tiens à la vie ! _NOUNOUUUUUUUUURS ! Ça m'avait manqué !

_- Oui nounours !_

_- Grrr !_

_- Oh mais tu grognes en plus nounours ! _Si Bella en rajoutais, ça risquait d'être assez drôle. Mais il ne pu pas répondre, stoppé dans son élan par une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

_- Emmett Cullen ! Si tu oses toucher à un cheveu de Bella, je te mets à la diète pour le reste du séjour !_

Esmée ! Bella se jeta dans ses bras, je savais à quel point ma tante comptait pour elle. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux cuivrés descendant jusque sous ses épaules. Ses yeux bleu, lui donnait un regard malicieux, comme celui de ses enfants. Ses joues roses ornées d'une fossette, la rendaient très belle.

La plus belle des femmes... après ma mère et Bella, bien entendu.

Mon oncle se manifesta. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Cet homme en imposait sans faire d'efforts, son maintien droit le grandissait, bien qu'il ne soit pas très petit. Il arborait toujours un doux sourire, rassurant.

Bella changea de bras, elle passa dans ceux de Carlisle.

Ces deux personnes avaient depuis longtemps remplacé ses parents et je les trouvais tous vraiment uniques !

Après qu'on ait tous échangé de nombreux câlins, Emmett demanda après sa sœur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait appelé ses parents et s'étonnait de ne pas la voir.

_- Partie chercher le reste de la surprise. _Dit Bella. Je me retournais alors vers elle, suspicieux.

_- Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous ne mijotiez pas de sale coup ?_

_- C'est pas un sale coup ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Emmett ?_

_- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la dedans moi ? _Nounours sortait d'hibernation !

_- Oh rien, mais quand y a une blague à faire, t'es jamais le dernier. _J'étais presque hilare de voir le répondant de Bella face à Emmett !

_- Hmpff. _Sympa ce grognement !

_- Alors c'est quoi cette surprise ? _Insistais-je.

_- Patience Edward, patience !_

_- PAPA ! MAMAN !! _Alice le retour ! J'allais enfin savoir !

_- Edward ! _OH- MON-DIEU ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Je sentis mes larmes monter sans que je puisse les contrôler et je regardais ma... mère.

Mon regard passait de mes parents au reste de ma famille, complètement incrédule. Puis n'y tenant plus, je me jetais dans les bras tendus de mon père et ma mère. Retrouvant cette place qui m'avait manqué, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Après avoir savouré ce moment, je me dégageais et commençais a leur parler tout bas.

_Papa... maman... si vous saviez comme je suis content de vous voir ! Je voulais vous appeler pour vous annoncer quelque chose._ Ma mère me regarda, puis elle regarda Bella en souriant. _Oui tu as compris maman... c'est une femme merveilleuse, une amie d'Alice, tu sais celle dont elle parlait tout le temps._ Ma mère acquiesça. _Je l'aime vous savez... je l'aime éperdument !_ Nous nous retournions vers elle et je fis les présentations officielles. _Papa, maman, je vous présente ma Bella, Bella, voici mes parents, Eleazar et Carmen._

Ma mère, fidèle à elle même, remercia Bella de m'avoir rendu le sourire. Plus mère poule que la mienne, même en cherchant bien, on aurait du mal à trouver !

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Bella lui réponde ça et en Italien en plus ! (_nda : parce que j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le POV de Bella, je vous le mets ici en Français : "Mais de rien Madame, tout le plaisir est pour moi."_) Quand cette femme cesserait-elle de m'étonner ?!

Mon cher père lui à son habitude, trouva les mots justes. Oui Bella était parfaite. Ma perfection. Avec ce rouge sur ces joues elle était la plus belle chose de cette ville. Voir du monde !

"_**Le voilà partit dans ses délires !**_

_**Mais euh ! Bella est magnifique !**_

_**J'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais de là à dire que c'est la plus belle chose du monde...**_

_**C'est la 8ème merveille.**_

_**L'amour rend vraiment con.**_

_**Et toi tu t'y connais en connerie.**"_

_- Mon amour... tu es parfaite !_ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, en tirant la langue mentalement à ma chère petite voix.

"_**Ah, ah. Très mature !**_

_**Je te merde**_** !**"

Après l'avoir embrassée, j'accompagnais tout le monde dans de nombreux câlins collectifs. C'est dingue comme le manque de ceux qu'on aime peut s'installer dans nos vies et devenir vite tellement banal, qu'on y fait plus attention. On s'habitue à vivre avec. Mais quand on revoit ses personnes, on s'aperçoit à quel point leur absence avait laissé un vide. Or je ne voulais pas ressentir ça quand Bella partirait? Il fallait que je parle à mes parents très vite.

Finalement, nous nous dirigions tous vers le parking extérieur où j'étais garé et où mes parents et ceux d'Alice, devaient récupérer leur voiture de location.

En les attendant, je pus constater qu'Em' était en grande forme, y allant de toutes les allusions possibles sur Bella et moi.

Ma douce me conseilla de l'ignorer, ce que je fis et finalement nounours se calma tout seul en voyant que ce qu'il disait ne nous atteignait pas.

Malgré ça, j'adorais ce type et comme Bella et moi, il n'avait pas été gâté par les relations amoureuses.

Leah l'avait plaqué pour partir avec un surfer Hawaïen et depuis mon cousin ne sortait plus avec aucune femme. Le sport était son seul moyen d'évacuer toutes les tentions qu'il rencontrait. Je devais changer ça.

Je tirais lentement Bella par la main, pour l'éloigner du groupe.

_- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Rose et Emmett ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !_

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je relevais la tête en entendant un coup de klaxon. Mon oncle était pire que moi pour ce qui était des voitures. Il était assis au volant d'une superbe Audi S8 noire, rien que ça ! Bella semblait apprécier autant que moi. Quand je dis qu'elle est parfaite !

Nous montions en voiture, mon oncle me laissa passer devant, pour me suivre jusqu'au loft. Bizarrement mon cousin resta silencieux, serrant la main de sa sœur.

Ma Bella me prit la main en me souriant, mais quand je l'interrogeais du regard, elle me dit "En arrivant", si bas, que je cru avoir mal entendu. Pourtant je n'insistais pas, profitant du silence régnant dans l'habitacle.

Une fois chez moi, je fis faire le tour du propriétaire à mes parents, suivit par Em' et ses parents, Alice et Bella restèrent en bas.

Ma tante connaissant les lieux aussi bien que moi, se chargea de son mari et de son fils, pendant que je m'occupais de mes parents.

Une fois seuls dans mon studio, mon père s'assit et me regarda.

_- Alors fils... come stai ?_

_- Tutto va per il meglio padre__ ! Bella è meravigliosa._

_- Hai aria più felice che mai. Dit ma mère._

_- Sono calmo ora. Ti amo figlio mio.*_

Il se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras, ma mère s'était installée sur le banc du piano, mais n'osait pas y poser les mains. Par contre son regard débordait d'amour, je lui tendis une main, pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.

_- Vous m'avez manqué._

_- Tu nous as aussi manqué mon ange. Je suis heureuse de voir que tes démons ont été chassés au loin._

_- Tout est grâce à Bella, maman... A ce propos. Avez-vous décidé où vous allez vous installer ?_

_- Ta mère opte pour New-York, mais tu sais à quel point je déteste le froid et la neige. Alors nous avons choisis Phoenix, en espérant que tu nous suivras._

_- Votre choix renforce le mien. Je voulais vous demander d'acheter près de chez Carlisle, ce qui me permettrais d'être près de Bella. _

_- Oh caro mio ! Nous allons tous habiter dans la même ville ! Enfin ! Il va te falloir vendre ce magnifique loft ! Quel dommage._

_- peux tout aussi bien le garder et le louer._

_- Mais comment feras-tu pour vous acheter une maison à Bella et toi ?_

_- Maman ! Ne vas pas plus vite que le métronome ! Pour commencer j'irais chez Carlisle et Esmée s'ils veulent bien de moi, le temps de trouver un appartement a louer. Pour le reste, on verra... Bella et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier._ Dis-je en rigolant.

_Pourtant quand on vous voit, on a l'impression que ça dure depuis des années. _J'avais aussi cette impression, pourtant la réalité venait de me frapper. Bella était mienne que depuis quelques heures et j'envisageais déjà d'habiter avec elle. Mais bizarrement, je n'avais aucune peur, j'avançais serein, parce que je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés et aussi sincères.

_- Redescendons. Carlisle doit nous attendre pour aller à l'hôtel._

_- Où avez vous réservé ?_

_- A l'Embassy Suites._

_-Et ben !_ Je sifflais d'admiration. _Je vois qu'on ne se refuse rien !_

_- A quoi servirait mon argent, si je ne pouvais pas en faire profiter ta mère ? _Dit mon père en rigolant et en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de ma mère. Leur amour était inconditionnel, tout comme celui qui unissait mon oncle et ma tante. Avant je les enviais, mais plus maintenant, parce que j'avais aussi trouvé mon âme sœur.

Une fois en bas, nous leur donnions l'adresse du club, Alice s'empressa d'ajouter que leur présence était indispensable. Personne n'osa relever devant son air très sérieux ! Juste comme ils partaient, Rose et Jazz arrivèrent. Lili fit rapidement les présentations, Esmée et ma mère souriaient niaisement devant leurs enfants et leurs moitiés.

Enfin Bella et moi pouvions mettre notre plan a exécution. Apparemment, Alice avait été briefée, puisqu'elle les rapprocha de façon honteuse.

Le regard de mon cousin sur mon amie ne me trompa pas, il était déjà sous le charme.

Par contre, Rose la froide, comme je l'appelais parfois pour l'embêter, me surpris en draguant ouvertement Emmett ! Ses allusions auraient fait rougir Satan tellement elles étaient indécentes !

Tout heureux, j'abandonnais mes cousins et amis, pour profiter d'un moment tranquille avec Bella.

Je l'entrainais vers la terrasse. Le ciel devenait d'un orange splendide. Je devais lui montrer un couché de soleil "Gratte ciel" comme j'aimais à les appeler.

- _Mes parents t'adorent tu sais ?_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oh que oui ! Ma mère est tout bonnement folle de joie et mon père... il est sous le charme. Mais dis moi... tu m'avais caché que tu parlais Italien !_

_- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas !_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Hmm. Le fait que j'adore la cuisine Coréenne, que j'ai vécu 6 mois au Japon et que je parle la langue couramment, ainsi que quelques autres._

_- Ne cesse jamais de m'étonner Bella ! _J'étais fier d'avoir Bella comme petite amie, elle était aussi intelligente que belle !_ Donc, Italien, Japonais et ?_

_- Coréen, Chinois et Français._

_- Rien que ça ! _Pouvais-je l'aimer encore plus maintenant ? Oui !

_- Euh... oui. _Hmm... j'aurais presque pu croquer ses rougeurs tellement elles étaient appétissantes ! Chaque chose en son temps Cullen.

_- Tu es incroyable ! Moi qui étais fier de savoir parler l'Allemand et le Français, à côté de toi je suis un débutant !_

_- Tu oublies l'Italien._

_- Je ne le compte pas, c'est ma langue maternelle. Tout comme l'Anglais._

_- Pourtant ici ça compte._

_- Mouais. Tu pourrais me dire quelques trucs en Chinois ?_

_- wǒ xiǎng niàn nǐdāngnǐzǒuchuò. wǒ ài nǐ_

_- Ce qui veut dire ?_

_- Tu me manques quand tu pars. Je t'aime._

_- Du auch du mich Mängel, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe du bin. Du bist mein Leben jetzt. _(1)

_- C'est sûrement très beau ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je trouve vraiment cette langue très moche ! _Ok... L'Allemand n'est pas la plus romantique des langues !

_- C'est mieux comme ça ? Tu anche tu me mancanze quando non sono vicino a te. Sei la mia vita ora. _(1)

_- Beaucoup mieux ! Elle se serra contre moi._ _Tu sais qu'on aurait peut-être jamais dû présenter Rose et Emmett ? _Hein ? Quoi ?

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Et bien... on avait déjà Alice pour nous gâcher nos moments, maintenant on va avoir Rose et Emmett, le couple infernal, qui ne vont plus nous lâcher avec leurs allusions vaseuses ! _Un point pour elle, mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_- Te connaissant, je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Emmett, tu as dû trouver une quantité astronomique de parades. Je me charge de Rose. _Bella sen sortait très bien avec mon cousin, la force de l'habitude. Moi je savais comment faire taire Rosalie.

_- Mon fier chevalier reprend du service ?_

_- Il n'a jamais arrêté ! Simplement, tu ne le remarque plus maintenant. _Je feignais la tristesse, elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre, mais poursuivit tout de même dans mon sens.

_- Mon pauvre, pauvre chevalier délaissé par sa princesse. Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner ?_

_- J'ai bien ma petite idée. Suis-moi. _Il était temps pour elle de connaître le coucher de soleil New-Yorkais.

Je lui pris la main pour lui faire faire le tour de la terrasse. Celle-ci continuait tout autour de l'immeuble. Passant une porte, nous nous retrouvions de l'autre côté, pour assister à un magnifique spectacle.

_- Je voulais te montrer ça... Je viens souvent assister à la mort du soleil sur les buildings..._

_- C'est superbe Edward. _Elle semblait touchée par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été en assistant à ça ?

Le ciel orange se reflétait sur les milliers de fenêtres des buildings, le soleil était comme multiplié et petit à petit, les couleurs changeaient. Passant de l'orange au rouge incandescent. La gorge nouée, je l'aidais à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, dos contre mon torse, entre mes jambes.

J'avais tellement de choses à lui dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je repensais alors à ma séance avec Jake. A tout ce que j'avais ressentit lors de son absence, à ces mots qui s'alignaient parfaitement sur une simple feuille de papier. A ses notes qui formaient une mélodie aussi parfaite que celle qui me les avait inspirées. Alors ma gorge se dénoua et d'une voix chargée d'émotion, je lui fredonnais ce que j'avais écrit plus tôt dans la journée.

_- C'est chaque soupir que je respire. Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur. _Ma main avait pris place sur sa joue, caressant ses lèvres du pouce._ Je n'ai que toi à retenir. __Y a que demain qui me fait peur. Ces rencontres même brèves, ces aventures qui ne comptent pas._ _Avant que le jour ne se lève, moi je te garde que pour moi. Si je manquais de ta peau, contre la mienne, contre la mienne_. Ce passage montait légèrement, mais je gardais une voix douce et tendre. Je tentais de faire passer mes ressentis, mes envies, mon besoin vital d'elle à mes côtés et principalement, l'amour inconditionnel que je lui portais. _Si je manquais, de ta peau... Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie, sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits... Je continuais, mêlant mes doigts au siens, sur une de ses cuisses, prolongeant ce moment, en faire quelque chose d'intemporel, dont on se souviendrait toute notre vie. C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime, chaque projet que je fais pour deux, avant que la nuit ne s'achève, je ne te quitte pas des yeux... (2)_

Je laissais planer ces derniers mots, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Elle prolongea le moment en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon bonheur à ce moment là était des plus intenses, presque douloureux. Mes yeux étaient humides, mon cœur battait frénétiquement et j'avais les mains moites.

Mais avec 3 chieurs de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, ce moment de paix ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.

Alice nous trouva, au grand dam de Bella qui s'emporta très vite. Je comprenais sa réaction, moi aussi j'aurais aimé rester seul avec elle, mais mes parents m'avaient trop manqué pour que je les ignore ce soir.

Bon... je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler de mes parents ! Bravo Edward ! Tu viens de la faire passer pour une égoïste ! Splendide action Cullen ! Ça mérite un carton rouge et une expulsion du terrain !

Bella s'en voulait, je le voyais... je lui dis alors que nous aurions tout le temps de nous retrouver à deux et d'en profiter. Elle me fit un petit sourire... forcé. C'est mieux que rien...

En rentrant dans le salon, le spectacle qui nous y attendait me fit presque rire ! Emmett et Rose étaient collés l'un à l'autre, se lançant des regards plus qu'explicites.

Jasper lui, les regardait, es bras croisés sur la poitrine, en mode body guard. Hilarant ! Ces menaces et le ton qu'il employa me firent malgré tout froid dans le dos. Jasper était quelqu'un de calme et posé, mais quand on touchait à sa sœur, il devenait pire qu'un loup enragé.

Rose sortit les griffes, elle ne supportait pas ce côté protecteur chez Jazz. Chez personne d'ailleurs. Mais le grand gagnant du round fut Emmett ! J'ignorais que cet ours pouvait avoir une once de romantisme en lui ! Pourtant c'était là. Bien sûr, c'était trop, comme tout ce que faisait mon cousin, mais il était sincère et ça se sentait.

Alice mit fin à tout ça, en nous rappelant que nos parents nous attendaient. Alors nous nous dirigions tous vers la porte, tandis que ma cousine attrapait deux énormes sacs, avec lesquels elle semblait encore plus petite ! Jasper se précipita pour l'aider, en jetant des regards assassins à Emmett et Rose. Je laissais échapper un petit rire, ce qui le fit grimacer.

Sur le chemin du club, je laissais les autres passer devant, observant Rose et Emmett, Bella à mes côtés.

Ma main dans la main, nous avancions doucement. J'étais bien. Comment ne pas l'être en même temps ? J'avais à mes côtés la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes. Même ces petits caprices, n'effaçaient pas ce qu'elle était. D'autant que ça la rendait encore plus touchante.

Nous dissertions sur le cas Rose/Emmett, espérant qu'on avait pas prit des risques en les présentant. De toute façon, chacun séparé était une plaie, autant les avoir tous les 2, ça serait plus facile à gérer !

J'allais devoir me trouver un cheval blanc et un costume de chevalier à ce train.

"**Te plains pas ! T'aime ça jouer les preux chevaliers !**

**Surtout avec Bella.**

**Je t'imagine trop bien avec un heaume à plume, une belle tunique aux armoiries des Cullen, un bouclier et l'armure rutilante qui va avec. Un peu plus et tu te prendrais pour Eragon !**

**Un dragon comme ami fidèle serait pas mal effectivement.**

**Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! Remarque, étant donné ta façon de parler vieille école, tu serais pas dépaysé.**

**Cher ami, apprenez que je suis et resterais un gentleman. Cela passe par mon éducation, autant que par ma façon de m'exprimer.**

**Arrête ton char Ben-Hur, t'es ridicule !**

**Et toi juste jaloux.**

**Dans tes rêves !**

**Désolé, mais tu n'es pas dans mes rêves.**"

Arrivés au club, Alice nous empêcha d'aller nous installer à une table. Au lien de ça, elle nous entraina dans l'arrière salle, pour nous distribuer des tenues.

J'ai cru d'abord à une blague en voyant les perruques qu'elle voulait nous faire porter, mais en regardant Bella, je compris que c'était très sérieux.

Qui voulait-elle que nous imitions ce soir ? TOKYO HOTEL ?!!

C'était définitif, je n'aimais pas, mais PAS DU TOUT cette idée !

J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, me raser le crâne, porter une robe ou tout autre tenue bizarre, mais ÇA !

Pas ces pseudo-rockers attardés ! J'avais un minimum de fierté ! Et dire que leur producteur m'avait approché pour que je m'occupe de leur album ! Plutôt mourir !

Je n'étais pas du genre à être aussi intransigeant sur quelque chose, mais tous ces pseudo groupes prétendant avoir du talent, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus rien après 1 ou 2 ans, me sapaient le moral et m'énervaient profondément.

Les autres semblaient heureux de leur sort, même Emmett se prenait au jeu. Carlisle se retenait de rire, contrairement à Jazz qui se lâchait.

Mon père avait eu plus de chance que moi, il allait incarner The King of Pop, ma mère mordue de Céline Dion était bien sûr folle de joie, ma tante serait apparemment Barbra Streisand et les filles, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, deviendraient Abba pour une chanson.

Super... j'étais le seul conscient du fait que nous allions nous couvrir de ridicule ! Heureusement que nous parlions tous Allemand couramment, ça compenserait.

Je cédais finalement et passais les vêtements, ça passait encore. Mais la perruque ! Mon Dieu ! Ce type avait une tignasse horrible ! Et puis tout hérissé comme ça, je ressemblais à Sonic le hérisson ! Berk !

Bella se moquait joyeusement de nous, je m'approchais, complètement dépité pour tenter d'avoir un lot de consolation. Malheureusement, je la fis rire encore plus. Une petite vengeance s'imposait.

Elle était dans une tenue véritablement indécente ! Un pur appel au sexe !

_- Tu es vraiment trop tentante pour ma santé mentale dans cette tenue. _Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille d'une voix sourde.

_- Gagné Edward ! Je fais comment maintenant pour rester de marbre ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça sur ce ton là ? Méchant va !_

_- C'est moi le méchant ? Alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu es littéralement écroulée par terre de rire. N'inverse pas les rôles mon amour._

_- Remarque. Tu es à peine plus ébouriffé que d'habitude._

_-A peine ?! T'as vu la longueur de mes cheveux ?! Je ressemble à un lion qui a mis du gel sur sa crinière !_

_- Oui mais un lion vraiment très sexy !_

_- Bah t'es pas difficile hein. _Sexy ?! Elle avait fumé quoi avant de venir ?

_- Oh ça va ! C'est juste pour ce soir, demain tu retrouveras ta magnifique chevelure de playboy._

_- Pff. N'importe quoi !_

Je la plantais là, vraiment vexé ! Après cette soirée, j'aurais deux mots avec Alice. Elle pouvait vraiment tout me faire, tout me dire, je lui trouverais toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas lui en vouloir, mais cette fois elle avait dépassé les bornes !

Pire de tout, Bella s'amusait de mon désarroi !

Je suivais Em' et Jazz à une table, je m'assis et ne bougeais plus, ne parlant à personne. Bella semblait calmée et soucieuse. Bien ! Il était temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ma mère s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la main en lui parlant. Je ne tentais même pas d'écouter ce qu'elles disaient, j'avais juste hâte que tout ça se termine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella s'approcha de moi, je la regardais à peine et ne lui répondis pas quand elle s'adressa à moi.

"**T'es vraiment un sale gosse Cullen !**

**Ouais et alors ?**

**C'est fête ce soir ! Ravale ta fierté mal placée et amuse toi !**

**Fais pas chier !**

**Oh ! Le preux chevalier a rangé son langage poli ! Je suis choqué !**

**Mais ta gueule !**"

Quand Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse, un fort courant électrique me traversa, mais je ne bougeais pas, décidé a bouder encore un moment.

Par contre, quand elle passa ses doigts sur mon sexe, je ne pu rester insensible. Me pinçant l'arête du nez, je soupirais. Elle allait me rendre fou ! Je me laissais alors aller à cette divine caresse. Petit à petit je sentais mon membre durcir. Ma colère retomba immédiatement et je me penchais vers Bella pour lui parler, entre deux gémissements de contentement.

_- Si c'est ma mort que tu veux, Isabella, continue ce que tu fais et tu t'en rapprocheras très vite. _Dis-je la voix rauque de désir.

_- Je m'en voudrais de te tuer..._

_- Mais mourir de cette façon serait très agréable. _Elle approfondissait ses caresses, appuyant beaucoup plus sur mon érection, massant plus fortement.

Alice intervint au moment où je sentais la jouissance arriver. Ouf ! Ou plutôt : MERDE ! Je passais une main sur la nuque de Bella et lui murmurais à l'oreille, que je comptais me venger. Puis ma cousine l'entraina vers la scène.

Mon regard ne quittait pas Bella, où plutôt ses fesses pour être précis. La tunique qu'elle portait, lui arrivait pile en dessous et quand elle marchait, on pouvait en apercevoir l'ébauche.

J'allais finir par exploser dans mon jean trop serré ! Comment ces mecs faisaient pour porter ce genre de truc ?! Ils devaient être castrés, c'est pas possible !

La chanson commença, ma cousine avait prévu une chorégraphie plutôt sensuelle. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Bella. Son corps ondulant au rythme de la musique, ses seins en mouvement sous ce morceau de tissu. Ses lèvres pulpeuses bougeant à chaque mot, ses jambes parfaites, galbées dans des collants chair. Tout en elle m'attirait, tout en elle, maintenait mon sexe dur. Je souffrais de la voir se déhancher loin de moi, alors que j'aurais voulu poser mes mains sur son corps, mes lèvres sur sa carotide, l'endroit le plus sensible de son cou.

Tout chez elle était pure tentation et je ne résistais pas. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et elles quittèrent la scène pour faire place à ma tante, restant près de l'estrade pour observer la prestation.

Sublime était le mot adéquate pour résumer Esmée à ce moment précis. Je jetais un regard à Carlisle. Ses yeux pleins d'admiration, étaient rivés sur sa femme, littéralement subjugué.

Sa voix était parfaite, sans fausse note, limpide, puissante. Un vrai plaisir pour mes oreilles de musicien !

C'est sous une salve d'applaudissements, qu'elle quitta la scène, au profit de ma mère.

Je savais de quoi cette dernière était capable, elle avait souvent accompagné mon père lorsqu'il répétait pour un spectacle, je ne fus donc pas étonné de sa prestation. Par contre j'aurais pu tuer tous les hommes présents ce soir ! Leur façon de dévisager ma mère était outrancière ! Mon père lui était en totale admiration devant son épouse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle chantait.

Bella s'était rapprochée de moi avant le début de la chanson, un de mes bras était posé sur son épaule, ma main sur son visage. Quand je sentis ses larmes couler, je l'embrassais tendrement sur la tempe, la serrant un peu plus contre moi. Elle était si sensible...

Vint le tour de mon père. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu chanter autre chose que de l'opéra et je fus plus que surpris de ce qu'il nous présenta !

Vocalement, c'était parfait. Par contre, un poteau électrique serait moins raide que lui ! Son Moonwalk ressemblait plus à une démarche de robot qu'autre chose. Je rigolais autant que les autres, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, puisqu'il continua de plus belle, se moquant de lui même en changeant un peu les paroles de la chanson.

Ça allait être à nous dans quelques instants, d'après ce qui ce passait sur scène, je compris que nous allions faire du live. De mieux en mieux ! Comment chanter du TH avec ma voix ?! Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais fait pire, mais tout de même !

Je lâchais ma douce à contre cœur pour suivre les autres.

Prenant place derrière le micro, je vérifiais que ma guitare était accordée. Jetant un œil sur la partition, je compris que je n'aurais aucun mal à jouer ce morceau. Extrêmement simple !

C'était partit !

Je tentais de faire ça le plus sérieusement possible, souhaitant surtout que ça ce finisse et vite ! C'était sans compter sur mon oncle et Emmett.

Carlisle voulu jouer les rockers en herbe et décida de faire le grand écart, en oubliant qu'il portait un jean trop serré. Il se retrouva avec un trou énorme entre les cuisses !

Em' lâcha tout, Jazz arrêta de jouer complètement, regardant mon oncle en riant. Moi je ne résistais pas longtemps, ratant beaucoup d'accords et perdant le fil des paroles, chantant tout et n'importe quoi en Allemand !

A ce moment précis, tout partit en vrille ! Emmett se retrouva à mes côtés, m'éjectant de derrière le micro pour imiter à la perfection Bill.

Voir ce tas de muscle jouer les mecs efféminés valait son pesant d'or ! N'y tenant plus, je suivais le délire, montant de 2 tonalités, quitte à m'exploser les cordes vocales. Les mains sur les hanches, je bougeais le bassin de gauche à droite.

Nous fûmes vite rejoints par Jazz et Carlisle. Pendant un très long moment, nous déformions complètement les paroles, modifiant la musique pour la faire plus agressive, plus percutante ! Finalement nos voix fatiguèrent et nous mimes fin à ce massacre.

Les gens hurlaient, applaudissaient, sifflaient. La salle était survoltée et moi j'avais pris un pied monstre a me moquer ouvertement de ce groupe !

Après avoir salué un nombre incalculable de fois, je fis un clin d'œil à Jazz auquel il répondit par un sourire.

Je laissais les autres aller s'asseoir, tandis que j'allais enlever ma perruque et me démaquiller un peu. Pendant ce temps, les techniciens, enlevaient les instruments et me préparaient le piano.

Je prenais le temps de me concentrer. Relisant ma partition par sécurité. Je la connaissais par cœur, mais je voulais que ce soit parfait. Les paroles elles, étaient gravées dans ma tête, aucun risque d'erreur.

En retournant dans la salle, je jetais un œil à Bella. Elle paraissait curieuse... J'espérais lui faire plaisir.

Je m'installais sur le banc, m'éclaircissant la voix pour avoir l'attention de la salle. Une fois le silence fait, je remerciais une nouvelle fois le public et présentais la chanson. A l'évocation de Jake Black, de nombreuses femmes crièrent... sauf Bella qui me regardait de plus en plus étonnée.

Quand je donnais le titre, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bella, avant de commencer la chanson.

_**C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime**_

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle m'était devenue indispensable.

_**Chaque minute que je retarde**_

_**Où que tes rêves t'emmènent**_

_**Tu es bien là je te regarde**_

_**C'est chaque instant que je savoure**_

_**Chaque image que je grave au mieux**_

_**Et avant qu'il ne fasse jour**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

_J'ancrais mon regard au sien, ne le quittant plus._

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Contre la mienne,**_

_**Contre la mienne**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

_Comprenait-elle que tout ça n'était que la vérité ?_

_**C'est chaque soupir que je respire**_

_**Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur**_

_**Je n'ai que toi a retenir**_

_**Y a que demain qui me fait peur**_

_**Ces rencontres même brèves**_

_**Ces aventures qui ne comptent pas**_

_**Avant que le jour ne se lève**_

_**Moi je te garde encore pour moi**_

_Je la voulais pour toujours, passer ma vie avec elle. Peu importe où elle irait, je la suivrais._

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Contre la mienne,**_

_**Contre la mienne**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, accompagnés par les miens.

_**C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime**_

_**Chaque projet que je fais pour deux**_

_**Avant que la nuit ne s'achève**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

Ma voix se brisa sous l'émotion. Je donnerais plus que ma vie pour elle. Sans condition. Juste parce qu'elle me le demanderait.

_**Si je manquais, si je manquais**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

_**Si je manquais**_

_**Si je manquais**_

La dernière note éteinte, je restais assis, les mains posées au bord du clavier, ne la quittant pas du regard.

Elle s'approchait, irrésistiblement attirée. Je me levais pour l'attendre. Quand elle fut près de moi, automatiquement je la serrais contre moi et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Plus rien ne comptait. Nous étions seuls au monde, enfermés dans notre bulle, inconscients de ce qui nous entourait.

Il n'y avait que nous. Nous et ce besoin vital d'être l'un au contact de l'autre. Ensembles, nos bouches exprimaient en paroles ce qu'on ressentait. Nos "Je t'aime" étaient prononcés très bas, mais assez fort pour qu'on les entende.

Nous étions deux, unis, complices. Deux âmes sœurs que rien jamais ne pourrait séparer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Undisclosed desires - Muse**

***Alors fils, comment tu vas ? - Tout va pour le mieux papa. Bella est Merveilleuse. - Tu as l'air plus heureux que jamais - Je suis rassuré maintenant. Je t'aime fils.**

**Toi aussi tu me manques quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Tu es ma vie maintenant.**

**Titre du nouvel album de Pascal Obispo qui s'intitule "Si je manquais de ta peau." Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Deezer.**


	10. Les douleurs du passé

**Bonjour à toutes !!!**

**Pour commencer je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence, mais j'ai déménagé, donc plus de net et en plus j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets le chap 10 du POV d'Edward qui est plus révélateur que celui de Bella sur la période Edward/Tanya !**

**Sinon, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un moment (opération du canal carpien) donc il va falloir attendre un peu pour le POV de Bella. ( Vous pouvez me frapper, je le mérite)**

**Bonne lecture et encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente sans nouvelles.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Les douleurs du passé**

_"Another promise, another scene, another _

_A package not to keep us trapped in greed _

_With all the green belts wrapped around our minds _

_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined"_

Complètement enfermé dans ma bulle avec Bella, je remarquais à peine Jazz s'approcher.

A contre cœur je tournais le visage vers lui. Nous étions attendus à la table. Je ferais en sorte que ce moment passe vite, très vite.

Seule Bella comptait à ce moment précis et je ne voulais rien d'autre. Pour ça je devais ramener ma belle sur terre, elle semblait toujours ailleurs.

Oui elle l'était, ce qui agaça un peu notre ami, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Si je le pouvais, moi aussi je resterais dans notre monde.

Je dis à Jasper que nous arrivions et tentais de faire émerger Bella. Son expression me fit rire, heureusement que je savais qu'elle ne prenait aucune substance illicite, parce qu'elle semblait vraiment perchée ! Quand elle comprit enfin la situation, ses joues s'enflammèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de flirter un peu.

J'aimais réellement ses rougeurs, ça me donnait envie de la croquer comme une pomme.

Je l'embrassais chastement, puis je l'aidais à descendre de la scène, pour rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde me félicita pour la chanson, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas celles qui me l'avait inspirée. Malgré tout, je gardais cette information pour moi, bien que mon père me lança un regard voulant dire qu'il avait compris.

Et puis mon cher cousin ne put s'empêcher de faire le malin, soit, puisqu'il voulait jouer !

Bella lança la première salve de réponse et j'enchainai, pourtant je devais très vite calmer le jeu, rien que d'imaginer faire visiter le loft à Bella, mes envies de faisaient plus fortes. Ce n'était pas le moment d'appâter Emmett !

Quand il se tourna vers Rose pour pleurnicher, je compris très vite ce à quoi elle pensait. Le sourire qu'elle arborait était on ne peut plus explicite ! Sacré Rose, les murs allaient trembler chez elle cette nuit !

Mon cousin était scotché, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, il contemplait Rosalie, interdit.

Je me tournais alors vers Alice et lui demandais où elle comptait dormir. Je voulais le loft pour Bella et moi ce soir. Je voulais être juste avec elle, peu importe ce que nous ferions.

Ma cousine me regarda perdue, puis son regard passa sur mes parents, les siens et finit sa course sur Jazz, elle était devenue rouge ! C'était assez plaisant de mettre Lili mal à l'aise. Petite vengeance pour les nombreuses fois ou elle et son frère, avaient profité de moi.

Mon père et Carlisle entrèrent dans notre jeu et je vis avec grand plaisir, mes 2 cousins afficher un air totalement perdu, puis quand je compris ce que venaient de dire mon père et mon oncle, je restais con ! Erk ! Imaginer mes parents faire des choses... Oh mon dieu ! C'était dégoutant !

**"Et toi tu fais quoi avec Bella ?**

**C'est pas pareil !**

**Comment tu as été conçu d'après toi ?**

**Oui je sais, mais les imaginer... Erk !**

**N'importe quoi Cullen ! Quand c'est toi qui le fait ça te dégoute pas !**

**Moi c'est moi, mais mes parents !**

**Pauvre petite chose !**

**Ah la ferme !"**

J'entendis Bella rire, la seule qui n'était pas choquée. Normal ça n'était ni ses parents, ni son oncle et sa tante ! Pff. Facile pour elle !

J'allais me venger... plus tard... mon désir pour cette femme était ingérable ! Un peu plus et je me considèrerais pire qu'Emmett ! Totalement obsédé par son corps et... NE PAS PENSER A ÇA !

Merde ! Trop tard ! Mais pourquoi se sent-elle obligée de me parler de son string ?

J'allais devoir appeler la directrice du magasin Victoria's Secret pour lui demander une faveur. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop gourmande. De toute façon, la seule à qui j'offrirai mon corps était Bella ! Je n'avais envie de personne d'autre et juste l'imaginer essayant multiples dessous, me rendait fou.

C'était le bon moment, je lui proposais de rentrer. J'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seul avec elle. Mais avant ça, je devais parler à Jazz.

_- On y va_. Lui dis-je

_- Je suppose qu'Alice dort chez moi._

_- Comme si ça te posait problème !_

_- Tu sais très bien que non, d'ailleurs elle a déjà apporté une valise entière ! Ma chambre est devenu un vrai salon de beauté !_ Dit-il en rigolant.

_- Pauvre, pauvre Jazz ! J'ai pas ce problème avec Bella._

_- Tu connais pas ta chance !_

_- Oh que si. Dis moi, tu crois que Rose pourrait..._

_- A mon avis c'est bien partit pour. _Il pointa le menton vers un coin de la table. Rose et Emmett étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. _Cool ! _Finis-je par dire.

_- Cullen ! Je suis choqué ! Comptes-tu réellement faire visiter le loft à Bella ?_

_- Peut-être._

_- Alors surtout n'oublies pas de me dire où vous êtes passés, que je n'y pose pas les mains !_

_- Jazz ! T'as fait pire chez toi je te rappelle !_

_- Euh... bon ok... amuse toi bien Edward._

_- J'y compte bien ! Bonne nuit vous deux. Tu salueras Rose pour nous, je m'en voudrais de les déranger._ J'embrassais ma cousine et allais saluer mes parents, ainsi que mon oncle et ma tante. Bizarrement, ma mère ne dit rien, ni Esmée. Bof, après tout ça faisait du bien de ne pas entendre leur leçon de morale.

Enfin je pus prendre Bella contre moi et nous sortîmes du club. Nous marchâmes en silence. Dans ma tête flottait tout ce que j'avais envie de faire à Bella, mais une fois chez moi, elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour y faire à manger.

A vrai dire, j'avais moi aussi très faim, je l'aidais donc, afin que tout soit prêt rapidement.

Je sentais qu'elle m'observait, pourtant je gardais la tête baissée sur mes légumes, je m'attelais ensuite à mettre le couvert et enfin nous pûmes déguster la délicieuse omelette que ma douce avait préparé. C'était délicieux ! Les légumes étaient croquants, à peine cuits et pourtant le mélange était vraiment très bon.

Nous parlions de tout et rien en mangeant, puis je me souvins de la liste que je lui avais demandé. Je voulais connaître ses fantasmes, ce qu'elle aimait, afin de la combler le plus possible.

Elle semblait hésiter, puis finalement inversa les rôles. Et moi en parfait petit toutou à sa mémère, je fis ce qu'elle demanda ! J'étais vraiment devenu une guimauve face à elle ! Effrayant !

**"A qui le dis-tu ! Je ne te reconnais plus !**

**J'avoue que ça me déplais pas d'être comme ça avec elle.**

**Aux canots de sauvetage ! Fuyons !**

**N'importe quoi ! Je suis toujours le même !**

**J'ai des doutes là tu vois.**

**Mais si, simplement avant je cachais ce côté là.**

**Tu veux pas continuer à le cacher ? Sérieux tu me fais peur là.**

**VTFF voix de mes deux !"**

Bon... j'allais devoir reprendre ma psychanalyse si je continuais ce dialogue mental, totalement rocambolesque ! J'en étais où avant d'être interrompu ? Ah oui.

Mes fantasmes... facile. Ils se résumaient un peu à tout et n'importe où tant que c'est avec Bella.

Peu m'importait l'endroit où le moment si elle faisait partie du fantasme. Bien que là, j'avais surtout envie de lui faire visiter la cuisine d'une autre façon.

Bella semblait avoir la même idée, puisqu'elle me rappela ma promesse de lui faire visiter le loft.

Je me levais en faisant le tour de la pièce, la prenant par la main au passage, pour l'emmener vers le bar et son comptoir.

J'avais quelque chose en tête et j'étais certain qu'elle allait aimer.

**"Prétentieux !**

**Fous moi la paix toi ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !"**

Je me plaçais contre son dos, la pressant légèrement contre le bar, puis je posais mes lèvres sur son cou. L'envie de la mordre me prit, pour me passer aussitôt. Plus tard.

Je lui rappelais ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière sur le plan de travail, les images repassaient dans ma tête, qui firent très vite grandir mon envie d'elle.

Mes mains glissèrent sous sa robe, pour la faire remonter sur sa taille. Elle s'arrêtèrent à l'extrémité de son string, où je glissais deux doigts, sans plus les bouger.

Je jouais de ma langue sur son cou, montant vers le lobe de son oreille, redescendant sur sa nuque. Je la sentis frémir. Je choisis ce moment pour faire descendre lentement, son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Puis je remontais à la même vitesse, mes mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Je m'enivrais à son odeur, plus forte et plus attirante, au fur et à mesure que j'approchai de son intimité déjà humide.

Une fois debout, je fis glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules, avant de lui enlever complètement. Puis très vite, son soutien gorge suivit le même chemin. Quelque part sur le sol.

Quand elle se retrouva nue contre moi, j'étais déjà très excité, ce genre de petit jeu était à double sens et j'en payais manifestement le prix. Mon sexe douloureusement tendu ne demandais qu'à la prendre. Mais j'avais vraiment autre chose en tête.

_- Tu aimes le piano Bella ?_

_- Oui. Sa réponse ressemblais plus à un couinement de souris, mais c'était terriblement excitant._

_- Tu aimes les mains de pianiste ? Elle se contenta d'un mouvement de tête en guise de réponse. Je jouais les mâles dominants et j'adorais ça !_

_- Bien... je vais te montrer qu'un pianiste sait faire autre chose avec ses mains... et je t'interdis de bouger !_

Elle ne bougeais plus, totalement soumise à ma volonté, il était temps de lui donner du plaisir, mais pas avant de lui avoir interdit de bouger. Auquel cas, j'arrêterai immédiatement.

Je posais mon menton sur son épaule, ma bouche frôlant son cou. Du bout des doigts, je traçais un chemin, allant de ses poignets à ses reins, puis de son dos à ses seins. Là je fis le tour de ses mamelons durcît par le désir, tandis que ma bouche honorait son cou et sa nuque de multiples baisers.

Ma Bella se frottait contre moi, gémissait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que mes mains descendaient sur son ventre.

J'arrivais entre ses cuisses, pourtant je ne fis que passer du bout des doigts sur ses lèvres intimes ou son clitoris. Elle se cambra pour venir coller ses fesses contre mon érection, puis commença a onduler, augmentant mon envie d'elle.

Alors sans prévenir, je fis entrer deux doigts en elle, qui glissèrent facilement. Elle était vraiment très mouillée et j'en aurais presque jouis ! Elle était si chaude, si serrée autour de mes doigts, que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que ça serait quand j'entrerais en elle avec mon sexe.

J'entamais de lents et doux va et vient, la sentant s'exciter contre mon sexe. Elle tremblait légèrement.

_- Ne jouis pas maintenant ! Tu me gâcherais le plaisir !_ Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu, je voulais faire durer ce jeu un moment et tant pis pour moi !

Je repris mes caresses, entrant et sortant d'elle, traçant des cercles appuyés sur son clitoris avec les doigts de mon autre main. La serrant encore plus contre moi.

Parfois, j'abandonnais son intimité, pour caresser ses seins, embrassant son cou, le mordillant, léchant le lobe de son oreille. Certains de mes doigts, titillant toujours son bouton de plaisir, inlassablement.

J'avais hâte qu'elle vienne maintenant, mon sexe me faisait mal et plus elle se frottait contre, pire c'était.

Je laissais donc tous mes doigts en place, les uns entrant et sortant de son corps, les autres accentuant les cercles sur cette partie sensible de son corps. Ma bouche frôlait la sienne, sans jamais lui donner l'accès à plus. C'était divinement frustrant ! Moi aussi je rêvais d'approfondir ces baisers, mais je n'en faisait rien. Me contentant de goûter sa peau douce.

Puis elle laissa échapper les mots qui mettraient fin à ce jeu dont j'étais l'instigateur.

Je voulais l'entendre jouir et hurler mon prénom. C'était un besoin vital, comme si à travers ces gestes, je pourrais ressentir son plaisir. En mesurer l'intensité.

J'appuyais alors un peu plus sur son clitoris et accélérais mes va et vient. Je la sentis se serrer autour de mes doigts, son plaisir m'inonda rapidement et quand elle hurla mon prénom, mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné... au rythme du sien, plus exactement.

Ses muscles lâchèrent et elle manqua de tomber, je la retins de justesse, la serrant encore plus contre moi.

Une fois de plus je me sentais entier, le corps collé à celui de la femme de ma vie. Je n'avais vraiment plus besoin de rien d'autre. Elle était magnifique.

J'attendis qu'elle reprenne un souffle normal, avant de la retourner vers moi pour lui offrir ma bouche, puis l'accès total à celle ci.

Bella s'empara avidement de mes lèvres, attendant à peine que je les entrouvre pour rejoindre ma langue de la sienne.

Très rapidement aussi, elle m'enleva mon t-shirt, mon jean ainsi que mon boxer.

Et bien... ma technique avait apparemment été efficace ! Mais j'éviterais de renouveler l'expérience aussi longuement, c'était une vraie torture pour moi !

A peine a t-elle eut le temps de se relever, qu'elle enferma mon membre érigé dans sa bouche, je la regardais, tout d'abord surpris, puis finalement je cédais à ses caresses. Savourant chaque mouvement de langue, chaque mordillement. Elle s'attarda un moment sur mon extrémité, la léchant, la happant du bout des lèvres. Je profitais de chaque geste, les yeux fermés, les mains tenant fermement le bar.

Quand elle referma ma bouche sur mon sexe, je cru défaillir, c'était une sensation intense et je ne pus retenir mes grognements, mes gémissements.

J'étais proche de l'explosion, quand elle choisit de s'arrêter pour me regarder. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui implorais de continuer.

Elle me reprit dans sa bouche et très vite le plaisir fut à son comble, je le laissais m'envahir et sans même avoir eu le temps de lui demander de s'écarter, j'explosais dans sa bouche.

Son prénom sortit dans un cri, tandis que je lui lançais un regard malheureux, d'avoir ainsi abusé d'elle.

Je la regardais me nettoyer consciencieusement et le regard qu'elle me lança, m'ôta tous mes remords.

Quand elle daigna remonter vers mon visage, elle semblait épanouie et heureuse. Mais son baiser montrait une envie de plus. Je voulais moi aussi prolonger la visite et surtout prendre possession de son corps. Entrer en elle... me perdre en elle...

J'avais aussi envie d'insolite, de choses jamais testée. Aucun de mes fantasmes de résistaient longtemps à Bella et elle m'aidait à les assouvir, y prenant autant de plaisir que moi.

Je me baissais, passant un main derrière ses genoux pour la soulever, ainsi collée à moi, je la transportais vers la terrasse, lieux où étaient apparues toutes mes certitudes. Ce transat sur lequel elle était allongée lorsque je lui avais volé un premier baiser et où j'avais laissé mon esprit divagué. Mais à ce moment précis, je le trouvais trop banal... Je portais mon regard vers l'extrémité de la terrasse et son rebord. C'était peut-être trop pour elle ? Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, je me dirigeais vers cet endroit et l'y installais, ses paroles confirmèrent ce que me disait son regard, elle ne comprenait pas... soit, elle allait très vite comprendre... qu'elle pouvait me faire entièrement confiance.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque, ses jambes autour de ma taille, me collant contre elle.

Je ne pus retentir un gémissement quand mon sexe frôla le sien, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, tandis que le plus lentement possible, je reprenais possession de son corps, totalement incapable de résister au plaisir d'être en elle, de ne faire qu'un. J'aimais ça autant que de l'entendre parler, rire. Autant que de la voir marcher, dormir, rêver.

Cette femme signerait mon arrêt de mort et c'est irrémédiablement volontaire que je montais sur la potence.

Inconscient du monde autour, je plongeais avidement sur sa bouche en commençant mes va et vient en elle.

Puis mu par une force incontrôlable, je lui mordis le cou, mes dents se plantant à un endroit qui la fit gémir fortement.

Mes mains naviguaient sur son dos, sans jamais la lâcher, ma bouche traçait de long chemins entre son cou et ses lèvres, ses tempes, tandis que j'approfondissais chaque poussée en elle. Accélérant et ralentissant, au rythme de ses gémissements, de ses cris.

Mon désir augmentait et la peur de la faire tomber me donna envie de changer de place. Je la soulevais donc, pour l'emporter vers la fenêtre, contre laquelle je la plaquai. Là enfin je me laissais aller, entrant en elle encore plus fort, encore plus vite, je sentais ma fin proche, mais je voulais l'entendre crier encore plus de plaisir, je voulais la conduire à son apogée pour pouvoir moi aussi me perdre dans la jouissance.

_- Viens Bella... viens pour moi..._

Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus, ses doigts laissèrent des traces brûlantes sur mon dos, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant contre la vitre, puis laissa échapper un dernier cri avant que je la sente se resserrer autour de moi, ce qui déclencha en moi une vague puissante d'électricité et je me laissais moi aussi emporter vers ce Paradis que nous partagions.

Avant que mes jambes ne décident de me trahir, je l'emportais sur le transat, où je l'allongeais, me couchant près d'elle.

L'air était chaud, presque étouffant. On ne risquait pas d'avoir froid. Je me relevais sur un bras pour l'admirer. Quelques mèches collaient à son front, d'un doigt je le dégageai, pour mieux l'observer, pour mieux caresser son visage, pour mieux poser me lèvres sur chaque recoin.

Une chanson me revint à l'esprit, la toute première qu'elle m'avait offert, le départ de ma nouvelle vie.

Je repensais à avant, à ce que j'étais, à ce que j'avais fait, ma vie n'avait été qu'un ensemble d'erreurs.

Revenir pour ce putain de Noël en avait été une et succomber à cette folle, la plus grosse de toutes !

Mais le moment présent n'était pas fait pour les mauvais souvenirs, je devais m'en créer de plus beaux avec Bella et j'avais la certitude qu'ils le seraient.

_- Je t'aime Bella. _Ces mots que j'avais dit avec automatisme jusque là, prenaient un sens tellement plus important. Ils ne sonnaient plus faux, ils étaient la juste réalité, mais tellement faibles comparés à ce que je ressentais.

_- Je t'aime Edward._

Je la sentis frissonner, alors je me relevais, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. En passant dans le salon, je ramassais les vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout et montais dans ma chambre.

Je pris une couverture dans un coffre, remis un boxer et un t-shirt puis me plantant devant mon armoire, je regardais mes chemises, réfléchissant à celle qui lui irait le mieux. Mon choix se porta sur une bleue nuit, sa couleur. Celle qui lui allait parfaitement et qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible.

Je redescendis rapidement, pressé de la retrouver.

Quand je lui tendis ma chemise, je m'attendais à tout, mais pas à ce qu'elle lise aussi justement en moi ! J'étais pris à mon propre piège. Bella était décidément bien plus forte que moi à ce petit jeu !

_- Tu aimes vraiment me voir dans tes chemises ! _Grillé ! En plus elle me sort ça en rigolant ! Pff.

_- Ça fait partie d'un de mes fantasmes. _Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il fallait que je rougisse là, maintenant ?!

_- Je veux des détails ! _Et merde !

_- Je ne pense pas que tu apprécie. _Ferme la Cullen !

_- Dis toujours. _Têtue !

_- Bella..._

_- S'il te plait Edward._ Bon bah... si elle me regarde comme ça, j'ai plus trop le choix. Si ?

Je lui expliquais alors, honteux d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais il fallait bien avouer que la voir porter mes fringues, était presque aussi jouissif que de lui faire l'amour. J'avais ainsi un sentiment d'appartenance. Elle était mienne et inversement. Comme si par ce geste, elle me signifiait qu'elle est et serait à moi, pour un temps indéfini.

C'était vraiment minable de penser comme ça, mais parfois mes bas instincts de mâle dominant prenaient le dessus.

**" Edward Cullen en mâle dominant ? Laisse moi rire !**

**Tu veux que je te prouve de quoi l'australopithèque qui sommeille en moi est capable ?**

**Oui ! Vas-y ! J'ai envie de rire un peu !**

**Je ne peux pas être un Cro-Magnon avec elle !**

**C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon rêve s'évanouit !**

**Oh ta gueule ! Tu me gonfles !**

**Aaah vision d'horreur !**

**Bon, je peux retourner à ma honte ?**

**Mais je t'en pris !**

**Trop aimable !"**

J'attendais qu'elle exprime sa colère, mais rien ne venait. Au lieu de ça, elle dit mon prénom doucement, mais honteux, je lui répondais sans relever la tête, tel un gamin prit en faute.

Puis une fois encore elle m'étonna.

_- Regarde moi. _J'obéis et relevais la tête._ Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chemise pour savoir que je t'appartiens. Pour moi c'est évident. Ne sois pas ennuyé de penser ça, parce que c'est la vérité. Pourtant ne t'avises pas d'en abuser ou plus jamais je ne mettrais une de tes chemises !_

Avec un immense sourire je fis la promesse de ne jamais abuser de la situation et je me jetais sur ses lèvres, ma langue les caressant, ou bougeant avec la sienne langoureusement. Je la sentis se coller un peu plus à moi et automatiquement, mon désir ressurgit, tout comme le sien apparement.

_- Continue de m'embrasser comme ça et tu ne va pas dormir de la nuit !_ Dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

_- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de dormir ? _Et si on jouait ma Bella ?

_- Une douche me tenterais assez. _Elle était définitivement meilleure que moi à ce jeu, mais j'avais encore une carte a abattre !

_- Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse. _Je la soulevais pour l'emmener au premier, direction la salle de bain de la chambre d'Alice et son immense baignoire !

Je la posais au sol, me concentrant sur l'ouverture des robinets, puis finalement, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'attirais à moi.

J'avais besoin d'un moment de détente avec elle et un bain était une excellente solution.

_- Tu as une préférence pour le parfum de l'huile ?_

_- Hmm... celle à la fraise ? _

_- Pourquoi je demande ? _Je secouais la tête, elle était très prévisible parfois, mais elle savait aussi surprendre, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Je revoyais son corps onduler au rythme de la musique... t_u étais vraiment sublime ce soir, surtout quand tu dansais sur scène. Un peu plus et je t'enlevais pour aller te faire l'amour dans ma voiture !_

_- Et risquer de salir les sièges ? T'es malade ? _Humm, elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là. On parlait de Vanquish tout de même !

_- Tu as raison ! Ça aurait été pêché de faire l'amour dans une Vanquish !_

_- Tout à fait ! Mais on aurait pu faire ça dans la ruelle derrière le club._

_- On essaiera la prochaine fois. Bien que l'idée me tentait assez, j'avais mieux en tête pour l'instant. Pourtant quand je la regardais, je la sentais ailleurs, loin de moi. A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Toi, moi, la ruelle..._

_- Oh... et... ça donne quoi ? _Pas si loin de moi que ça finalement.

_- Tut tut jeune homme ! Vous ne saurez que quand on y sera !_

_- Sadique ! _Cette femme est beaucoup trop tentante pour ma santé mentale !

_- Oui, mais pour ton plus grand plaisir !_

_- J'avoue. En attendant, si on entrait dans cette baignoire ? _Dis-je en lui ôtant ma chemise. Encore une fois je fus éblouis par son corps. _Magnifique ! Tu es vraiment très belle mon amour. _Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, vraiment trop craquant.

- _Plonge dans l'eau, avant que je devienne de la couleur des fraises !_ Me dit-elle

Je m'installais donc dans l'eau, lui prenant la main pour l'inviter à me rejoindre.

Quand elle s'assit contre moi, dos collé à mon torse, je me sentais de nouveau entier. Partager ses moments avec elle, me ramenait souvent à tout ce que j'avais manqué jusque là, en m'attardant sur toutes ces choses superflues. Bella m'avait ouvert les yeux sur le partage et la complicité dans le sexe. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu autant envie de donner du plaisir à une femme, pas même avec... non ! Je ne devais pas penser à Tanya maintenant !

Je réalisais que Bella avait commencé à me laver et je me laissais aller sous ses mains.

Quand elle remonta sur mes cuisses, je sentis aussitôt quelles étaient ses intentions et quand elle me prit entre ses mains, j'oubliais ce passé qui me blessait, pour m'oublier totalement entre ses doigts.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement, puis quand elle me lâcha, un grognement de frustration. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je compris ce qu'elle voulait. Alors je passais mes jambes par dessus les siennes, la rapprochant de moi et cette fois ce fut un grognement de plaisir qui sortit de ma gorge, quand elle me reprit entre ses mains pour me laver.

Chacune de ses caresse provoquait en moi une multitude de sensations différentes. Quand elle faisait glisser un doigt le long de mon sexe, puis s'attardait sur son extrémité, je sentais chaque partie de mon corps trembler de plaisir. Quand elle refermait ses mains dessus et le serrait, un courant électrique me parcourait. Je ne retenais plus rien, ni mes gémissements, ni tous ces mots que je n'aurais osé dire dans d'autres situations. Comme ça ne semblait pas la gêner, je ne ressentais aucune honte à m'exprimer ainsi. Mes baisers se firent passionnés, incontrôlés. Instinctivement mon corps se souleva, amenant mon membre près de son visage, quand elle me prit dans sa bouche, ce fut comme si j'avais mis les doigts dans une prise électrique.

Mon plaisir s'intensifiait à chaque mouvement de sa langue sur moi, elle montait et descendait avec sur mon sexe. Puis avidement, elle me happait, serrant ses lèvres autour de moi, me mordant parfois.

Mais je me sentais égoïste de profiter ainsi d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle aussi ressente du plaisir. Alors je me retirais de sa bouche, reprenant ma position initiale, amenant son sexe près du mien, à portée de mes mains.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de protester. Deux de mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'entrée de son intimité et s'y glissèrent. Elle était toujours aussi mouillée et quand elle me repris entre ses mains, je commençais à entrer et sortir d'elle.

Nous bougions en simultané, nos langues, nos doigts étaient parfaitement synchronisés et c'est au même moment que chacun de nous se laissa envahir par une jouissance intense. Tellement forte qu'elle nous laissa pantelants et l'un et l'autre nous nous laissâmes retomber contre les parois de la baignoire. Essoufflés, mais comblés. Sans jamais quitter son regard, mes doigts enlacèrent les siens sous l'eau. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, exprimant avec nos yeux, ce que nous ne pouvions dire. Le manque de mots se faisait sentir pour ma part. Comment décrire ces moments ? Comment exprimer justement la puissance de ce que je ressentais ? Aucun mot n'était à la hauteur.

Finalement, elle s'installa de nouveau dos contre mon torse et toujours sans un mot, je pris à mon tour du gel douche pour la laver.

_- J'aime la douceur de ta peau, j'aime la caresser, sentir tes frissons sous mes mains..._ _J'aime t'avoir contre moi, sentir ton odeur ou les battements de ton cœur. J'aime être avec toi. Je me sens si entier près de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être privé de ça._

_- Pourtant... _c'était le moment de lui dire ce que j'avais projeté.

_- Justement. Je voulais t'en parler._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Et bien... mes parents vont revenir habiter aux États-Unis et ils vont chercher une maison à Phoenix._

_- Mais... et toi ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas à New-York ?_

_- Parce que je n'y serais plus._

_- Comment ça ?! _Elle paraissait choquée et je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée finalement.

_- Je compte bien repartir avec toi Bella._

_- Mais et le loft ? Et Jake ?_

_- Je garde le loft, je vais le louer. Quant à Jake, on aura finit d'ici quelques jours. Juste le temps de faire quelques réglages et mixages._

_- Mais Edward ! Tu... enfin... je ne veux rien t'imposer. _Elle semblait se sentir coupable. Tout sauf ça !

_- Tu ne m'imposes rien. Après Jake, plus rien ne me retient ici. _Et c'était vrai. Elle partie, cette ville me semblera bien vide et triste.

_- Tu oublies Jasper et Rose._

_- J'y ai pensé figure toi. Je connais Jazz et je peux te dire qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Alice. Si Jazz part, Rose le suit. _C'était même déjà prévu.

_- C'est de la folie !_

_- Peut-être. Mais risquer de te perdre l'est encore plus._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas Edward._

_- Distance et amour ne font pas bon ménage Bella. Je ne veux surtout pas tenter le diable et te rendre malheureuse en n'étant pas près de toi._

_- J'avoue que ça sera pas la joie de vivre loin de toi, pour autant, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Et si tu ne trouves pas de travail là bas ? Et si tu ne te plais pas ? _Bon. Elle avait aussi peur que moi et pour me rassurer, je devais d'abord la rassurer elle.

_- Du travail j'en trouverais partout, j'ai plusieurs contacts à Phoenix. Et comment ne pas me plaire dans la ville où se trouve ma vie ?_

_- Ta vie ?_

_- Toi... _Oui... elle était devenu ma vie, le seul élément capable de la perturber ou l'améliorer.

Elle paraissait réellement soufflée, mais pourquoi ? Qui avait-il d'aussi inconcevable dans ce que je venais de dire ?

**" Bah je sais pas moi, peut-être le fait qu'un mec qu'elle connait depuis seulement 3 jours soit prêt à tout plaquer pour elle.**

**Je sais et je suis sûr de ce que nous partageons elle et moi, je n'ai aucun doute, même si ça me paraît totalement fou.**

**Donc, toi ça peut te paraître dingue, mais pas à elle ?**

**Ok... Un point pour toi.**

**Laisse lui 5 minutes.**

**C'est long 5 minutes !**

**Quel sale gosse tu fais parfois !**

**Silence la voix, tu deviens saoulant.**

**Aidez vos amis et voilà comment ils vous remercient !**

**Tu n'es pas un ami, juste un intrus dans mon cerveau !**

**Ouais bah l'intrus va faire un tour !**

**Il était temps!"**

_- Edward, je... _Ah non ! Hors de question qu'elle se mette a douter ou autre ! Ma décision était prise de toute façon et tant pis si je me plantais à l'arrivée. Mais j'étais persuadé que ça n'arriverait pas.

_- Fin de la discussion Bella, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de toi._

_- Marrant... avant que tu ne m'interrompe, j'allais te dire la même chose._

_- Preuve supplémentaire qu'on ne doit en aucun cas vivre loin l'un de l'autre ! _Et voilà, le sort en était jeté et je ne regrettais absolument rien. J'allais retrouver mes parents et vivre près de la femme de ma vie. Sans compter Alice, Emmett, mon oncle et ma tante. Tout irait pour le mieux._ On devrait sortir d'ici, l'eau commence à être froide._

_- Bonne idée. _

_- Direction ton ou mon lit ?_

_- Le tien..._ Je chercherais plus tard pourquoi elle préférait mon lit.

En sortant de la baignoire, j'attrapais une serviette que je tendais devant moi, attendant qu'elle sorte de l'eau pour l'en envelopper. Une fois fait, j'en pris une autre et commençais à m'essuyer. Malgré nos ébats récents, cette serviette cachant à peine son corps me rendait fou de désir. Cela devait se lire dans mon regard, puisqu'elle me contemplait, une moue coquine sur le visage.

Finalement un lit avec Bella dedans, devait être aussi excitant que cette baignoire !

_- Je vais peut-être changer d'avis en ce qui concerne les lits._ Je lui sorti ce petit sourire, qui je le savais, la faisait craquer, elle comme d'autres d'ailleurs.

_- Tu triches Cullen !_ Mais où va t-elle chercher ça ?

_- Ah oui ? _Mon sourire s'accentua.

_- Oui ! Comment tu veux que je résiste, quand tu m'éblouis comme ça ?!_

_- Moi je t'éblouis ?_ Première nouvelle !

_- Parfaitement ! Et tu le sais._

_- Mais le contraire est aussi valable Swan. _Je me rapprochais d'elle, plaquant une main sur sa hanche, pour la rapprocher de moi. _Rien en toi ne me laisse indifférent. Tes yeux et leur magnifique couleur, me font fondre systématiquement._ _Ta bouche si sensuelle, m'obsède, je voudrais passer mon temps à l'embrasser._ _Ton cou si tentant, si j'étais vampire, j'aimerais y plonger mes dents._ _Tes épaules, si parfaites,_ ses lèvres se posèrent dessus. _Tes seins... vision divine qui me rend fou._ Son souffle s'accéléra, dés que la serviette tomba et que mes mains entourèrent ses seins. Quant à moi, mon érection prenait des proportions douloureuses. _Ton ventre, si doux._ _Ton dos, fait pour que mes mains y glissent._ _Tes fesses... rondes, merveilleusement adaptées à mes mains._ _Tes jambes... qui quand tu les dévoile, me font perdre toute notion de réalité._ _Et enfin ton sexe... fait pour enrober le mien et m'emporter vers des plaisirs indescriptibles._ Je la caressais doucement à cet endroit, m'attardant sur son clitoris, puis la pénétrant légèrement du bout des doigts. _Tout en toi m'attire._ Elle grogna, tandis que je remontais vers son visage, mais j'avais encore des choses à lui dire. _Tu es belle... et même plus. Tu es la créature la plus tentante de cet univers. La plus douce, la plus tendre. La plus diabolique aussi, ton caractère enflammerait toutes les forêts de la planète. Et je voudrais bien être arbre pour me consumer sous ses flammes._ _Mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu es forte et si fragile en même temps. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, de rester à tes côtés pour que plus personne ne te fasse de mal. Je vous aime Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan. Et je vous interdit de pleurer._ J'allais devoir sécher ses larmes que je venais de provoquer, alors très vite, je trouvais sa bouche et lui offris le plus tendre des baisers. Baiser dans lequel je m'y tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard. Puis je lui pris la main, pour la guider vers ma chambre.

Une fois dedans, je la poussais doucement sur mon lit et profitais de ce moment pour admirer son corps divin. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas à l'aise dans cette position. Mais moi je passerais des heures à la regarder nue, rien que pour le plaisir.

J'avais beau lui répéter qu'elle était magnifique, elle semblait toujours en douter, pourtant le regard des autres hommes était plutôt clair, ne le voyait elle pas ?

Il faut croire que non. Je savais que Jake sautait un peu sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais là elle y allait un peu fort !

Une vache ! Pauvre vache !

Je me rappelais les paroles de Jake et lui dit :

_- Que tu es très attirante, sensuelle, sexy. Tu sais que je pourrais le tuer rien que pour avoir pensé ça de toi ?!_

_- Seriez vous jaloux Edward Cullen ?_

_- Terriblement. J'ai beau savoir que ce corps parfait ne vibre que pour moi, _elle frissonna sous le passage de mon doigts sur son ventre_, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir aux hommes qui te regardent._

Rapidement, pour contrer toute réponse de sa part, je retournais à cette bouche si sensuelle, tandis que sa main passait et glissait sur mon torse, mon ventre, pour venir s'emparer de mon sexe tendu.

C'était fou comme j'aimais sentir ses mains autour de moi !

_- Bella... divine Bella... tu seras ma perte..._

_- Et toi la mienne..._

Je voulais plus, tellement plus ! Alors très rapidement, je fis glisser deux doigts en elle, pendant que ma langue se délectait du goût de ses seins, les happant, les léchant.

Je continuais à m'immiscer en elle, tandis que ses mains accentuaient leur prise sur mon membre tendu. Nous jouâmes un moment ainsi, puis elle y mit fin en me repoussant sur le matelas, parcheminant mon corps de baisers, vers mon bas ventre.

Mais je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais être en elle, lui faire l'amour sans retenue.

La retournant, je me retrouvais sur elle, du genoux je lui écartais les cuisses et me replaçant, je la pénétrais d'un coup puissant qui nous arracha un cri de plaisir.

J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et lentement, je commençais à aller et venir en elle. Butant parfois très loin dans son intimité, avant de me retirer, ne laissant que le bout de mon sexe à son entrée, avant de nouveau plonger en elle profondément.

Je continuais ainsi, tant que je le pouvais. Ses cris, ses gémissement, les griffures qu'elle laissait dans mon dos et ses dents sur mon cou, me rendaient fou. Je me retenais pour ne pas exploser immédiatement. Je lâchais des jurons, des cris, des gémissements, tellement c'était bon et fort.

Puis n'y tenant plus, j'accélérais le mouvement, continuant cependant à entrer très profond en elle.

Bella se cambra, alors pour l'aider, je passais une main entre nous et d'un doigt, je lui massais le clitoris, ce qui l'a fit jouir presque immédiatement, ne me retenant plus, je me déversais en elle en criant son prénom, puis je m'écroulais presque sur elle, évitant toutefois trop de pression, pour ne pas l'écraser.

Tremblant de partout, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que me retirer d'elle, mais mes bras ne me supportaient plus. Alors pour compenser se vide qui se faisait sentir, je la serrais contre moi, déposant des baisers partout où je pouvais sur son visage et finis sur sa bouche. Elle m'autorisa à approfondir le baiser et nos langues dansèrent ensemble un moment, avant que le manque d'air de s'impose.

Je lui dit de nouveau que je l'aimais. J'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à lui dire ces 3 mots, pourtant ça ne me semblait jamais assez.

Très vite Bella s'endormit, je la regardais un moment, avant de sombrer moi aussi.

* * *

**_-_**_** Qu'est ce que tu fais là Tanya ?!**_

_**- Tu es à moi Edward ! Tu entends ? A MOI ! Je ne laisserais pas cette fille te voler à moi ! Je la tuerais !**_

_**- Ne l'approche pas !**_

_**- Edward, Edward, Edward. As-tu oublié ? Je suis capable de tout.**_

_**- Non ! Tu ne lui feras pas de mal !**_

* * *

Je me réveillais en sueur et haletant. Ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve et pourtant cela avait semblé si réel. Mais Tanya était enfermée et ne risquait pas de sortir demain ou dans l'année.

Je jetais un regard sur Bella, profondément endormie. Je déposais un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers mon studio.

J'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées et seul Muse pouvait le faire. Je fis défiler tous leurs titres, avant de tomber sur celle qu'il me fallait. Les premières notes d'Hystéria en live résonnèrent dans la pièce, je montais le son à m'en exploser les tympans, de toute façon, la pièce était bien trop insonorisée pour risquer de réveiller Bella. Puis machinalement, je pris ma guitare pour accompagner Matthew Bellamy. Je connaissais chaque note, ayant passé pas mal d'heures à travailler ce titre, comme presque tous ceux de ce groupe.

J'oubliais Tanya, pourtant l'image d'un enfant s'imposa à moi. Tom... à quoi ressemblerait-il aujourd'hui ? Serait-il un mélange parfait de sa génitrice et moi ou serait-il plus de mon côté ?

J'avais aimé cet enfant qui n'avait pas eu le temps de naitre. Où plutôt, je l'aimais encore. Cet amour s'effacerait-il si un jour j'avais la chance d'en avoir un autre ? Je ne savais pas. Tout ce dont j'étais certain, c'est que Tom aurait toujours cette place dans mon cœur et que jamais je ne refermerais ce tiroir.

Le retour à Phoenix allait être difficile pour ça. Retourner dans cette ville où se trouvait la tombe de mon fils et le centre où séjournait sa mère.

Mais je ne serais pas seul cette fois. J'aurais Bella, mes parents, ma famille complète sera à mes côtés.

Une chose était sûre, si j'avais envie d'aller voir Tom, j'éviterai le quartier où se trouve le centre.

J'aimerai tant effacer cette partie de ma vie, mais ça serait aussi tirer un trait sur mon enfant. Et je ne voulais pas oublier que j'étais complice de sa mort.

J'avais moi aussi tué mon fils.

Je plaquais les dernières notes puis je mis l'album H.A.A.R.P au début. L'intro démarra et mes pensées dérivèrent immédiatement sur Bella. Cette partie du live était tirée de Roméo et Juliette, l'œuvre préférée de ma douce.

Comment des personnes comme Tanya pouvaient exister et briller, alors que d'autres, telle Bella, restaient cachées volontairement ?

Pourtant elle avait tout pour elle. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle, douce, passionnée. Mais elle s'obstinait à montrer son côté fragile, plutôt que sa grande force. Ce qui attirait les rapaces comme James.

Je ressentais qu'elle avait changé depuis son arrivée, comme si elle se sentait enfin en confiance et pouvait révéler qui elle était vraiment. Elle était déjà magnifique dans le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, mais ce côté sauvageonne la rendait encore plus attirante. Malheureusement, pas que pour moi. J'allais devoir jouer mon rôle de garde du corps plus intensivement !

Hors de question qu'un autre homme l'approche à moins de 1 m !

**"Cullen en jaloux possessif ! Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterai à ça un jour !**

**Tu veux pas aller te coucher toi ?**

**Avec Bella ?**

**NON ! Tout seul du con !**

**Pff, t'es même pas drôle !**

**Je sais !"**

Je mis la musique en pause, j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de caféine !

Le silence qui régnait dans mon appartement était apaisant, serein... je passais par la chambre avant de descendre. Je restais là un moment a regarder Bella dormir.

Son visage d'ange en paix. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Edward... je t'aime"... "Moi aussi Bella...". Sur ses mots et après un dernier regard sur elle, je refermais la porte doucement.

Les premières lueurs du jours commençaient à éclairer le ciel, j'étais apparemment rester un long moment enfermé. Mais j'avais encore besoin d'un moment de solitude.

Je préparais la cafetière et regardais le café couler lentement.

* * *

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Tanya.**

**- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important !**

**- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien d'important, mis à part le fait que je sois enceinte !**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Ma vie est foutue Edward ! Et par ta seule faute !**

**- Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte Tanya ?!**

**- JE SUIS ENCEINTE !**

**- Arrête de hurler bordel ! Tu es enceinte d'accord, mais je trouve ça plutôt merveilleux, non ? Pourquoi ta vie serait-elle foutue ?**

**- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Mon corps va changer, plus jamais je ne serais comme avant ! Et puis mon travail, tu y penses à mon travail ?**

**- Tu ne serais pas la seule mannequin a avoir un enfant sans que cela nuise à sa carrière Tanya ! Ne sois pas ridicule !**

**- Tu ne comprend vraiment rien Edward ! RIEN !**

**- Tanya... tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes, alors cesse de faire l'enfant et viens là.**

* * *

Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'on avait fait juste après, je lui avais fait l'amour pendant que coulait le café.

Je me secouais la tête, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose aux mois qui suivirent ce matin là, comme si ça pouvait effacer la douleur, la culpabilité...

J'avais fermé les yeux, alors que son comportement était de plus en plus étrange.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué à ces changements. Tanya était aussi une parfaite actrice, jouant le jeu de la future mère heureuse et épanouie aux yeux de mon entourage et du sien.

Je n'attendis pas que l'eau est complètement coulé avant de me servir une tasse, puis je retournais m'enfermer dans mon studio.

Mes yeux se posèrent d'instinct sur, pour moi, le plus beau des instruments et mes pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers Bella.

Le piano, doux et puissant, tendre, fort, sensible, tout comme elle.

Mes doigts frôlèrent le clavier, à la recherche de ce qu'ils pourraient jouer et je me souvins d'une chanson, j'avais trouvé la partition pour piano il y a peu...

Les paroles me revinrent rapidement...

**Follow through  
Make your dreams come true  
Don't give up the fight  
You will be alright  
'Cause there's no one like you in the universe**  
[Continue  
Fais en sorte que tes rêves deviennent réalité  
N'abandonne pas le combat  
Tu seras très bien  
Parce qu'il n'y en a aucune comme toi  
Dans l'univers]

**Don't be afraid  
Of what your mind conceives  
You should make a stand  
Stand up for what you believe  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
****Together we're invincible**  
[Ne sois pas effrayé  
De ce en quoi ton âme croit  
Tu devrais faire une pause  
Défend ce en quoi tu crois  
Et ce soir  
Nous pouvons vraiment dire  
Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles]

**During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible**  
[Et pendant la bataille  
Ils nous abattrons  
Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait  
Utilisons cette chance  
Pour changer les choses  
Et ce soir  
Nous pouvons vraiment dire  
Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles]

**Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your souls unbreakable**  
[Fais le seule  
Cela ne fait pas de différence pour moi  
Ce que tu laisses derrière toi  
Ce que tu choisis d'être  
Et peu importe ce qu'ils disent  
Ton âme est inaltérable]

**During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible**

**[Pendant la bataille**

**Ils nous abattrons**

Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait  
Utilisons cette chance  
De retourner les choses  
Et ce soir nous pouvons vraiment dire  
Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles]

**Together we're invincible**  
[Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles]

**During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible**

**[Pendant la bataille**

Ils nous abattrons  
Mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait  
Utilisons cette chance  
De retourner les choses  
Et ce soir  
Nous pouvons vraiment dire

Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles  
Qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles]

Avec elle, je devenais invincible, plus rien ne m'effrayais, j'allais affronter mon passé la tête haute, jamais plus Tanya ne me ferait de mal.

Je me levais, le soleil était levé, imposant sa lumière sur New York.

Je ne voulais plus être seul, Bella me manquait.

En passant dans le couloir, je vis que la porte de ma cambre était ouverte, elle était donc levée.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'étage et en descendant, je la vis sur la terrasse et le manque d'elle se fit encore plus présent.

Je la rejoignis rapidement et posais mes mains sur ses hanches.

Et merde ! Une tasse en moins et un risque de plus pour que Bella se blesse ! Quel con je fais !

_- EDWARD ! Tu cherches à me tuer ?_

La tuer ? Quelle idée ! Qui pouvais-je si elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver ?

_- Te tuer équivaudrait à me tuer aussi. A quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas m'entendre arriver ?_ Elle semblait réellement effrayée !

_- A rien de spécial, je me demandais où tu étais et quelle heure il pouvait-être._

_- J'étais dans le studio._ _Je me suis levé tôt, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_- Oh... tu aurais dû._

_- Tu étais fatiguée. _Dieu sait que j'aurai aimé la réveiller pourtant !_ Et puis... je devais sortir de ce lit avant de ne plus me contrôler. _Ses mains réchauffaient mon torse et par procuration, mon cœur.

_- Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu me réveilles ?_

_- Alors attends toi la prochaine fois, à être réveillée comme je l'ai pensé plus tôt. En attendant, je vais nettoyer les dégâts avant que tu ne te coupes._

_- Désolée pour la tasse. _Et elle s'inquiète pour la tasse ! J'hallucine !

_- Je m'en remettrais va ! Elle a tout un tas de jumelles dans le placard !_

_- Une chance pour moi alors. J'évite l'incarcération et le procès ?_

_- Oh que non ! Mademoiselle Swan, je vous condamne a devenir mon esclave sexuelle pour le reste de votre vie !_

_- Esclave sexuelle ? _Humm... je me laisserais bien tenter par un réveil crapuleux, mais on avait des choses à faire...

_- Bella... On a un rendez-vous à 13h et il est déjà midi, tu devrais aller te préparer._

_- Ça nous laisse une heure..._

_- Bella ! _Résiste Edward !

_- Ok, ok... _

_- Ta tête de chat potté ne marchera pas cette fois, Marcus nous attend._ Je la pris dans mes bras, les débris étaient trop nombreux pour une veinarde comme Bella !_ Mieux vaut éviter que tes pieds entrent en contact avec les débris de tasse._

_- Qui est Marcus ?_

_- Un ami de Carlisle. Il est médecin et travaille bénévolement au centre de dépistage de la ville. Il va nous faire les prises de sang. A propos de Marcus... il va falloir qu'on parle... plus tard... _Il le fallait, je devais lui raconter ça, pour nous... elle m'interrogea du regard, mais je n'étais pas encore vraiment prêt._ Plus tard mon amour._

_- D'accord... _Voilà qu'elle était inquiète...

_- Rassures toi, ça fait partie de mon passé, pas de notre avenir. _Il se pencha vers moi._ Je ne t'ai pas encore dit bonjour. _Je me sentis revivre dés que mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, ce fut un court baiser, mais j'y mis tout mon amour. Je plongeais ensuite mon regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire comprendre combien j'avais besoin d'elle._Je t'aime Bella._

_- Autant que je t'aime. _Miracle de ma vie !!!

_- Va t'habiller pendant que je te prépare un petit déjeuner._

_- A vos ordres maitre !_ J'éclatais de rire avec elle, mais l'idée de maitre et esclave me plaisait assez !

- _J__e ne serais ton maitre que quand je prendrais possession de ton corps, mais c'est assez plaisant à entendre !_

_- J'ai hâte d'être à plus tard pour devenir ton esclave._ Oh mon dieu ! Je devais vite sortir de là !

_- Vile tentatrice ! Monte donc te préparer avant que je ne réponde plus de moi !_

Toujours en riant, elle s'éloigna de moi. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois entre le rez de chaussée et le premier et je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre des yeux en me moquant ouvertement de sa maladresse.

_- Je me vengerais Cullen !_

_- J'y compte bien Swan ! J'adore quand tu te venges !_

_- Fais attention, tu pourrais être déçu. _Déçu ? Comment ça déçu ?! Elle allait me le payer !

Je décidais d'aller l'attendre devant la porte de la salle de bain, voir peut-être même la rejoindre sous la douche. Au lieu de ça, je pris la direction de l'autre salle de bain, pour me laver moi aussi. Enfin surtout pour m'éclaircir les idées et calmer mes envies.

Je me lavais rapidement, de toute façon, cette baignoire n'était pas bonne pour me calmer !

Une fois habillé je retournais dans le couloir, assis entre la chambre de Bella et la mienne, ne sachant par où elle allait sortir.

Je l'imaginais sous le jet, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps nu. Cette pensée me rendit encore plus dur et je dû me remettre debout.

C'est avec des idées pas très catholique, que je commençais à arpenter le couloir, quand tout à coup, après plusieurs allées et venues, je me retrouvais avec mon miracle personnel dans les bras.

Un seul coup d'oeil à sa tenue et je dû me retenir de lui arracher cette robe parfaitement indécente pour la prendre contre un mur !

Mes mains dans son dos nu se contentaient de monter et descendre, caressant sa peau. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre plus, au risque de vraiment m'enflammer.

Elle avait les joues rosies, ce qui me donnait envie de les embrasser... d'embrasser chaque partie de son corps... de m'abreuver à son nectar en lui procurant la plus divine des tortures, j'aimais avoir ma bouche entre ses cuisses, j'aimais la sentir bouger sous mes caresses, l'entendre gémir.

Mais pour l'instant, elle devait surtout manger ! Avant que je ne la dévore toute entière.

Ravalant tout désir, je pris sa main et la conduisit à la cuisine, où assis sur un tabouret, je laissais de nouveau mon esprit divaguer.

Je me rappelais comment son corps bougeait contre le mien lorsque je l'avais prise dans cette pièce.

Je me souvenais de chacune de ses réactions, ses frissons quand mes mains couraient sur sa peau nue...

_- A quoi tu penses ?_

**"Bella te parle Edward !**

**Hein ?**

**Descend de ton nuage sexuel et répond à Bella !**

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

**Elle te demande à quoi tu penses !**

**Oh..."**

_- A toi, totalement nue devant moi, mes mains parcourant ton corps absolument divin... pour commencer..._

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et de nouveau je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ! J'aimais la surprendre. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

_- Espèce de sadique !_

_- Oh non Bella. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi la sadique dans l'histoire ! Comment tu veux que j'ai des pensées cohérentes avec cette robe ?!_

_- Tu ne fais aucun effort non plus._

_- C'est vraiment très très difficile d'en faire quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Si en plus tu ajoutes des tenues absolument indécentes, mon cerveau s'enflamme. Et je ne parle que de la partie supérieure de mon corps. _Elle s'approcha de moi, mais vu mon état, il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin._ Oh non Miss Swan ! Tu ne t'approches pas de moi pour l'instant ! Ça pourrait être dangereux pour ta robe. _Elle s'arrêta, mais son sourire ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_- Et tu n'as vu que la robe. _A cet instant, elle releva sa robe, révélant un tout petit string, cachant à peine son intimité !MON DIEU ! Bon... elle l'aura voulu !

- P_utain Bella !_

Sans aucune douceur, je l'attrapais par les hanches tandis que ses mains s'activaient déjà sur mon jean, puis je me mis debout, pour lui enlever ce string qui ne cachait absolument rien ! Sans plus de manières, elle fit glisser jean et boxer le long de mes jambes et quand je me rassis, elle s'installa vite sur moi, s'empalant sur mon sexe tendu de désir.

Je cru mourir quand elle commença a descendre et monter sur moi et je retins avec peine un cri de plaisir.

C'était sauvage, mais notre envie prenait le pas sur tout autre chose, pas de caresses inutiles, on allait simplement à l'essentiel.

Bella n'hésitait pas, ancrant mon membre profondément en elle. Mes mains sur ses hanches accompagnaient tous ses mouvements, l'aidant a aller de plus en plus loin ou a ralentir un peu... juste un peu... la sentir si fortement était absolument dingue. Plus ça allait, plus elle s'empalait loin et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps.

Je sentis Bella se contracter autour de mon sexe et juste après, elle jeta se tête en arrière, avant de ramener son visage contre le mien pour m'embrasser. Son cri de plaisir mourut sur mes lèvres, pendant qu'elle continuait à monter de descendre sur moi.

Je me laissais moi aussi aller dans une puissante jouissance, ce fut même plus que ça !

Ma douce, qui n'avait rien de douce sur le moment d'ailleurs, s'écroula sur moi, le souffle court. Je ne bougeais plus, tentant moi aussi de reprendre une respiration normale.

Dieu que cette femme était, pour parler vulgairement, bonne !

Finalement, je pris sa bouche et sans demander la permission, enroulait ma langue autour de la sienne, tendrement...

Quand elle se releva, je repris pied avec la réalité et ce qui nous attendait. Mais avant ça, je me sentais de jouer encore un peu avec elle.

_- Satisfaite Swan ? _J'attrapais mon jean qui gisait lamentablement au sol.

_- Oserais-tu te plaindre Cullen ?!_

_- Mon dieu non ! Je veux que tu te venges comme ça aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Le plaisir n'en est que plus accentué._ _Tu es une déesse mon amour. _

_- N'importe quoi ! _Aieuh ! Mais merde elle frappe fort !

_- Une déesse avec des muscles de boxeur !_

_- Oups. Désolée._ Si ? _Tu veux un bisou magique ?_

_- Oui ! _Je boudais légèrement, comme un gosse qui vient de se faire mal. _Je ne vais pas me plaindre_, _mais ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal._

_- Oh. Pardon. _Elle souleva mon t-shirt, je l'avais pas enlevé lui ? _Ça va mieux ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux ! Maintenant Bella, remet ce... bout de tissu_, dis-je en montrant son string, _et finis de déjeuner ou on va être en retard_.

_- Je n'ai plus faim. Tu m'as parfaitement comblée._

_- Mon dieu aidez moi ! Cette femme me tuera ! _Je levais les yeux au ciel, faussement outré.

_- Arrête de te plaindre Cullen ! Tu faisais pas le difficile il y a 5 minutes._

_- Grr. Hors de ma vue démon de la tentation._ Ouais... elle veut ma mort ! _Même l'enfer est moins brûlant que toi Bella !_

_- Alors ça c'est un sacré compliment ! Merci mon ange !_

Oh mais de rien...

Pourquoi se sent elle obligée de se baisser comme ça pour ramasser son string ?! Putain j'y crois pas !

Quand elle se releva, j'avais toujours le regard sur son entre jambe, très vite pourtant, je me relevais en mimant une croix avec mes doigts. Cette femme n'est pas juste l'enfer, elle est aussi le plus tentant des démons !

Je la laissais finir son café, puis chacun dans une salle de bain, nous nous lavâmes les dents, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable une fois de plus. Le diable étant Bella !

Une fois près à partir, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder encore. Que n'avais-je pas fait là ! Mes envies reprirent vite le dessus ! Je m'efforçais donc de penser à autre chose et ce qui m'attendait allait vite me calmer.

C'est dans un état second que je lui ouvris la portière de la voiture et que je m'installais au volant, pour démarrer en silence.

Je n'étais pas si pressé que ça de revoir Marcus, car forcément, il allait me parler de Tanya. Il était le seul a aller la voir régulièrement, tous les autres membres de sa famille, ayant décidé de ne pas pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Si lui ne pardonnait pas non plus, il voulait au moins tenter de comprendre.

Bella me demanda ce que j'avais et je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'y allais donc par quelques présentations. Marcus était l'oncle de Tanya et il voulait qu'on parle d'elle.

Je n'étais vraiment pas près a approfondir le sujet pour l'instant.

On arrivait et moi j'angoissais de plus en plus.

Le dispensaire n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi pitoyable de l'extérieur. Pourtant la chaleur humaine qui y régnait, faisait très vite oublier le côté défraichit de la pierre.

Je n'étais venu qu'une fois ici et c'était lors d'une de mes visites habituelles à Jane et Démétri.

Bella regardait partout, curieuse, tandis qu'on longeait le couloir menant à l'accueil ou un petit bout de bonne femme était assise. Son ventre dépassait du bureau derrière lequel elle était installée.

Quand elle nous vit approcher, son visage se fendit d'un sourire sincère.

Jane m'enlaça, je lui rendis son étreinte d'un seul bras, je n'arrivais pas à lâcher Bella. Elle était en quelque sorte, la bouée qui m'empêchait de couler.

Je fis les présentations et Jane à son habitude se montra versatile, faisant rougir Bella avec ses compliments.

Que j'aimais ces rougeurs... j'étais fier d'avoir cette femme à mon bras ! Je m'inquiétais de l'absence de Démétri, mais Jane me rassura, en me précisant qu'il était occupé pour l'instant et qu'il me rejoindrais plus tard.

Puis sans perdre de temps, elle nous conduisit vers le bureau de son père.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je pris en peine figure les souvenirs de ma dernière visite.

Ce bureau pourtant des plus chaleureux, m'avait alors semblé glacial, inhospitalier. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur Bella, elle semblait surprise et quand je vis ce qu'elle regardait, je compris. Marcus, comme mon père et Carlisle, avait une magnifique bibliothèque, remplie d'œuvres originales et très anciennes, connaissant la passion de Bella pour la littérature, je ne fus pas étonné de voir qu'elle était admirative.

Marcus se leva, il était toujours aussi imposant, mais rassurant par la même.

Après de brèves présentations, lui aussi passa directement au sujet qui nous amenait ici.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je m'accrochais comme un dératé à la main de Bella, seul repère restant avec mon présent.

Quand elle me sourit, je tentais d'en faire de même, mais j'étais tellement crispé, que ça avait dû ressembler à une grimace. D'ailleurs, Bella s'inquiéta de mon état.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de rentrer dans le détail, Marcus réapparut, les mains pleines de matériel médical.

Une fois qu'il eut tout préparé et demandé qui serait le premier, j'allais m'installer sur la table, relevant ma manche. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement crispé, qu'il ne pu rien faire dans un premier temps.

Je tentais de me détendre en vain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Bella... elle posa son front contre le mien, ne lâchant plus mon regard.

Je me détendis aussitôt, même si le noeud que j'avais dans la gorge, m'empêchait encore de respirer normalement.

Je ne sentis pas Marcus me piquer, j'étais concentré sur Bella, sur ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient petit à petit et un autre sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit triste, pas à cause de mes erreurs passées !

_- Ne pleure pas mon amour. Tu m'as redonné confiance, tu m'as redonné l'envie de sourire et de vivre. Je ne veux pas voir tes larmes couler par ma faute._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward. Mais..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Je... je m'en veux de te faire subir ça._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien Bella! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu choisir un autre médecin._

_- Mais tu ne le feras pas, parce que tu sais que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine !_ Marcus ! Toujours le mot qu'il faut quand il faut !_ J'ai passé tout mon internat à faire des prises de sang, je suis plutôt calé maintenant ! _Je souris au souvenir des multiples histoires qu'il nous avait raconté. Son internat avec mon oncle et leurs mésaventures.

Puis une autre voix vint se mêler aux nôtres... Démétri ! Oula ! Toujours aussi impressionnant ce type ! Mais s'il continue a regarder Bella de cette façon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui coller mon poing sur la figure !!

_- Je vais très bien. En fait, je pensais te la cacher le plus longtemps possible et éviter ainsi à Jane de préparer ton enterrement !_

_- Serais-tu jaloux Edward ? _

_- Littéralement !_

_- C'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche alors ! _

_- Dem', je te présente Bella. _Ma Bella, mon soleil, ma vie... _Mais contente toi d'une courte poignée de main, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te voir l'embrasser._

_- Loin de moi l'idée de tenter d'enrager le lion qui sommeille en toi ! Enchanté Bella. Vraiment très heureux de faire la connaissance de celle qui a transformé ce roc en guimauve sensible et jalouse ! _Bravo Dém' ! Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ?!

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse Bella ? _

_- Juste le fait de t'imaginer en guimauve. J'adore les guimauves et je me ferais un plaisir de te faire fondre dans ma bouche._ Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure au creux de mon oreille et pourtant je sentais déjà tous mes sens s'enflammer.

_- Gloups. _Fut tout ce que je pu sortir ! Heureusement Marcus en avait fini avec moi et il demanda a Bella de prendre ma place.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la réaction qu'elle eut ! Elle était livide et tremblante.

Quand elle expliqua pourquoi, je compris mieux son angoisse face à la prise de sang, Marcus et Dem' étaient morts de rire, moi beaucoup moins ! J'allais devoir prendre des cours de protection rapprochée pour éviter qu'elle ne se tue accidentellement !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Marcus, qui sans rien dire était déjà en train de remplir l'éprouvette.

Décidément trop fort ! A mon avis, même les Parques ne peuvent rien contre Marcus !

Pour la forme il nous demanda ce qu'on souhaitait, je laissais le choix à Bella, qui opta pour un simple dépistage.

Quand Marcus reparla, je sentis la tension me gagner de nouveau et une dernière fois, je serrais la main de celle qui allait me manquer atrocement dans les prochaines minutes.

Accompagnée de Démétri, Bella quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec Marcus.

Il s'assit puis me regarda.

_- Elle est vraiment très belle et semble être quelqu'un de merveilleux._

_- Elle l'est..._

_- Je sais que vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps et pourtant..._

_- Pourtant ?_

_- Il semblerait que votre amour soit de ceux que rien ne peut détruire. C'est quelque chose d'irrévocable. Très loin de ce qu'il y avait entre toi et ma... nièce._

_- Ça n'a effectivement rien à voir Marcus. Ce qui nous emmène au second but de ma visite d'aujourd'hui._

_- Pourquoi tu m'as choisis Edward ?_

_- Pardon ?_ J'étais perdu d'un coup.

_- Pourquoi m'as tu demandé à moi de te faire ce test ? Il y a des tas d'autres médecins dans cette ville, qui auraient pu te le faire._

_- J'ai confiance en toi._

_- T'as pas autre chose à me servir comme explication ?_

Bon... il me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

_- Je voulais te présenter Bella._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai énormément d'estime pour toi et de respect. Je me devais de le faire. Je vous considère comme ma famille, toi Jane, Dém' et les enfants et... il était important pour moi que vous sachiez que je suis heureux et comblé avec Bella. Même si ça peut paraître bizarre, vu que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours._

_- Si c'est mon approbation que tu attendais Edward, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce qui c'est passé avec... elle... tu n'as pas besoin de mon aval pour refaire ta vie. Au contraire, je suis vraiment très heureux que Bella ait croisé ta route. Tu remercieras Alice de ma part. _Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

_- Crois moi, je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça ! _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'idée de comment Alice réagirait. La connaissant, elle nous ferait la danse de la victoire en sautant partout !

_- Alice est toujours aussi survoltée à ce que je vois._

_- C'est même pire !_

_- Pauvres de vous._ Il reprit aussitôt un air très sérieux. Trop... _Edward..._ je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continue. _Son état empire, elle est de plus en plus haineuse à ton égard et ça ne me rassure pas. Son médecin m'a montré les cahiers qu'elle tient. Les pages sont remplies d'insultes et de menaces contre toi essentiellement. Elle ne regrette absolument pas son geste et elle avoue qu'elle aurait aimé de faire subir le même sort. _Je ne dis rien, incapable de parler. _Je sais que tu es à même de te défendre Edward, mais tu sais comme moi de quoi elle est capable. _Je relevais les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient chargés de peur et de chagrin. _Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir fait ça à mon petit neveu... de t'avoir fait ça..._

_- Pourtant tu es le seul qui va encore la voir._

_- Oui... mais je cherche juste une explication cohérente à son geste. J'aimerais tant qu'elle me dise que c'est pour une raison différente que celle qu'elle avance._

_- Elle a toujours été très fière de son physique. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle. Elle et personne d'autre._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé Edward..._

_- Ne le sois pas. Si quelqu'un est a blâmer ici, c'est moi. Dém' m'avait prévenu, il a été le seul a ne pas tomber dans son piège. Quant à Jane, je suis heureux qu'elle ait pu tourner la page._

_- Elle ne l'a pas fait... _Je le regardais sans comprendre. Jane semblait tellement épanouie !

_- Chaque grossesse la ramène en arrière. Lui fait penser à Tom, à ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui, à ce que vous seriez, tous les 2._

_- Les larmes qui menaçaient au bord de mes yeux, se mirent a couler, incontrôlables. Je sentis la main de Marcus sur mon épaule, serrant autant qu'il pouvait, pour me montrer son soutien._

_- Je suis un monstre Marcus ! _Assenai-je entre deux sanglots.

_- N'inverse pas les rôles Edward ! Le monstre dans l'histoire c'est cette... c'est elle !_ _Tout comme Tom tu n'es qu'une victime, ne t'inflige pas de souffrance autre que la perte de ton enfant. J'imagine que ce chagrin là est bien suffisant._

_- Chaque jour qui passe, j'imagine à qui il aurait ressemblé, j'imagine ses rires, ses pleurs. Je me vois jouant avec lui, ou le consolant. Je l'imagine endormit et serein, puis soudainement, je ne vois qu'une pierre froide et impersonnelle. Celle de sa tombe._

_- Es-tu allé le voir depuis ?_

_- Non..._

_- Tu devrais essayer._

_- Pour quoi faire ? Dis moi Marcus ! Pour quoi faire ?! Lui dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su voir que sa mère était folle a lier ? Que je suis désolé d'avoir été un père indigne de ce nom, avant même sa naissance ?_

_- Calme toi Edward. Aujourd'hui tu as quelqu'un qui peut t'aider a surmonter ça. Tu as trouvé la seule âme assez pure pour te permettre d'avancer. Je n'ai pas besoin de la connaître plus, pour savoir que tu peux compter sur elle et que ta souffrance est intolérable pour elle._

_- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir Marcus._

_- Alors demande lui de t'aider. Dis lui tout, sans rien lui cacher._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. C'est ma culpabilité, pas la sienne._

_- Elle ne partira pas et elle sera là, même après. _Oui... ça je le savais... Bella ne me jugerai pas, elle en était incapable.

_- Je vais lui parler..._

_- Tu fais bien. Va la rejoindre maintenant. Ils sont au snack, de l'autre côté de la rue._

_- Merci Marcus. _Il me prit dans ses bras, comme un père l'aurait fait avec son fils.

_- Et quand tu seras à Phoenix, n'oublie pas de m'appeler de temps en temps. _Je m'écartais de lui et le regardais ahurit, comment avait-il deviné ?!

_Je sais tout Edward, tu l'as oublié ?_

_- Un peu j'avoue,_ dis-je avec un léger sourire. _Vous allez me manquer._

_- Qui sait, peut-être que Phoenix peut me proposer un poste plus intéressant que celui que j'occupe ici !_

_- Oh ils ont sûrement aussi des dispensaires où tu pourras te livrer à ton activité favorite : faire des trous dans les gens !_

C'est en riant qu'il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser paternel sur mon front.

_- Prends soin de vous Edward._

_- Promis._

_- Je t'appelle dés que j'ai les résultats._

_- Ok..._

Je quittais son bureau sans un regard en arrière, pourtant je savais que lui m'observait.

Comment parler de tout ça à Bella ? Comment lui dire que j'avais un fils qui reposait dans un trou, plutôt que dans un lit confortable ? Comment vivre avec ça ensuite ?

C'est plongé dans mes réflexions que je passais la porte du snack, je vis Bella approcher, le visage anxieux.

Je la rassurais du mieux que je pouvais, mais je pouvais difficilement la tromper sur mon état.

Je lui demandais si ça l'ennuyait de rentrer, voulant me débarrasser au plus vite de ma confession.

Quand j'allais saluer Jane et Dem', ils ne dirent rien, malgré leurs regards révélateurs.

Et puis, on aurait demain soir pour en parler plus tranquillement, puisque Bella les avait invités a diner, ce dont je me réjouissais. J'étais vraiment heureux que ces 3 là s'entendent et surtout que Bella prenne ce genre d'initiative. Quelque part, on faisait déjà vieux couple et j'adorais ça !

Je restais plongé dans mes pensées tout le long du retour, cherchant le bon moyen de tout dire à Bella.

Puis je repensais à Tom. Les seules images que j'avais de lui, étaient les échographies. Ces dernières étaient dans mon studio, dans un tiroir que j'évitais d'ouvrir trop souvent.

Il avait mon nez, droit et fin. C'était la seule chose avec son sexe, dont j'étais sûr.

Je garais la voiture et ouvrait la porte du loft. Dans un état second, je m'affalais sur le canapé pour me laisser aller, cachant mon visage et mes larmes dans mes mains.

Je sentis Bella s'asseoir près de moi, sans réfléchir, je m'allongeais, la tête sur ses cuisses et je laissais les mots sortir, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

_- J'ai tellement honte de moi Bella. Honte de l'avoir laissé faire ça à un petit être innocent ! _Silence._ Elle était enceinte de 6 mois, la grossesse se déroulait parfaitement bien. Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, pourtant j'étais déjà fou de ce petit garçon qui grandissait en elle. Tanya par contre ne montrait aucune joie, aucun amour. Que ce soit envers moi ou envers ce bébé qu'elle portait. Tout n'était que haine et personne ne comprenait pourquoi je restai avec elle. Mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle m'interdise de voir mon fils par la suite. Peur qu'elle parte loin, en ne me laissant aucune chance de le voir grandir. Alors je suis resté, supportant ses sautes d'humeur, ses tromperies quand elle passait ses nuits ailleurs que dans notre lit. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Elle avait disparu depuis 1 semaine. Quand je l'appelais, elle me répondait à peine, me disant que tout allait bien et que tout irait mieux maintenant. J'étais fou d'angoisse, mais pas pour elle. J'avais peur pour mon fils.. J'ai passé ma journée en studio et en rentrant le soir, je la trouvais allongée sur notre canapé, souriante et... _je ne retenais plus rien, je craquais enfin, après tout ce temps._ Son ventre était plat, sans plus aucune vie à l'intérieur. Elle m'avoua alors avoir mis fin à sa grossesse et elle me jeta dehors. Ce ne fut que plus tard que je compris qu'elle avait tué mon fils. La police retrouva le corps chez un de ses amants, dans un congélateur. _Je n'osais pas la regarder, peur de voir ce qu'elle pensait sur son visage. Peur qu'elle me juge pour ce que j'étais... un assassin. _J'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'elle était le mal incarné, j'aurais dû écouter Démétri et Alice. J'aurais dû la forcer a avorter, avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à mon fils. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis pas un père et pourtant mon enfant repose avec mon grand-père. Je suis un monstre, autant que Tanya._

_- Je t'interdis de dire ça Edward ! Tu ne voulais que le bien de cet enfant !_

_- Tom. Il s'appelle Tom. _Mon fils...

_- Tom aurait eu un papa merveilleux. Je suis certaine que c'est ce que tu es. Parce que tu donnes tout pour ceux que tu aimes et si la vie me le permet, je serais heureuse et fière de te donner un enfant. De te montrer à quel point tu mérites d'être autre chose qu'un homme. Tu es fait pour être père et je ne veux plus que tu en doutes Edward !_

Hein ?! Elle venait bien de dire qu'elle voulait un enfant de moi ? La boule dans ma gorge disparut d'un seul coup. Si elle pouvait imaginer à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire avait de l'importance à mes yeux ! Ne pas me considérer comme un monstre, mais en plus vouloir donner un frère ou une sœur à Tom ! Cette femme était un ange !

_- Bella !_

_- Quoi ?! _

_- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire là ?_

_- Bah quoi ? _Elle se mordit la lèvre._ Oui je sais ! C'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments et je sais que si un jour je devais avoir un enfant, je voudrais que tu en sois le père. S'il te plait ne t'enfuis pas en courant. _

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'enfuis ? J'aurai aimé que tu sois la mère de Tom et... pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que mes enfants aient une autre mère que toi ! _Mes larmes de joie cette fois se mêlèrent au siennes, je venais de passer du désarroi le plus total, au bonheur le plus intense._ Mon amour... Oui c'est vraiment très tôt pour envisager ça, mais le moment venu, je veux que ce soit toi, toi et personne d'autre. Ma vie se résume à "nous" maintenant. Je n'envisage plus rien sans toi. Tu te souviens de cette chanson que j'ai chanté hier. Elle acquiesça du menton._ _Il manquait un titre à Jake. Pendant qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'il voulait, j'ai pensé à ma vie depuis que j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais. J'ai repensé à ton arrivée, à nos petits jeux du début, à notre premier baiser, notre première nuit. A tout ce qui a changé depuis toi. Au fait que je me sente vivant et entier et j'ai écrit. Sortant tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi, pensant à ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Un gouffre sans fond. Jamais je n'ai autant aimé, ressentit autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour à une femme, eut autant envie de passer la fin de mes jours avec quelqu'un et jamais je n'ai été aussi en confiance avec une femme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur "nous", sur toi. C'est chaque soupir que je respire, chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur, je n'ai que toi à retenir... c'est chaque seconde que je t'aime, chaque projet que je fais pour deux. C'est sa ma réalité maintenant. TU es ma réalité._

Il n'est plus temps pour la valse des regrets. J'allais pouvoir avancer et peu importe ce qui se passerait, je pouvais maintenant affronter tout ça la tête haute.

J'avais un fils que j'aimais profondément, même si la culpabilité me rongerait toute ma vie, j'avais maintenant une femme à mes côtés que j'aimais tout autant et qui serait là pour m'aider, m'épauler et me donner d'autres enfants.

Je ne voulais rien d'autre à ce moment précis.

Je levais la tête après un long moment, constatant que le soleil avait baissé. Il était encore tôt mais j'étais épuisé, je me relevais et aidait Bella à faire de même, avant de la conduire dans ma chambre.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais fortement contre moi. Je me repassai ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. En fermant les yeux, je savais que je ne ferais plus de cauchemars, je savais que Tom resterait là à présent. La première chose que je ferais en arrivant à Phoenix, sera d'aller le voir et de lui présenter Bella.

J'avais enfin l'ébauche de la famille dont j'avais longtemps rêvé...

* * *

**Chanson titre : Uprising - Muse**

**VTFF : Va ta faire foutre**

**Chanson d'Edward au piano : Invincible de Muse**

**Alors vous me pardonnez ou pas ? lol**


	11. Divine Tentation

**Pour commencer je voudrais vraiment remercier toutes mes lectrices : c'est pour vous que j'ai repris mon clavier, parce qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas finir cette fiction et risquer de vous décevoir.**

**Ensuite, je vais plus me concentrer sur le POV de Bella, alors ne vous étonnez pas de la longueur de ce chapitre, qui est très courte ! Pas taper j'explique pourquoi à la fin hihi.**

**Je reviendrais de temps en temps sur les pensées qui habitent Edward, parce que je n'aurai pas le choix à un moment.**

**Je crois que c'est tout, si ce n'est que comme d'habitude, je doive TOUT à S.M !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Divine tentation**

ʺYou trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine  
Please me, show me how it's done  
Tease me you are the one ʺ

Je sus que je rêvais quand je vis ce visage d'enfant, mon visage, me regarder.

_- **Papa !**_** Je me vis écarter les bras pour recevoir ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, comme les miens.**

**_- Je t'aime mon petit Tom._ Dis-je en le serrant fort contre moi, sa tête calée sur mon épaule.**

**_- Ze suis pas petit d'abord ! _Ce zozotement me fera toujours craquer !**

**_- Oh pardon,_ répondis-je doucement, mon graaand Tom. Il s'écarta un peu de moi avant de planter son regard dans le mien.**

**_- Ze vais avoir 4 ans p'pa ! Ze suis plus un bébé !_ Vraiment trop craquant... et cet enfant était le mien... une onde de fierté me traversa quand je repensais au matin de ces 3 ans, où pour la première fois il avait posé les mains sur un piano. Doucement ses doigts frôlaient les touches, puis il se mit à jouer. Je reconnu immédiatement ʺClair de Luneʺ, comment pouvait-il jouer aussi bien sans avoir pris aucune leçon ? Puis elle j'entendis une voix qui gâcha tout.**

**_- Tom ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu touches à ce piano ! _Je me retournais sur Tanya en l'assassinant du regard.**

**_- Comment oses-tu l'interrompre ?_ Sifflais-je entre les dents pour ne pas effrayer mon fils. Mais j'avais oublié que cet enfant était aussi intuitif que ma mère.**

**_- Pas rave papa. Te fasse pas. _Il descendit du tabouret pour venir prendre ma main et leva la tête vers moi avec un immense sourire, auquel je ne résistais pas longtemps. Je me baissai donc pour le soulever dans mes bras.**

En arrière plan j'entendis raisonner ʺNights of Cydoniaʺ et je réalisais où je me trouvais vraiment en ouvrant un œil et en voyant mon enfer personnel devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, malgré mon désir naissant. Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait dit ma tante, mais je la remerciais en pensée pour ce merveilleux réveil.

Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Vraiment trop tentante !

**ʺJe viens de perdre définitivement Edward Cullen !**

**Quoi encore ?**

**Tu la trouves tentante n'importe quand et n'importe comment !**

**Oui et ?**

**Rien... tu me désespères !ʺ**

J'en revins à ma Bella qui me regardais. Je lui dis bonjour et me moquai un peu d'elle. Mauvaise idée ! Elle venait de me démonter l'épaule, mais j'accusai le coup, gardant mon sourire.

Je pensais pouvoir lui montrer combien j'étais heureux de m'être éveillé près d'elle, mais elle sapa toutes mes illusions, en m'annonçant que ma cousine débarquait d'ici peu. Une journée shopping était prévue, je prenais un air très content de moi en lui annonçant que je comptais la traîner de gré ou de force chez Victoria's Secret.

Par contre, j'hallucinais en entendant que toute ma famille serait de la partie !

J'ébauchai le geste de me relever pour la prendre dans mes bras,mais encore une fois elle m'arrêta dans mon élan.

- _En attendant il nous reste 25 minutes pour nous préparer ! File sous la douche pendant que je vais préparer le petit d'ej'._

_- Chef oui chef ! _Dis-je avec un salut militaire.

Elle quitta le lit et... heureusement que mes réflexes étaient plus rapides que moi, parce que je la rattrapai de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe en se prenant les pieds dans le drap !

Boudeuse, elle me fit comprendre que je devais immédiatement remédier au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un bonjour digne de ce nom. Je ne me fis pas prier et c'est tendrement que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais Bella avait vraiment décidé de me rendre fou, car très vite elle força l'accès à ma bouche et enroula avidement sa langue autour de la mienne.

Instinctivement je sentis mon sexe réagir et je mis fin, à regrets, à ce baiser, lui rappelant qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant qu'Alice ne débarque.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre, je lui rappelai que les escaliers étaient dangereux pour elle, mais après m'avoir répondu, elle m'abandonna là, seul.

Pendant quelques secondes je restai planté sans bouger, puis mes neurones se reconnectèrent et je filais rapidement sous la douche.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour me laver, coiffer, habiller, tellement j'avais hâte de la rejoindre.

Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur ses jambes dénudées, à peine arrivé en bas des escaliers. Lentement et sans faire de bruit, je m'approchais d'elle. Raté ! Bella s'était tournée et me regardait comme si elle venait de voir apparaître un Dieu. Je décidai d'en jouer, à mon grand damn, car cette femme réveillait mes instincts les plus primaires !

Si elle tenta de s'enfuir, se fut sans compter ce besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser. Finalement je la libérai et c'est chancelante qu'elle prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Je décidai de ranger un peu en attendant que ma tentation ne redescende.

La sonnette raisonna et j'entendis une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Je levais la tête pour voir Bella dans une tenue plutôt déconcertante.

Un t-shirt Pucca ? Et ce jean ! OH MY FUC**** GOD ! She's so hot ! Je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et surtout parce que Alice me regardait effarée.

Quoi ? Jean, t-shirt pour faire du shopping s'était parfait !

En sortant je constatai une fois de plus que ma cousine adorait faire les choses en grand. Mais je fus tout de même étonné de voir mon père et mon oncle dans le lot des personnes présentes. Toutefois Carlisle lui dit qu'ils préféraient aller rejoindre Marcus. Je me disais aussi...

On montait dans ma voiture et celle de Jazz. Rose, Emmett et Alice avec lui, tandis que Esmée et ma mère s'installaient à l'arrière.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au Mall. Ma mère et ma tante prenaient un malin plaisir a habiller Bella, l'entraînant dans toutes les boutiques. Je la sentais désespérée et je tentais du mieux que je pu de la réconforter.

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur une vitrine... aussitôt mon esprit divagua... puis je vis Alice attraper Bella par le bras et l'entraîner de force chez Victoria's Secret.

Je les suivais, comptant bien donner mon avis !

Je craquai complètement pour un ensemble rose et le tendis à Alice qui me regarda avec un énorme sourire.

Je retrouvais Rose qui patientait devant une cabine, tandis qu'a l'intérieur, ma mère et Esmée s'occupaient de Bella, non sans quelques protestations de la part de cette dernière.

Je m'éloignais le temps d'aller demander un service à la directrice du magasin. Je tombais sur une vendeuse qui me dévisagea avec envie.

Mouais... trop insignifiante face à ma Bella.

_- Excusez moi, pourrais-je parler à la directrice ?_

_- Euh... oui... je... je l'appelle... _puis elle passa une porte située derrière elle, pour la retraverser presque aussitôt.

_- Que puis-je pour vous ?_ Quel dragon ! J'allais devoir ruser ! Je lui fis ce sourire qui faisait toujours fondre les femmes et accompagné d'un regard appuyé, je me penchais sur le comptoir.

_- J'aimerai procéder à des essayages privés. _Elle me regarda intensément et je su immédiatement à quoi elle pensait, pourtant je ne dis rien, continuant mon petit jeu. Elle se racla la gorge pour finalement dire :

_- Julia, et si nous allions prendre une pause de ?_

_- Humm je dirais une trentaine de minutes..._

_- Je vous enferme à l'intérieur ? _Oh j'imagine bien que tu adorerais rester enfermée avec moi, mais j'ai vraiment très, très, très envie de faire l'amour à Bella dans une de ces cabines ! Raté ma vielle !

_- Ça sera parfait... merci..._ dis-je en passant la langue sur mes lèvres, ce qui acheva complètement le dragon ! Trop facile vraiment.

Tandis qu'elles prenaient leur sac respectif, je me retournais pour me retrouver face à ma mère et Esmée qui applaudissaient en silence. Ok... je sais de qui tient Alice !

Ma tante s'approcha :

_- On va vous laisser... faire mumuse tous les 6._

_- Comment ça tous les 6 ?_

_- Parce que tu crois être le seul a avoir eu l'idée de la cabine d'essayage Ed' ?_

_- Je me doutais bien que t'y penserais aussi Nounours... _dis-je dépité, tandis que lui était mort de rire.

Tandis que les quatres femmes quittaient la boutique, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la cabine où se trouvait Bella.

Je vis Alice et Rose refermer les portes des leurs, tandis qu'une apparition divine ouvrait celle se trouvant face à moi.

Elle portait une nuisette noire complètement transparente avec... rien en dessous, mis à part un string. Je cherchais mon souffle... mon sexe était tendu au possible et malgré la largeur de mon jean, je me sentais vraiment près a exploser !

- _Tu permets que je vienne t'aider à essayer tout ça ? _Lui demandais-je en désignant le tas de sous vêtement sur le tabouret.

_- Je crois qu'effectivement je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. _J'allais mourir !

_- Laisse moi 5 minutes et je suis à toi._

Presque en courant je me précipitais vers les portes pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien fermées, puis plus lentement je rejoignis Bella, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Alors ? Que veux-tu que j'essaye en premier ?_ RIEN ! Je vais juste t'arracher ce morceau de tissu et te prendre sauvagement contre les parois de la cabine !

- _Humm... je pense que... ça... ça serait très bien._

J'entrais dans la cabine, refermais la porte et me tournait, le temps que Bella se change. Je me tournait uniquement pour résister encore quelques instants à la divine tentation qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi. Quand elle me tapota l'épaule, j'eus du mal à ne pas la toucher en me tournant et je succombais totalement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Divine tentation...

**ʺTu te répètes Cullen...**

**Toi rendors toi !ʺ**

Je ne résistais plus à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi, la couvrant de baisers, tout en lui enlevant ce sublime soutien gorge qui galbait parfaitement ses seins.

Bella m'arracha presque mon t-shirt. Quant à mon jean il ne résista pas non plus. Une vrai tigresse ! Hummm...

A genoux devant moi, elle fit tomber mon boxer, avant de se relever en frôlant mon sexe en érection de sa cuisse...

Quand mes doigts frôlèrent son intimité, je la senti tressaillir, puis ses mains empaumèrent mon sexe pour jouer à un de nos eux préférés. Ses mains... mes doigts... et sa bouche... sa langue...

De ma main libre, j'envoyais voler les tas de vêtements. Lâchant sa bouche, je m'asseyais, tandis qu'elle venait me chevaucher. Son sexe se frottait contre le mien, je ne retenais plus aucun de mes gémissements. Puis Bella se releva, avant de venir s'empaler sur moi.

DIABOLIQUEMENT BONNE !

Longtemps elle joua comme ça sur moi, tandis que je tentais avec peine de retenir ma jouissance.

Finalement je la relevais et la retournais, avant de m'enfoncer en elle d'un coup de reins puissant.

Elle gémissait, criait et je faisais de même. Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ?

Mon sexe n'avait jamais été aussi dur pour une femme. Je n'avais jamais autant jouis en si peu de temps.

Je la sentis se resserrer autour de mon membre et se mordit le poing pour retenir son cri...

Moi par contre, je ne pu rien contrôler quand ce tsunami de plaisir déferla, emportant tout... je me collai encore plus à elle, m'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle...

Le souffle court, je l'enlaçais. Bella tenta de m'embrasser, mais notre position n'était pas des plus pratiques. Quand elle se retourna, mon sexe, et moi, se sentit abandonné. Pour compenser je m'emparai de sa bouche avidement...

- _Hey vous deux ! Vous avez fini ?_

* * *

**Suite dans le POV de Bella !**

**Et oui, dans l'immédiat je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer ce point de vue, étant donné qu'ils vont passer tout leur temps ensemble ! Je risque de faire dans le répétitif à force lol**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y reviendrais si le besoin s'en fait sentir !**

**Chanson titre : Coma - Muse**


End file.
